


Сто-пятьсот до солнца

by mariaw88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Anal Sex, Bikers, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, M/M, Rimming, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaw88/pseuds/mariaw88
Summary: Невозможно заставить любить ©Бэкхён потерялся в жизни. Ворох проблем сжимается плотным кольцом вокруг него. Он пытается сбежать от них, поэтому радушно принимает предложение друга отдохнуть в летнем лагере у небольшого озера. Там он встречает группу байкеров и их лидера Чанёля.





	Сто-пятьсот до солнца

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на посторонних сайтах и публичное распространение файлов с фанфиком категорически запрещены!
> 
> Сто-пятьсот — максимально комфортная скорость перемещения в пространстве на мотоцикле.  
> Мне известно, что в Корее подобных мест с озером в горах не имеется. Это полностью выдуманное место, как и всё в этом АУ. Это место для отдыха было создано исключительно для того, чтобы написать работу по выпавшему рандомно летнему занятию, кемпингу.  
> Милости прошу в мою группу: https://vk.com/kaleidoscope_cb_exo  
> В этой истории байкеры вовсе не такие суровые, какими кажутся на первый взгляд.  
> А кемпинг «Walk On Memories» получил своё название благодаря потрясающей композиции EXO — 기억을 걷는 밤 (Walk On Memories) 
> 
> Работа была написана специально для EXOtic Summer Fest.  
> Фрукт: Инжир  
> Летнее занятие/вид отдыха: Кемпинг
> 
> Работа заняла II место
> 
> В описании работы использована цитата из «Форсаж 7»: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zfAftPlhrjY
> 
> Обложка и музыка: https://vk.com/kaleidoscope_cb_exo?w=wall-85711999_15775

**Мы пришли, неважно, как далеко,  
** Мы пришли, слишком напуганные, чтобы продолжать.  
Но представь, эти темно-синие небеса ждут!  
Неважно, сколько это займет времени,  
Мы убежим к озерам,  
А лето застанет нас там в ожидании.  
Мы умеем видеть сквозь тени,  
Быть со светом там, где нам место.  
Мы можем быть в безопасности в своем маленьком пристанище,  
Где горизонт целует берег,  
Мы будем идти, мы будем идти и идти.  
Мы чувствуем себя живыми в водах, в которые погружаемся.  
Пока ночной костер согревает наши кости,  
Мы будем идти, мы будем идти и идти.  
Держись ближе, держись за меня  
У озер…  
  
(PHODES — The Lakes) 

**День первый**

За окном небольшого пикапа, несущегося по дороге, мелькает зелень деревьев. Прислонившийся щекой к подрагивающему от заведенного мотора стеклу, юноша вяло моргает и устало зевает. У него слегка кружится голова, и его немного подташнивает от небольшой тряски. Он обращает внимание на блондинистый затылок сидящего за рулем друга и тихо, с еще не сошедшей после сна хрипотцой интересуется, долго ли им ещё ехать.

— Потерпи ещё чуть-чуть, Бэк, мы почти на месте. Еще минут двадцать-тридцать, — отзывается тот, не отвлекаясь от дороги.

Здесь опасные склоны и повороты, местность холмистая. Именно в этом краю есть одно живописнейшее место у берега озера, именуемое кемпингом «Walk on memories». Владельцы обещают каждому посетителю блаженный отдых и незабываемые воспоминания.

Что до них, то Бэкхён успел насобирать их приличное количество за его двадцать два года, но не горит желанием вспоминать что-либо. Впереди у него длинная, как и эта дорога, жизнь. Но он застрял на месте. Некуда идти, нет цели в жизни. Он заблудился. Встал на перепутье и не понимает, куда ему двигаться, в каком направлении.

Парень не может вспомнить, когда именно начал ощущать себя таким потерянным: без амбиций и желания чего-то добиться. Сейчас он, как последний трус, пытается убежать от проблем, которыми успел обзавестись за последние годы жизни. Работа, родители, друзья и любимый человек.

Стоит только вспомнить о последнем, как парень огорченно вздыхает. Он закрывает глаза и считает до ста. Сейчас не лучшее время думать о нём. Ведь он столь необдуманно поступил, сбежав от серьёзного разговора. Чондэ с его десятидневным отдыхом оказался весьма кстати. Быстро собрав небольшой рюкзак и спортивную сумку с вещами и вынув из кладовки спальный мешок и походную турбопечку, Бэкхён, не раздумывая, запрыгнул в поджидающий его у дома пикап друга.

И вот сейчас колеса автомобиля мчатся по трассе в направлении лагеря, где у Бэкхёна точно будет время, чтобы обо всём подумать и принять непростое решение, как же ему жить дальше.

— А вот и он, — парень слышит взволнованный голос друга и смотрит в окно, где впереди у дороги стоит указатель с названием пункта назначения парней.

Дорога оказалась не такой длинной, как первоначально подумал Бэкхён. Впервые в его взгляде проскальзывает заинтересованность. Когда машина съезжает с главной дороги, заворачивая на небольшую тропу, спускающуюся по горному склону вниз, он непроизвольно вытягивает шею, рассматривая местечко, где был построен лагерь. Достаточно живописный пейзаж, небольшое количество палаток и автомобилей с кемперами приезжих, парочка невысоких и компактных выстроенных владельцами лагеря домиков с минимумом персонала.

Чондэ останавливает автомобиль, съехав с каменистой дороги на отведённом для стоянки месте.

— Подожди меня. Я сейчас, — он берет с собой кошелёк и документ регистрации.

Казалось бы, отдых на природе, но всё официально и по-деловому. Даже здесь есть свои правила и ограничения. Хотя Бэкхён, взявший отпуск на работе, согласился поехать, чтобы временно позабыть о них и почувствовать себя более свободным.

Это не первый отдых Чондэ в этом месте. Раньше Бэкхён отказывался. За долгие годы пребывания в родном городе он не привык находиться в окружении чуждой атмосферы и посторонних людей. Он ощущает и по сей день некую неуверенность и смущение, пребывая в компании неизвестных.

Бэкхён выпрыгивает из машины и решает немного пройтись, пока Чондэ разбирается с оплатой за их короткий отпуск. Место действительно зачаровывает. Лагерь расположен в сосновом лесу, поэтому у озера пахнет пихтой, немного сыростью и костром. Видимо, ночью кто-то готовил барбекю. И последующей тоже ничего не изменится, ведь именно ради ничем не передаваемой атмосферы и посиделок около взмывающего вверх в ночное время пламени люди и приезжают в лесную глушь. Здесь можно поймать своё вдохновение, насладиться тишиной и покоем, обрести новых друзей и говорить на одном языке с природой. Над гладью воды повис туман. На другом берегу горные склоны окутаны белой дымкой. Кеды Бэкхёна упираются в камушки. Ещё шаг — и подошва намокнет от холодных озёрных вод. Сейчас вода пока ещё не согрелась, но ближе к вечеру, Бэкхён уверен, окажется много желающих принять водные процедуры и поплескаться в озере. И он тоже присоединится к ним. В городе он частый гость в бассейне.

Парень трёт голые предплечья. Мёрзнет. С озера веет прохладой. А он стоит в одной тонкой серой футболке, под которую проникает холодный ветер. Его немного потряхивает. На теле проступают мелкие мурашки. И Бэкхён не может сказать точно: виноват ли в этом холод или же никуда не исчезнувшее беспокойство. Наверное, он поступил крайне глупо и невежественно по отношению к своему парню. Хотя сейчас правильнее говорить «бывшему парню». Но время назад не отмотаешь. Он вынимает мобильный из кармана, но не снимает с блокировки. Просто смотрит на отсутствие сигнала. При этом трудно не заметить иконку конвертика, сообщающую о наличии непрочитанного сообщения. Родители или же Чонин? Больше некому ему написать. Лучший друг рядом. Остальные — так, бывшие однокурсники и приятели, которые появляются в его жизни, исключительно чтобы узнать, не изменилось ли что-то у Бэкхёна и не стало ли им выгодно знакомство с ним.

Сейчас Бэкхёну необходимо чудо. Он ожидает от этого отдыха чего-то удивительного, что заставило бы его забыться или же подсказало бы решение, как размотать этот клубок проблем.

Возвращается Чондэ. Но парень не замечает его присутствия рядом, пока тот не снимает с себя пиджак и не накрывает им плечи мерзнувшего друга.

— Тут холодно, пойдём, разогреемся, поставим палатку. Надеюсь, ты взял с собой тёплые вещи?

Бэкхён мотает головой. Вот же досада. Он напрочь забыл о той стопке одежды, что благополучно оставил лежать на стуле, пока собирался в этот десятидневный отпуск. Его голова в тот момент была забита совершенно другим. И он изрядно перенервничал.

Чондэ разочарованно вздыхает. Его друг знает, какой он мерзляк, но при этом не прихватил парочку тёплых кофт. Что ж, из-за этого они не станут преодолевать пятичасовой путь обратно домой.

— Так и быть, отдам тебе свой любимый бомбер, — Чондэ прямо от души отдирает свою счастливую вещицу. Но что не сделаешь ради лучшего друга?

Первым делом Бэкхён кидает в рюкзак мобильный. Стоит на время забыть о нём. Он даже не воспользуется зарядкой. Пришло время исчезнуть на десять дней. Ради этого он и поехал с Чондэ.

Благодаря ежегодной практике Чондэ, палатка стоит уже через полчаса, в которой парни разворачивают свои спальные мешки. У Кима он, на зависть Бэкхёна, с подогревом. Кому-то не придётся по ночам кутаться в десять слоев одежды. Но другого у Бёна нет. Вообще, удачно, что когда-то он его приобрёл, опять-таки под напористыми советами Чондэ, мечтающим наконец увезти друга с собой и показать, насколько удивительными бывают ночи на природе.

Бэкхён забирается в мешок и вынимает из рюкзака какое-то фэнтези, купленное по дороге, пока они с Чондэ заправлялись. Парень сразу же поставил друга перед фактом, что все расходы будут делиться пополам, и отдал Чондэ половину стоимости за место в лагере.

С полчаса Чондэ сидит рядом с другом, пытается вспомнить все интересные случаи во время прошлогоднего отдыха, но после понимает, что изредка кивающий друг совершенно его не слушает, погрузившись в чтение. Поэтому его взгляд мрачнеет. Он осуждающе мотает головой, глубоко вздыхает и выбирается наружу, закрывая на молнию палатку и оставляя друга наедине с книгой.

Столь удачно у Бэкхёна припасены в рюкзаке энергетические батончики. Он сжевывает один за всё время чтения и даже не замечает, как солнце медленно садится. Только когда отвлекся на вошедшего с парочкой бутербродов Чондэ, парень щурится от лучей заходящего солнца.

— Пошли, хватит киснуть в палатке, — Чондэ протягивает треугольный бутерброд с тунцом юноше, на что получает благодарный кивок и легкую, но всё ещё печальную улыбку. — На природе весело. И вскоре будет точно ещё круче. Не слышал щебечущих девчонок? Приехала небольшая группа байкеров. Давай заценим их мотоциклы?

Впервые у Бэкхёна загорается взгляд. Когда-то он малышом играл с друзьями возле дома, и ему посчастливилось увидеть группу мужчин на мотоциклах, выехавших на их улицу. Они одновременно пугали и восхищали. Мальчик с переполненным от восторга нутром, встав на цыпочки, поглядывал через забор на проезжающих мимо байкеров. Один из них заметил небольшую компанию детей и помахал рукой, отчего Бэкхён застенчиво спрятался за забором. Его друзья, в отличие от паренька, ответно одарили приветствием мужчин и проводили печальным взором исчезающую за поворотом группу байкеров. С тех пор Бэкхён мечтал вновь встретиться с ними и, если повезёт, попросить прокатиться. Именно эти приятные воспоминание заставляют юношу отвлечься и внимать Чондэ. Он загибает страницу у книги, где остановился читать перед приходом друга, и, натянув кожаную куртку, впервые за день выползает из палатки.

Он вдыхает летний лесной воздух полной грудью, разминает косточки и сканирует взглядом округу, замечая несколько разведённых костров. У одних сидят семьи и внимательно следят за детьми, вертящими палочки с розовыми зефирками над пламенем. Бэкхён грустно хмыкает. В своей семье он единственный ребёнок, родители были постоянно заняты работой и находились в вечных разъездах, поэтому редко устраивали даже пикник в парке, и парню приходилось скучать, пока не приходил Чондэ с парочкой одноклассников и не вытаскивал его во двор играть в баскетбол рядом с гаражом, где для этого отец мальчика специально установил кольцо. Бэкхён мечтает о своей семье, где заполнит этот печальный пробел.

Молодой человек замечает целующуюся парочку, когда они с Чондэ проходят мимо очередного местечка с разведённым молодежью костром, тут же смущенно опускает голову. Это напоминает юноше о былых временах, когда он со своим парнем сидел так же зимой у него дома, плотно прижавшись друг к другу, и смотрел романтическую рождественскую историю по кабельному. Сердце вновь щемит от боли, и он вспоминает про пришедшее на мобильный сообщение. Может, стоило на него взглянуть? Это могли быть и его родители, которым он так же не обмолвился и словом о поездке, посчитав, что так надежнее. Никто точно не станет его искать и мешать отдыху у озера.

— Вот они, — Чондэ дёргает друга за рукав и, заметно нервничая, кивает в сторону палатки, расположенной немного поодаль от остальных. Рядом уже разведён костёр.

Байкерам явно не в первый раз приходилось этим заниматься. Расставив в стороны согнутые в коленях длинные ноги, на поваленном бревне сидел в окружении небольшой стайки девушек молодой человек, прячущий своё лицо за козырьком чёрной кепки. Ему явно докучало столь повышенное внимание со стороны слабого пола. То и дело мелькали мешающие его рассмотреть головы девушек, поэтому Бэкхён отводит от него глаза. Он немного наклоняет набок голову и старается получше разглядеть двух копошащихся у черных мотоциклов парней в тёмных косухах.

— Кёнсу, я не могу найти плед. Ты точно брал его с собой? — стоящий спиной к Бэкхёну парень с волосами необычного фиолетового оттенка интересуется у миловидного юноши, держащего в руках несколько пачек с сосисками. Видимо, собираются примкнуть с остальным приезжим и устроить барбекю на свежем воздухе.

— Кажется, Чанёль его уже унёс к костру. Нужно у него спросить, — отвечает тот.

Бэкхён отмечает то, насколько эти байкеры отличаются от тех, что хранились в его памяти. Нет ни бороды, ни легкой упитанности и небрежности в одежде и причёске. Это стройные молодые люди. Тот, что с тёмными волосами и самый невысокий из компании, может, даже младше самого Бэкхёна. Их волосы вовсе не перетянуты в хвост или же отпущены до плеч. Стильные короткие причёски. У одного сиреневые волосы. Видимо, парень очень смел, раз выбрал именно такой цвет. Или же креативен, вращаясь в мире искусств. У другого немного волнистые чёрные волосы с косым пробором и короткой чёлкой. Порой он хмурится, отчего его взгляд кажется немного жутким и пугающим. Но при этом он остаётся крайне симпатичным.

— Чанёль, ты плед не видел? — этот сиреневоволосый байкер повышает голос, пытаясь докричаться до сидящего у костра мужчины, и бросает в его сторону полный надежды взгляд.

В этот момент он кажется Бэкхёну милым, он даже растягивается в улыбке до того, как его глаза опускаются на вздернувшего подбородок «Чанёля», услышавшего, что кто-то из друзей окликает его по имени. Мысленно Бэкхён матерится и стремительно прикрывает распахнувшийся секундой ранее в удивлённом «о» рот. Потому что этот байкер невероятно хорош собой. Даже если чересчур хмур и не кажется дружелюбным. От него веет опасностью и силой. По одному взгляду видно, что этот мужчина обладает железной силой воли и крайней решимостью во всем, что делает. Он лишь жестом показывает другу на место, где сидит, и вопрос сразу отпадает: тонкий клетчатый плед находится под его пятой точкой, обтянутой светлой джинсой.

— Эй, — одёргивает его Чондэ, вопросительно глядя на Бэкхёна, но после, проследив взгляд друга, понимающе кивает и гаденько ухмыляется. — А, понимаю.

У Бэкхёна шалят нервишки, когда мужчина у костра поднимается и широко шагает в их направлении. Неужели заметил, как юноша пожирал его глазами и сейчас огребёт за это по полной? Но его опасения не оправдываются. Сердце Бэкхёна пропускает пару ударов, когда байкер оказывается на расстоянии одного метра. Такой высокий, статный, харизматичный, что дух захватывает. Только бы не догадался, что Бэкхён уже успел нафантазировать в своей голове. Не все одобрительно относятся к геям. В своё время Бэкхёну повезло заполучить столь преданного друга, как Чондэ.

— Вы что-то хотели? — спрашивает немного грубоватым голосом Чанёль, и Бэкхён готов провалиться сквозь землю от внезапно накатившего на него волнения. В этом мужчине даже голос идеален: низкий, слегка хрипловатый. Всё, что привлекает Бэкхёна. Боги, он только что, считай, расстался с парнем и вновь ведётся на то же самое. Отчего он настолько влюбчивый?

— Да, познакомиться, — тут же беззастенчиво отвечает Чондэ, пока Бэкхён во все глаза таращится на Чанёля, и широко улыбается. — Я и мой друг питаем слабость к мотоциклам, поэтому пришли полюбоваться на них.

Бэкхён издаёт какой-то странный булькающий звук вместо простого «да». Как же ему стыдно, что он всегда теряется, когда видит какого-нибудь красавчика. Наверное, его уши полыхают не меньше, чем лицо. Он ожидает, что сейчас их с другом пошлют, как подростков, сующих свои носы не туда, куда нужно. Но ничего подобного не происходит. Наоборот, эта троица оказывается чересчур дружелюбной и с радостью разрешает позалипать на их «железных коней».

Тот парень с волнистыми волосами и в черной косухе, которого назвали «Кёнсу», рассказывает о модели байков и когда они их купили, будучи студентами одного колледжа.

— А откуда вы? — любопытствует Чондэ.

— Из Сеула, — ответ молодого человека удивляет Бэкхёна с другом.

— И мы. Я, кстати, Ким Чондэ, — он протягивает руку тому мужчине со смелым цветом волос, который дарит ему мягкую улыбку и представляется в ответ, крепко сжимая протянутую конечность.

— Ким Минсок.

— А тебя как? — Бэкхён вздрагивает, ощутив теплое дуновение воздуха у своего виска, и тут же отступает назад — Чанёль находится слишком близко. Бэкхён видит даже маленькие морщинки у глаз и пару родинок на скуле вместе с еле заметной проступающей щетиной.

Сначала он думает, что Чанёль специально нагнулся, чтобы прошептать свой вопрос на ухо парню, но затем замечает в руке того две бутылки с пивом, которые парень вытащил из сумки-холодильника. Конечно, как Бэкхён мог решить, будто он понравился этому байкеру? Крайне глупо с его стороны. И стыдно.

— Так как? — настаивает на ответе Чанёль.

Господи, Бэкхён совершенно забыл, что ему, вообще-то, задали вопрос, поэтому поспешно исправляет подобную оплошность. Наверное, он выглядит ещё большим придурком в глазах ответно представившегося ему Пак Чанёля.

Чондэ, словно чувствуя, что нужно спасать друга, оправдывает его перед байкерами, называя Бэкхёна тем, кто мало общается с незнакомцами, но после, немного освоившись, его язык трещит без умолку.

— Не хотите посидеть с нами? — предлагает мужчина и вручает Бэкхёну одну из бутылочек пива. — Мы хотим пожарить на костре сосиски, выпить, подымить, расслабиться.

Не отказавшийся от столь манящей своей прохладой взятки в сжимающих изумрудное стекло бутылки пальцах, Бэкхён заторможенно кивает. Они с Чондэ присаживаются напротив байкеров, так как места рядом с ними тут же занимают прилипчивые девушки, видимо, кандидатки на звание «Мисс роман в кемпинге этого лета». Впервые Бэкхён завидует, что он не девушка, когда одна из юных обольстительниц интересуется, есть ли у Чанёля девушка, и тот отвечает, что расстался с ней не так давно.

— Идиотка, — тут же подаёт голос высокая шатенка с кудрями, что пружинят при каждом движении головы.

Её слова действуют на Чанёля странным образом — он явно злится, сильнее стискивая в руках бутылку. Тень от козырька скрывает выражение лица мужчины, но Бэкхён готов поспорить, что оно не предвещает ничего хорошего. Даже Кёнсу, сидящий рядом с байкером, бросает в сторону девушки свой убийственный хмурый взгляд.

Чанёль пытается закурить, но его быстренько лишает подобной возможности Кёнсу.

— Ты обещал, что бросишь, — напоминает он другу.

Тот побеждёно мычит и отдаёт Кёнсу пачку с сигаретами и зажигалку, открыто демонстрируя, что в дальнейшем не нарушит данного обещания и не притронется к вредному никотину.

Бэкхён воюет пять минут с сосиской, пытаясь насадить её на деревянную палочку. Он думает о весьма смущающем и представляет на месте сосиски нечто другое, отчего горит, как маков цвет, и пыхтит от усердия.

— Милота, — раздаётся голос Минсока, который и помогает Бэкхёну с оказавшимся для него весьма непростым занятием.

Парень не знает, что смущает его больше: комплимент, который должен больше предназначаться одной из девушек, или же то, что сейчас все смотрят на его неуклюжие попытки справиться с, казалось бы, простой задачей.

— А я разве нет? — наигранно дуется Чондэ.

Он с неприкрытой завистью косится на руки байкера, отдающего его другу назад палочку с нанизанной на нее сосиской. Услышавший вопрос Минсок вздергивает одну бровь и молча возвращается на своё место, разгоняя девушек.

Легкий ветерок теплой ночи играет с пламенем. Бэкхён крутит в руке палочку и изредка поглядывает на так и не оставивших в покое Чанёля юных особ. Тому явно неприятно столь повышенное к себе внимание. О чем он и намекает, когда говорит, что они с Кёнсу и Минсоком приехали отдохнуть и расслабиться, а не в поисках новой интрижки. Ряды девушек редеют, стоит только им получить отказ на их просьбу проводить «в этой страшной темноте» до палаток. Остаются всего две самые настойчивые, одна из которых, сидя по левую сторону от Бэкхёна, постоянно подпрыгивает и пищит, отчего юноше режет слух и приходится отстраняться, корча недовольные рожицы.

— Перестань нарываться на очередное «милый» от Минсока. Тебе что, одного Чанёля мало? Решил и Минсока загробастать? — жалуется Чондэ.

Бэкхён не понимает, о чём ведёт речь его друг. Да, он согласен, что Чанёль горяч и привлекателен, но кто сказал, что и юноша его ответно привлекает. Они исключительно из вежливости пригласили их составить компанию. Потому что Чондэ вновь напросился. Такое происходило частенько, пока они вместе учились. Благодаря ему в своё время Бэкхён и не считался белой вороной, находясь в центре всех событий.

Чанёль в очередной раз подносит к губам горлышко бутылки и делает щедрый нерасторопный глоток. Бэкхён неосознанно опускает глаза на двигающийся кадык и отмечает сильную жилистую шею. Чанёль кажется подтянутым и явно следит за своей формой. Появляется непреодолимое желание уцепиться пальцами за его чёрную футболку, приподнять и наконец полюбоваться на то, что скрыто под ней. Такой мужчина вряд ли разочарует Бёна.

Парень вздрагивает, когда их с Паком глаза встречаются, отчего тут же отводит взгляд и переключается на разговор, пытаясь вставить какие-то свои комментарии и реплики. Но при этом он явно ощущает, что Чанёль продолжает на него смотреть. И даже спустя какой-то промежуток времени ничего не меняется. Бэкхёну становится неуютно от этого прожигающего его взгляда. Что не так с этим мужчиной? Почему он на него так пялится? Что он увидел такого на его лице? Или же он раздражает Чанёля так же, как и эти девицы? Однажды в баре, куда Бэкхён ходил со своим парнем, на него так же пялился один тип, а после всё же подошёл, и, если бы не вовремя подоспевший бойфренд, то незнакомец точно бы зарядил ему смачный удар кулаком. Тогда этот неприятный типчик так и сказал Бэкхёну, оправдав свой поступок: «бесишь». Идиотская причина для того, чтобы врезать. Но порой даже по более глупой человек способен убить другого.

Бэкхён допивает остатки пива и отказывается от новой бутылки.

— Мы можем купить ещё. Съездим завтра, — видимо, Кёнсу думает, что Бэкхён боится их обобрать в плане еды и напитков, раз скромно сжевал лишь одну сосиску и выпил одну бутылку пива.

— Спасибо, но я и так уже сыт и слегка пьян. И не очень люблю горечь пива, — отказывается юноша.

Как-то в детстве, когда он был простужен, мать заставила его выпить нагретое пиво, ссылаясь на то, что мальчик быстрее поправится. И этот вкус был настолько отвратительным, что после Бэкхён не мог пить пиво, не вспоминая об этом случае.

— Тогда почему сразу не сказал? — удивляется Кёнсу, на что Бэкхён предпочитает промолчать. Не говорить же ему, что он принял бутылку потому, что ту дал ему именно Чанёль?

— Он не привык отказывать хорошим людям, — Чондэ вновь выручает его. И Кёнсу переключается на костёр, подбрасывая хворост.

К сожалению, вскоре Бэкхёну приходится покинуть компанию байкеров. Он сонно клюет носом и даже, засыпая, касается щекой плеча Чондэ. Поэтому парень предлагает ему отправиться спать.

— Мы можем пообщаться с ними и завтра, — друг расталкивает недовольного попыткой поднять его нелегкую тушку с накрытого пледом бревна Бэкхёна.

— Да, конечно, мы ещё дней на восемь точно здесь остановимся, правда, Чанёль? — интересуется у своего лидера Кёнсу.

Чанёлю действительно подходит быть главным в этой компании. У него аура по меньшей мере предводителя могучего войска, ведущего армию к победе.

— Скорее всего, так и будет, — отвечает мужчина, осторожно спихивая со своего плеча повисшую на нем девушку.

Как бы старательно та не делала вид, что пьяна, Чанёль быстро раскусил её дилетантскую актёрскую игру. Он избавляется от назойливой юной особы, сообщив, что пора расходиться, и не даёт ей никаких надежд.

— Надеюсь, она из понятливых и не станет завтра к нему лезть, — с сочувствием к другу вздыхает Кёнсу, складывая плед.

— Он очень популярен, — констатирует факт Чондэ и получает короткий кивок. Байкер с ним целиком и полностью согласен.

— Так и есть. Но Чанёлю сейчас не нужны девушки. Он даже слышать об отношениях не желает, — признаётся Кёнсу.

Будучи парнем мозговитым, Чондэ не продолжает развивать тему. Вместе с засыпающим Бэкхёном прощается с байкерами, напоследок сообщая, что всё-таки им все последующие дни будут докучать двое фанатов.

Но даже сонным Бён запоминает слова Кёнсу, от которых невидимые коготки скребут грудь. Конечно, Чанёль вовсе не такой, как Бэкхён. Его вряд ли воротит от самого себя, когда вокруг вьются девушки на любой вкус. Парень же не помнит, когда именно осознал, что испытывает влечение к мужчинам: до выпускного в старшей школе или после, на первом курсе? На занятиях спортом он смотрел вовсе не на подпрыгивающие при беге груди однокурсниц, а на крепкие, обтянутые футболкой мышцы парней и пытался на взгляд определить, у кого же из них самая упругая и привлекательная задница. А после в душевой старался скрыть свой стояк по весьма определенным причинам, находящимся в соседней кабинке. Тогда, как и все, Бэкхён был влюблён в своего однокурсника, но отчаянно скрывал свои чувства к нему. Но, кажется, тот догадывался об этом, поэтому пользовался подобной возможностью в своих целях и просил сделать за него домашку или же реферат, ссылаясь на крайнюю занятость и подготовку их сборной по американскому футболу к университетскому чемпионату. А после он исчез, словно его и не было, оставив лишь памятную улыбку и ничего не значащее и не вселяющее надежду «спасибо».

По дороге к палатке, занимающей значительно больше времени из-за повисшего на плече друга Бэкхёна, Чондэ отчитывает Бёна, которого так разморило лишь от слабоалкогольного напитка, хотя понимает, что даёт о себе знать усталость и тяжёлые мысли. Парень сломлен морально. Слишком много проблем свалилось на его плечи в последнее время. И вряд ли Бэкхён за эти десять дней сможет целиком и полностью о них позабыть. В палатке он помогает ему стянуть обувь и улечься в спальный мешок. Чондэ вновь показывает себя заботливым парнем, жертвуя свой с подогревом Бэкхёну. Он подмечает тоскливый взгляд друга и успокаивающе гладит по волосам, понимая, насколько сейчас важно разочаровавшемуся в жизни парню ощутить крепкое плечо близкого человека.

— Разве ты не видел, как он на тебя смотрел?

— Кто? — Бэкхён старается делать вид, что не понимает, о ком говорит Чондэ, но это выходит с трудом, как бы он ни старался спрятать лицо, прикрывшись тонким одеялом.

— Чанёль, конечно же.

На что Бэкхён только горько фыркает:

— Не говори глупостей! Чанёль же рассказал, что встречался с девушкой. Я ему вряд ли интересен.

— Но он может быть би, не думаешь? — конечно, Бэкхён благодарен другу за оказанную поддержку, но его слова кажутся юноше наивными и неразумными. Чондэ не удаётся приободрить друга.

— В любом случае, он похож на Чонина, — голос предательски ломается на имени парня, с которым Бэкхён до недавнего времени находился в отношениях. — И почему я постоянно западаю исключительно на столь горячих красавчиков? Наступить на те же самые грабли повторно у меня нет желания.

Тяжёлый вздох, который горько слышать Чондэ. Он трясёт парня за плечо и заставляет посмотреть ему в глаза, чтобы крайне серьёзно промолвить:

— Ты можешь наконец позабыть о Чонине и идти вперёд, не оглядываясь? Бэкхён, ты же уже тогда осознавал, что вам с ним вряд ли будет по пути. Так дай шанс надежде. И пообщайся с Чанёлем. Мы ради этого сюда и приехали, чтобы отдохнуть душой и получить массу приятных воспоминаний.

Бэкхён молча разворачивается и кусает губы. Он не хотел этого разговора. Но Чондэ ковырнул старую рану. Парень вновь чувствует себя крайне потерянным. Словно забрёл в тёмный непроходимый лес и не знает, как из него выбраться. Заплутал и запутался, не понимая, где верный путь.

Когда же это всё началось?

Наверное, когда он, только выпустившись, решил написать заявление о приеме на работу в банк. Бэкхён в своё время сделал всё, чтобы закончить университет с отличием. Но стоили ли его усилия работы, на которой он пребывает эти полтора года? Бэкхён умирает со скуки, даже во сне видит подсчёты, бланки и цифры, цифры, цифры… Он хотел как-то отвлечься, разнообразить свою жизнь и подумать на досуге о возможном варианте смены работы. Именно эта причина и привела его на площадку для скейтеров. Обычно по вечерам та пустовала. И Бён, прикупив пару баночек пива и токпокки, приходил сюда, чтобы поразмыслить и на время позабыть обо всём. Одиночество и тишина способствовали мыслительному процессу. Но в один из таких ночных вылазок Бэкхён оказался там не один. Он встретил разъезжающего на доске скейтера, Ким Чонина. Так и застыв со связкой банок пива в одной и покачивающейся в пакете миской токпокки — в другой руке, неотрывно глядел на продолжающего оттачивать своё мастерство на скейте парня. Тот был явно чем-то недоволен. Но при этом чрезвычайно притягателен. Его волосы вились от соприкосновения с влажным от пота лбом и на затылке. Смуглая кожа, цепкий взгляд глубоких темных глаз. Редкая внешность для азиата, как и пропорции подтянутого тела. Парень явно отдавал уйму времени спорту. И вряд ли бы он стал таким благодаря одному скейтборду. Видимо, тот почувствовал, что атмосфера как-то изменилась, поэтому спрыгнул с доски и наконец огляделся по сторонам, заметив поодаль возле бордюра освещенного тусклым светом фонаря Бэкхёна. Юноша автоматически, особо не задумываясь, протянул ему одну из баночек с пивом и предложил устроить перекур. И это стало началом их запутанных отношений. Они виделись сначала дважды в неделю, а после — каждый день. Пока однажды их беззаботные разговоры не закончились страстными поцелуями на влажной после недавно прошедшего дождя траве. Бэкхён был счастлив. Он отдался целиком этим отношениям. Старался быть лучшим для Чонина. Потому что такие молодые люди, готовые к однополой любви встречались крайне редко, а в жизни Бэкхёна — подавно. Юноша, чтобы быть ближе к возлюбленному, даже купил свой скейтборд, благодаря которому у них с Чонином появилась масса забавных фотографий и счастливых моментов. Именно этому Бэкхён позволил парню зайти дальше, чем остальным, хотя сильно переживал и боялся. Он согласился отдаться ему, потому что любил. Так он считал. Пока внезапно не осознал, что они начали отдаляться друг от друга после семнадцати месяцев совместной счастливой жизни. Это произошло внезапно. Словно щелчок переключателя. Раз — и Бэкхён понял, что Чонин вовсе не тот, кого он искал, о ком мечтал. Его извечные сравнения с бывшим — как наждачная бумага по сердцу. Бэкхён всё больше изо дня в день погружался в отчаяние, даже пребывающий всегда в хорошем расположении духа Чондэ не спасал от уныния. После первого их с Чонином секса второго не последовало. Так бывает. Словно именно это стало неким просветлением для обоих. Их тела соединились, но не души. Бэкхён начал подмечать разные мелочи: то, как Чонин говорил, о чём читал, какие фильмы выбирал, даже на марку шоколада и подливку для спагетти. Их вкусы не совпадали. Бэкхён любил сладкое, а Чонин — острое. Бэкхён наслаждался покоем, когда Чонину нравилось проводить время в клубах в шумной компании друзей. Возможно, Бэкхён был всего лишь заменой, столь вовремя подвернулся под руку Чонину, когда тот страдал от расставания с бывшим. Они в итоге использовали друг друга и пытались поверить, что их тяга — «любовь», а не банальное желание ощутить тепло и нежность. Бэкхён не знал, как следовало сказать Чонину о разрыве, поэтому поступил самым жалким и трусливым образом: сбежал, ни слова не сказав, пока молодой человек находился на работе.

Первый день в кемпинге, а он уже обрёл ещё больше проблем на раскалывающуюся от обилия старых воспоминаний голову. Бэкхён пытается уснуть, подмечая размеренное дыхание Чондэ — уже дрыхнет. Парень чертыхается, когда друг во сне лягает его ногой. Чондэ всегда спит беспокойно, поэтому находиться с ним в одной кровати означает прощание с крепким глубоким сном. Но, каким-то чудесным образом, может, это все влияние природы, Бэкхён погружается в сон.

**День второй**

Утро наступает внезапно с сопящим под боком Чондэ и давящим переполненным мочевым пузырем. Именно по этой причине встрепенувшийся Бэкхён, потирая сонные глаза, первым делом отправляется в домик с туалетами и душевыми. Помимо справления нужды, не мешало бы смыть с себя всю грязь. А Бэкхён тот ещё чистоплюй, который бреется везде, даже _в том самом месте_. Хотя это стало обыденной процедурой, пока он встречался с Чонином, считая, что таким он кажется более соблазнительным для своего парня. Но, как оказалось, напрасно старался.

Вчера у них с Чондэ, уставшем чесать языком, как помелом, не хватило сил заглянуть в столь необходимое для ежедневных процедур место. Поэтому с пакетом подмышкой, где находятся все средства гигиены юного путешественника, Бэкхён торопится именно в столь необходимое ему сейчас место.

У дверей парень чуть не сталкивается с Минсоком лбами, резко потянув на себя ручку входной двери. Говорят: голод — не тётка, а вот если нужда замучает, то это точно не только не тётка, но и не толпа мачо, желающих отведать кусочек Бэкхёна. Его приветствие звучит скороговоркой. Минсок понимающе кивает и сразу же пропускает внутрь, пытаясь подавить улыбку, пока глядит на исчезающего в дверях туалета парнишку.

Зубы Бэкхёна стучат, когда он обтирает свое влажное тело после тёплого душа. Утром воздух ещё холодный и влажный. Можно легко замёрзнуть. Он наспех натягивает сменное бельё и одежду, чистит зубы, на всякий случай бреется и наносит на скулы с лёгким похлопыванием одеколон. Когда довольным и чистым парень покидает домик, то совершенно не ожидает встретить стоящего рядом с крыльцом и переступающего с ноги на ногу Минсока. Брови Бэкхёна вопросительно приподнимаются. Чем он обязан такому вниманию, раз его дожидается один из красавчиков-байкеров, как их окрестили вчера все приезжие свободные девушки. Да, что лукавить, даже несвободные бросали на них восторженные взгляды, пока проходили мимо со своими пассиями.

— Не хочешь с нами позавтракать? — к удивлению Бёна, мужчина приглашает его перекусить вместе с байкерами.

Отчасти это напрягает: Бэкхёну приятно, если Минсок решил за ним приударить, но ничего не выйдет по двум причинам. Первая — юноша в нём совершенно, даже на самую малую микрочастицу не заинтересован, вторая — он не хочет расстраивать лучшего друга, который, странное дело, постоянно вертится около этого байкера. Вот и сейчас, в спешке направляющийся к ним и расплывающийся в широкой улыбке Чондэ смотрит вовсе не на Бэкхёна, а на стоящего возле него и почёсывающего кончик носа Минсока.

— С утречком, парни. О чём разговор? — тут же интересуется парень, вопросительно переводя свой взгляд с Бэхёна на мужчину.

Видимо, его действительно сильно заботит вопрос, что именно могло понадобиться Минсоку от его друга. Неужели ревнует? В это так странно Бэкхёну поверить, ведь до этого Чондэ не проявлял абсолютно никакого интереса к представителям сильного пола. Может, он просто хочет подружиться потому, что парень по какой-то неясной и понятной только ему причине его заинтриговал и понравился.

— Да хотел вас пригласить позавтракать с нами, — повторяется Минсок. — Чанёль с Кёнсу только что вернулись с холодным шоколадным молоком и свежими булочками.

— Слишком заманчиво, чтобы отказываться, — сообщает Бэкхён под аккомпанемент своего пустого желудка, чем веселит Чондэ с Минсоком.

— Тогда до скорого, — бодро машет рукой уходящий в сторону своей палатки байкер.

Чондэ как-то странно хмурится, глядя на него, и тут же торопится в домик с душевыми, слегка сгорбившись и держась за низ живота. Бэкхён прекрасно понимает его неуёмное желание. Полчаса назад сам юноша так же пританцовывал у двери.

Бэкхён дожидается друга. За это время его мокрые волосы успевают высушиться. Воздух становится теплее от поднявшегося над горизонтом летнего солнца. Они с Чондэ первым делом забрасывают пакеты с зубными щетками, пастой, жидким мылом, бритвами, шампунями и полотенцами в свою палатку, берут с собой пачку крекеров, посчитав, что с пустыми руками как-то некрасиво приходить к завтраку байкеров, и практически несутся к чужой палатке, рядом с которой накрытые чехлами три тёмных красавца-мотоцикла.

Парни мечтательно вздыхают, понимая глубокие судорожные вздохи друг друга: каждый бы мечтал прокатиться на таком. Они слышат шумные разговоры на месте вчерашнего разведённого костра, поэтому следуют к ним и под конец находят примостившихся байкеров, намазывающих с усердием на хлеб ножом какой-то джем.

— О Чондэ, Бэкхён! — тут же окликает заметивший их Кёнсу. — С добрым утром. Отведайте самые вкусные в мире булочки с мармеладом.

Он протягивает одну половинку белой пышной булочки Бэкхёну, поверх которой лежит щедрый слой густого золотисто-красноватого варенья.

Бён подмечает, как замирает наливающий в стакан холодное молоко Чанёль, пока юноша благодарно принимает из руки Кёнсу хлеб и откусывает его. За секунду до этого Бэкхёна мучают смутные сомнения: а не отравлен ли был этот джем, иначе как объяснить столь странное поведение байкера. Но стоит только варенью прикоснуться к кончику его языка, как перед глазами взрываются фейерверки. Вкус у джема удивительный. Сладкий, но при этом кисловатый. Всё в меру, как это и любит Бэкхён. Булочка практически наполовину оказывается во рту. Возможно, со стороны его поступок выглядит дико, но парень просто не может сдержать своих порывов, потому что, наверное, это самое вкусное варенье, которое он попробовал со своего детства. Сразу захотелось отловить его создателя и запереть в своём доме, чтобы тот готовил ему сотни баночек с этим лакомством.

— До чего же вкусный джем! — не сдерживая своих порывов, паренёк восклицает с набитым ртом и тут же прикрывает его, чтобы остановить фонтан из крошек, летящих во все стороны и заставляющих байкеров улыбаться самопровозглашенному комедианту.

— Чанёль его сам приготовил и по баночкам закатывал, — выпаливает Минсок раньше, чем Пак успевает на него шикнуть, будто тот открыл всем какую-то страшную позорную тайну их лидера.

— А ну замолкни, или я тебя сейчас закатаю! — рявкает Чанёль в то время, когда его уши предательски малиневеют от явного смущения.

— Вы серьёзно? — проглатывает огромный комок размокшего хлеба с вареньем изумлённый Бэкхён, отчего болят стенки глотки.

По Чанёлю и не скажешь, что тот может быть примерной хозяюшкой и помешивать на кухне варящийся на огне в кастрюле джем. Его внешний брутальный образ полностью противоречит подобным картинкам, возникающим в голове Бёна. Вот Кёнсу — легко, а Чанёль — какая-то бессмыслица!

— Да, у нашего лидера талант к созданию самого вкусного джема из инжира, — кивает головой Кёнсу. — Я хорош в готовке, но в этом Чанёлю нет равных. И этому его вовсе не мама научила.

— Ага, он у нас по какой-то странной причине фанат этого фрукта, — сдаёт друга ухохатывающийся Минсок, которого даже не страшит явно рассерженный Чанёль, а, наоборот, забавляет, пока тот нависает над ним грозной серой тучей.

А Кёнсу только подливает масло в огонь:

— У него даже брелок с инжиром.

— Ну всё, умолкните! В каком свете вы меня выставляете? За что вы так со мной? — басит недовольно мужчина, сминая что-то в кармане джинсов. Скорее всего, тот самый брелок, о котором заикнулся Кёнсу.

Его друзья продолжают смеяться, теперь уже обретя поддержку в лице Чондэ, которому тоже крайне тяжело даётся не рассмеяться в голос.

— Да ладно, не злись, Чан, — успокаивает его Кёнсу. — Ты и так уже распугал всех вокруг своей хмуростью, хотя вовсе не такой. Не наводи страх на парней.

— Кто бы говорил, — хмыкает натянувший на самый нос козырёк от кепки Чанёль, чтобы скрыть смущение, но вот его достаточно лопоухие уши выдают с потрохами — ярко-розовые. — До сих пор вспоминаю твой жуткий взгляд исподлобья в минуту знакомства.

— Но это действительно классно, — соглашается с байкерами Бэкхён и поспешно добавляет: — И чрезвычайно мило.

Этот мужчина открывается юноше с новой неизведанной и удивительной стороны. Может, поэтому слишком молчаливый? Есть что скрывать? В таком случае, Бэкхён может его понять. У него тоже есть свои тайны.

— Ну, все, мои друзья окончательно подмочили мне репутацию, — обреченно стонет Чанёль, плюхаясь на поваленное дерево.

Бэкхён всё же давится крошками, когда невзначай встречается взглядом с Паком, и получает тут же от Минсока стакан с молоком, от которого приятно холодит пальцы — то что надо в такую жаркую погоду. Довольно жмурится от прямых солнечных лучей, ласкающих лицо. Всё-таки, это была отличная идея согласиться на поездку в это место!

Минутка блаженства прерывается, когда молодой человек ощущает тихое поскуливание и что-то тычется ему в спину. От неизвестности Бэкхён вздрагивает и подпрыгивает, разливая остатки молока. Перед ним мелькает светло-бежевое пятно шерсти. Он приглядывается: рыжевато-золотистый корги на коротеньких ножках тычется мордочкой в землю, пытаясь слизать сладкое молоко. За ним следом появляется взволнованная девочка в черном платье в белый горошек и отчитывает пса за непослушание. Тот лишь фыркает и продолжает слизывать с земли молоко. Когда до него доходит, что оно пролилось из стакана Бэкхёна, то подпрыгивает, скуля и облизываясь, при этом его хвост резво виляет из стороны в сторону. Улыбаясь, парень немного приседает и вытягивает руки с пустым стаканом. Собака подхватывает коричневые капельки, стекающие с пальцев, языком.

— Нён, фу! Так нельзя! — тянет поводок игривого пса малышка.

Но Бэкхён говорит, что всё в порядке, и с умилением смотрит, как животное подчищает языком остатки молока из его стакана.

— Какая прелесть! — юноша гладит довольно примостившегося у него на руках пса. — Как его зовут?

— Моннён, — отзывается маленькая девочка.

— Мой бывший тоже хотел собаку, — задумчиво тянет Бэкхён и чешет рыжеватого кудрявого пса за ухом. И тут же ойкает, понимая, что именно сморозил при ребёнке, который непонятливо хлопает глазами. Да, и при байкерах не стоило упоминать о своих немного неловких до сих пор предпочтениях.

— А чего хотел ты? — немного странно, что его об этом спрашивает достаточно спокойным тоном Чанёль. И это слегка волнует Бэкхёна: мужчине не всё равно.

— Чтобы меня любили, — откликается Бэкхён, возвращая пса его хозяйке, так как слышит зов матери девочки, которая отчего-то зачарованно смотрит на него.

Напоследок малышка прощается с компанией молодых людей и, смущённо выпалив «прям принц из сказок», быстро убегает с собакой на руках. Рот Бэкхёна удивленно приоткрывается. Это только что ему сделали комплимент? Здесь больше Чанёль похож на принца. Как-то Бэкхён смотрел фильм, где загадочный гонщик, под личиной которого скрывался тихоня-студент, спасал и защищал понравившуюся ему девушку. Она никогда не видела его лица, но считала настоящим отважным героем на «железном коне». Вот таким и был Чанёль. Но при этом ему не пришлось бы скрывать своего лица. Он бы и так влюбил в себя здесь всех и каждого. Поэтому в такой компании Бёну непривычно слышать восхищения в свой адрес.

— Прости, я не должен был, — погружённый в свои мысли Бэкхён получает извинения явно сожалеющего о сказанном байкера.

Сначала Бён, увлекшийся разговором с девочкой и её корги, недоуменно вздергивает брови, но после припоминает, о чём, точнее, о ком говорил. И тут же в голове возникают воспоминания, связанные с Чонином, как они были счастливы, пока парень учил Бэкхёна кататься на скейтборде. Взгляд тотчас тускнеет, а губы начинают подрагивать. Вот блин, он не должен демонстрировать, насколько ему сейчас больно и одновременно противно от самого себя.

— Не нагнетай, Чанёль, — Чондэ тут же подмечает расстроенный вид друга и легко приобнимает того в качестве моральной поддержки. — Бэкхён недавно расстался со своим хахалем. Хотя, правильнее сказать, сбежал от него.

— Чондэ! — возмущается Бэкхён, умоляюще глядя на парня, выложившего слишком многое байкерам. Отчего становится стыдно и некомфортно. Хочется встать, сбежать, чтобы никто не видел его пунцовой стыдобы. А ещё сильнее он не желает видеть сочувствия и жалости в глазах Чанёля.

— А что? Я не прав? — раздаётся тихий упрек Чондэ, но его слышит каждый у неразведённого костра.

Бэкхён в панике оглядывается, ищет путь для отступления, но внезапно ощущает приятную тяжесть на плече, от которой идёт расслабляющее тепло. Он вздрагивает и задирает голову, замечая присевшего перед ним на корточки Чанёля. Впервые лицо мужчины настолько близко, поэтому юноша сначала испуганно подаётся назад, а после, словно загипнотизированный проникающим в самое сердце темным спокойным взглядом Пака, замирает. По спине бегут мурашки от этого незатейливого лёгкого прикосновения.

— Очень жаль, Бэкхён. Значит, вам просто было не по пути. Не расстраивайся. Выше нос!

Бэкхён продолжает неотрывно смотреть в глаза Чанёля. Как же хочется его обнять, уткнуться в грудь, вдохнуть его запах, насладиться теплом кожи и почувствовать себя защищенным и нужным кому-то. Сейчас больше всего на свете Бэкхён мечтает не чувствовать себя одиноким и разбитым, не дергаться в невесомости неизвестности. Он гулко сглатывает, опустив взгляд на слегка потрескавшиеся губы мужчины. Возможно, они и кажутся немного грубыми и обветренными, но точно окажутся мягкими и приятными. Потому что Чанёль такой же. Его интересы говорят о мягкости характера, несмотря на суровую и мужественную оболочку.

— И тебя не волнует, что Бэкхён встречался с парнем, а не с девушкой? — осторожно интересуется Чондэ, нарушая интимность момента.

— Это личное дело каждого. Не мне осуждать за подобное. Сам хорош, много натворил, за что должно быть стыдно или жалею, — прочищает горло Чанёль.

Он старается скрыть лицо в тени козырька своей кожаной чёрной кепки, но даже так Бэкхён осознаёт, насколько неудобно и неприятно ему говорить на эту тему. Возможно, он только успокаивает Бёна, даёт ложные надежды, и от этого юноше только больнее. Вряд ли Чанёль догадывается об этом.

— Чан у нас не гомофоб, если ты пытался намекнуть на это, — подмигивает Минсок, раскусивший намерения Чондэ. И всё этот мужчина подмечает.

А с души Бэкхёна в эту секунду будто падает восьмитонный камень, точнее, остроконечный кусок скалы, на который, как он считал ранее, вот-вот должен был наткнуться, стоило в своё время Чанёлю заикнуться о бывшей подружке. Чёрт, зачем он так с Бэкхёном? Теперь он точно не будет знать покоя, мучиться, думая, что возможно, они, они могли бы… Пора прекратить строить фантомные мечты касательно того, чем может закончиться их с Чанёлем знакомство!

— У вас в компании все такие? Лояльные к однополым отношениям? — не сдаётся Чондэ.

И Бэкхён, смеясь в душе, мысленно хвалит его за такое упрямство. Если тот что-то наметил, то будет переть, как буйвол, пока не добьётся своего. Именно это всегда восхищало в нём Бэкхёна, который не разжился подобной чертой характера. Он больше пошёл в мать. Даже его руки кричат, насколько он раним и хрупок, каким бы сильным ни притворялся.

— Да, но не все горят желанием испытать это на личном опыте, — и вновь Минсок оказывается чертовски проницательным.

От Бэкхёна не ушло, как Чондэ смотрел на него при знакомстве. Словно отыскал свой лучик солнца, который не желал потерять, выпустить из вида.

Всё-таки разница в возрасте даёт о себе знать. Все байкеры старше Бэкхёна и Чондэ на добрый десяток лет. Самый старший среди них — Минсок, ему тридцать один, когда Кёнсу младше его на семь лет. Но при этом все решения принимает Чанёль, ставший их лидером, которому в ноябре стукнет тридцать. Как признался ранее Минсок, он рассудительнее остальных. Даже их младшенький, Сехун, который в это время находится на отдыхе с родителями, так как ещё ученик старшей школы, безропотно слушается его, признавая авторитетность мужчины.

Кёнсу тактично меняет тему, вспомнив, что они взяли на прокат четырехместный катамаран у руководства лагеря. Чондэ не теряет такой возможности и напрашивается быть четвёртым, хотя косившийся на Бэкхёна Чанёль явно хотел что-то сказать, пока его не опередил Чондэ. И Бён надеется, что именно то, о чём он подумал.

«Разве ты не видел, как он на тебя смотрел?» — дразнит его голос друга с заданным вчера перед сном вопросом.

Не стоит сейчас об этом думать. Тем более, когда Бэкхён не совсем готов к новым отношениям, если даже те окажутся кратковременными и продлятся максимум девять дней. Потому что после Бэкхёну вновь будет тоскливо и одиноко. И придётся склеивать опять по кусочкам своё разбитое сердце.

— Бэкхён? — юноша готов замурчать от мягкого тона басистого голоса Чанёля. Он млеет от того, как звучит его имя, произнесённое мужчиной, чуть не зависает, но его отрезвляет щипок друга. И он успевает сосредоточиться на словах Пака.

— Вы придёте вечером?

— Неудобно как-то, — мнётся Бэкхён.

Может, у байкеров свои планы, а они им будут только мешаться. И кто сказал, что Чанёль не приглашает его с Чондэ чисто из знака вежливости. Ведь Бэкхён немало повстречал на своём пути тех, кто говорил: «Если хочешь, то можешь прийти ко мне в гости», при этом всем своим видом показывали, насколько тайно желали, чтобы человек ответил отказом на приглашение.

— Конечно, мы придём, — дополняет его фразу Чондэ и бросает короткий осуждающий взгляд, который достаточно красноречиво даёт понять, какую глупость сморозил юноша.

Бэкхёну только и остаётся, что кивнуть. В конце концов, он сам не прочь подольше полюбоваться на красивый профиль Чанёля. А ещё ему интересно, какую футболку тот наденет в этот раз: вчера была чёрная с тигром, сегодня всё этого же цвета, но с пиратской шляпой и судовым рулём.

Чанёль явно доволен согласием Бэкхёна, потому что уходит к домику управляющего бодрой походкой и насвистывает себе под нос простенькую мелодию.

— Он хотел, чтобы ты поехал с нами, — Кёнсу открывает Бэкхёну небольшую тайну, когда Чондэ и Минсок покидают их, уходя к деревянному причалу.

Конечно, юноша понимает, кого подразумевал под «он» байкер. Неужели его заинтересованность в Чанёле столь очевидна? И почему Пак хотел, чтобы он поехал с ними? Именно этот вопрос он и задаёт парню.

— Хотел узнать тебя получше, подружиться. Хотя, кто знает, что на уме у Чанёля. Он многого нам не рассказывает, — этот факт явно огорчает Кёнсу, потому что он глубоко вздыхает и начинает жевать нижнюю губу. — Но он впервые кем-то заинтересован после расставания с бывшей. Это его в свое время сильно ранило. Он нам так и не поведал толком, что произошло. Только ты не проболтайся ему, о чем я тебе только что рассказал.

— Само собой, — обещает Бэкхён держать рот на замке. — И спасибо!

Бён благодарно кивает напоследок парню. Он действительно признателен Кёнсу. Его слова успокаивают и стирают все сомнения в том, что Чанёль действительно хотел, чтобы Бэкхён присутствовал на ночных посиделках у огня.

Пока Чондэ развлекается, Бэкхён вновь прячется в палатке. У него нет желания знакомиться с кем-либо ещё. Намного приятнее провести время в компании интересной книги. Изредка он слышит, как мимо пробегает гавкающий Моннён и, фыркая носом, пытается вырыть подкоп под его палаткой, но появляется девочка и с упрёком шикает на пса.

— Плохой Моннён. Не нужно навязываться Принцу.

И как Бэкхёну не улыбнуться после таких слов. Он смог очаровать не байкера, зато преуспел в этом деле с симпатичной малышкой. Эх, жаль, что он не по женской части, так бы точно отдал своё сердце ей, пообещав дождаться, когда та подрастёт. Бён уверен, из неё вырастет настоящая чаровница.

Парень успевает прочесть две трети книги, когда в их палатку возвращается Чондэ. Он надкусывает сочное зелёное яблоко и давится им, стоит только другу достаточно резко шлепнуться на соседний спальный мешок.

— Это было мега-круто! — глаза парня блестят задором и неприкрытой радостью. — Жду не дождусь вечера!

Чондэ взъерошен, его футболка прилипла к потному телу, лоб блестит. Видимо, тот основательно крутил педалями, чтобы впечатлить своей спортивностью фиолетововолосого байкера. Таким довольным Бэкхён не видел друга с тех самых пор, как парень свалил из стен родительского дома, переехав в Сеул, где и обосновался. К счастью, Бэкхён тоже нашёл работу в этом городе. И им не пришлось дружить на расстоянии.

Вскоре Чондэ, уставший и обессиленный, лениво берёт все вещички для принятия душа и вновь выскальзывает из палатки. А Бэкхён смотрит на часы. У него есть еще парочка часов до заката. Поэтому он заглядывает в сумку с вещами. Стоит подобрать вечерний гардероб, чтобы соответствовать любящему одеваться во все тёмные тона Чанёлю. После возвращения друга, Бэкхён тоже уходит принять освежающий душ. Он весь взмок от духоты и желает избавиться от неприятной липкости кожи. А ещё он никак не может избавиться от плотно засевшей в подкорке мозга мысли, что сегодня он удостоится не только пронзительных взглядов Чанёля. Потому что его приглашение было похоже на некое обещание. И Бэкхён в предвкушении ожидает, что последует за этими словами.

Именно поэтому он старательно готовится к вечеру, игнорируя шутки Чондэ с «прямо, как на свидание наряжаешься». Отчасти тот прав. Юноша действительно хочет выглядеть безукоризненно. Сначала Бэкхён решает подвести глаза чёрным карандашом, но после кидает его обратно в рюкзак.

— Думаешь, я не перестарался? — гладит себя по груди Бэкхён. На нем поверх черной майки сетчатая просвечивающая футболка с маленьким зелёненьким крокодильчиком, показывающим, что вещица не из дешёвых.

Чондэ только мотает головой и поднимает вверх два больших пальца. Если и после этого Чанёль не предпримет никаких шагов, чтобы очаровать его друга, то Чондэ самолично кастрирует этого байкера, а после связанным подложит под Бэкхёна. Потому что он самый лучший друг, как и окрестил себя ещё во время знакомства с Бёном много лет назад. Этот молодой человек всегда казался ему очаровательным и милым ребёнком, излучающим внутренний свет, чье сердце переполнено добротой и любовью, которыми он хотел бы поделиться со всеми. И когда искал родного и любимого человека, думал о том же и мечтал, чтобы ему ответно подарили не меньше любви и ласки. Кто сказал, что в этом плане мужчины отличаются? Может, Бэкхён и предпочитал представителей сильного пола, но вот Чондэ тоже надеялся на подобные сильные чувства. Когда он увидел Минсока, то решил, что гейство может передаваться воздушно-капельным путем, потому что он впервые подумал о парне в сексуальном контексте. Байкер слишком шикарно смотрелся в коже, обтягивающей его крепкую, как орех, задницу. Чондэ никогда подобным образом не засматривался на пятую точку друга, хотя та частенько голой маячит перед глазами, да и, стоит отметить, что надо. Но интереса не вызывает. Именно по этой причине, чтобы лучше понять себя и свою тягу, Чондэ захотел отрыть побольше информации о Минсоке, дольше проводить с ним время. Может, тогда поймёт свои странные порывы? Но парень оказался совершенно неприступным и недосягаемым. Чондэ же славится среди коллег в адвокатской конторе своим упрямством, поэтому его вряд ли подобное остановит. Он всё равно добьётся своего и раздобудет телефонный номер Минсока!

Медленно темнеет. Бэкхён нервно грызёт большой палец. Переживает. Чондэ только фыркает на такое поведение. Он сам нервничает, дожидаясь момента встречи с Минсоком. Но уверенно делает вид, что спокоен, как удав. В отличие от друга, он умеет скрывать свои эмоции, когда у того всё на лице написано: «Мучаюсь от внезапно проснувшихся чувств к Пак Чанёлю».

— Хватит хандрить, идём, — Чондэ наконец устаёт видеть метания друга, как он считает, на пустом месте. — Пора кадрить красавчика.

— Может, красавчиков? — играет бровями Бэкхён, а Чондэ делает вид, что не понимает, о чём это толкует его друг.

Бэкхён знает, что их с Чанёлем сейчас разделяет какая-то ничтожная сотня метров, поэтому он вряд ли успеет по дороге до палатки байкеров собраться и взять себя в руки. Но оттягивать момент их встречи крайне глупо. Поэтому, шагая неуверенной походкой и шаркая подошвой темных кроссовок о землю, он пытается побороть волнение и теребит края рукавов. Подобное поведение ему не свойственно. Он даже подобным образом не переживал на первом свидании с Чонином. Хотя, пожалуй, это сопоставимо с их первой ночью. Тогда Бэкхёна знатно потряхивало, как и сейчас.

Они уже близко. Можно различить стоящий перед горящим костром силуэт Кёнсу, попивающего из бутылки пиво. Возникает чувство дежавю. Только вчера Бэкхён ещё не догадывался, что его поджидало вместе с любованием пафосных мотоциклов байкеров. А в данный момент он боялся, как отреагирует Чанёль, что скажет, спросит, как поведёт себя? И как Бэкхён должен будет ему ответить?

Каждый раз, когда Бэкхён видит Чанёля, время постоянно будто замедляется. Плывёт на убаюкивающих волнах, от которых у юноши ухает сердце и будто падает на дно желудка, разбиваясь на крошечные осколки, превращающиеся в светло-сиреневых бабочек, чьи крылья при каждом взмахе светятся. Почему именно светло-сиреневый, лавандовый? Бэкхён не может дать ответа. Он даже готов заглянуть в словарь значения цветов, чтобы понять: может, это что-то и означает. Например: «Держись подальше от него, иначе вновь останешься с разбитым сердцем и одиноким в душе».

На Чанёле, как и предугадал Бэкхён, чёрная футболка с изображением разноцветного дракона. В этот раз мужчина ограничился лишь ей. С его плеч исчезла косуха, а с головы — кепка. Его волосы аккуратно уложены, немного волнистые и вьются на затылке. Чёлка разделена на косой пробор. Он пялится на жилистые крепкие руки с проступающими мышцами. На одном из предплечий, на внутренней стороне мелькает татуировка, но Бэкхён никак не может её разглядеть. И Бён продолжает рассматривать байкера до того момента, пока не оказывается стоящим в метре от него.

— Вечер добрый, Бэкхёна, — ласкает слух юноши голос мужчины. — Ты выглядишь… хм, — тот ещё раз осматривает его с головы до ног, из-за чего сердце Бэкхёна начинает биться быстрее, и договаривает предложение: -… изумительно.

— Горяч, как пламя, если быть совсем точным, — хмыкает Кёнсу.

Чанёль смотрит Бэкхёну куда-то в плечо и, сглатывая, заторможенно кивает. Интересно, заметил ли он, как от этого юноша покрылся мурашками и взволнованно задышал?

— Идём, я занял тебе место, — Бэкхён судорожно втягивает через нос воздух, когда пальцы Чанёля оборачиваются вокруг его запястья и деликатно тянут в сторону разложенного на поваленном дереве пледа.

— А мне кто-нибудь занял? Например, Мин? — завистливо выпячивает нижнюю губу Чондэ.

— Прости, друг, но ты в пролёте, — сочувствующе хлопает его по спине Кёнсу и тычет пальцем в окруженного девушками Минсока, который, опустив голову, крутит на руке браслет и смущенно улыбается.

Бэкхён думает, что отхватил джекпот, когда Чанёль просит одну девушку подвинуться, чтобы им с приглашённым парнем хватило места сесть рядом друг с другом. Вместе с этим он огорченно отмечает, как исчезают теплые, немного влажные пальцы с его руки, но он до сих пор чувствует исходящее от байкера тепло. Они сидят настолько близко, что соприкасаются друг с другом бёдрами и плечами. Иногда их ноги тоже сталкиваются. И в такие минуты Бэкхён отчетливо осознаёт их разницу в росте. И сердце учащённо сокращается. Вот бы это мгновение никогда не заканчивалось.

Друзья Чанёля настойчиво умоляют его сыграть. Бэкхён озадаченно вертит головой, не понимая, от чего такая суматоха. Пока не возвращается с гитарой Кёнсу, которую торжественно, словно поднесённый с почестями меч Экскалибур Артуру, вручает Паку. То, как Чанёль гладит струны и корпус, пробуждает фантазию зачарованно наблюдающего за байкером Бэкхёна. В ней эти самые длинные мозолистые пальцы скользят по его телу, огибают бёдра и щекочут чувствительное местечко под пупком. От этого температура его тела в мгновение ока поднимается, заставляет краснеет и гореть в области паха. Чтобы его не заподозрили в грешных мыслишках, он обмахивается руками и несколько раз повторяет, что ему жарко.

Стоит поблагодарить внимательного Чанёля, из рук которого он получает открытую бутылку холодного спрайта. Он благодарно кивает мужчине, запомнившему его вкусовые предпочтения, и чуть не проливает напиток на свои лучшие джинсы, когда рядом сидящая девушка задевает его локтём. Она даже не думает извиняться, наоборот, смотрит на Бэкхёна так, словно он здесь лишний и пора бы ему расчистить дорогу для созерцания байкера. Внезапно за него, дожили, называется, заступается девушка с короткой стрижкой, которая до этого непринужденно болтала с Минсоком, Тэён, кажется. Она просит поменяться с ней местами — так никто не помешает обзору обожательнице Чанёля, пытающейся лучше разглядеть настраивающего инструмент байкера. Та молниеносно соглашается.

Бэкхён не ошибся. Девушку действительно зовут Тэён. Она кажется ему очень милой. Даже её грудной низкий смех, совершенно несвойственный слабому полу в столь молодом возрасте. Они быстро находят общий язык. Оказывается, молодые люди учились в одном университете, только девушка закончила его на два года раньше. Даже встречались на двух баскетбольных матчах, но тогда Бэкхён не обратил на неё внимания. Тэён крайне удивляется столь внезапной встрече, причем, вовсе не на улицах Сеула, а в лагере.

— Может, это судьба? — девушка кокетливо отбрасывает назад рукой волосы.

На что парень не знает, как ответить, чтобы ненароком не обидеть малышку. Может быть, она и старше его, но такая хрупкая.

— Ему парни нравятся, — как-то чересчур грубо произносит подслушавший их разговор Чанёль, который при этом не отрывает своего взгляда от инструмента в руках.

На что Тэён поражённо охает и извиняется.

— Но мы можем же быть друзьями? Так? — тут же спрашивает она.

Этого Бэкхён ей запретить не может. Поэтому они обмениваются номерами. Парень врёт, что оставил телефон в Сеуле. Он даже забыл о нём, если бы девушка не спросила. Бэкхён настолько увлекся Чанёлем, что из его головы совершенно вылетел покоившийся на дне рюкзака мобильный.

Всё внимание молодого человека возвращается к Чанёлю. Он недоумевает, по какой причине мужчина сказал те слова Тэён. Может, Бэкхён его раздражает своей ориентацией? Она ему настолько неприятна? У Бэкхёна очень много вопросов к Чанёлю. И основной и самый главный — зачем он пригласил его? Случайно не потому, что понял, что Бэкхён на него пялится, и попросить перестать так себя вести?

Бэкхён продолжает ломать над этим голову, даже теряет момент, когда пытается отпить из пустой бутылки. Он тут же тихо матерится и смотрит по сторонам: увидел ли кто его очередной момент позора? В итоге юноша вновь зачарован сидящим рядом с ним Чанёлем. До чего же он прекрасен. Сердце так и замирает в груди при кажом взмахе густых ресниц.

— Пепел, взмывающий вверх, похож на снежинки, — в глазах мужчины отражаются искорки костра. Он делает глубокий вздох, настраивается, успокаиваясь, и касается медиатором струн, выдавая первые аккорды нежной мелодии.

Рот Бэкхёна удивлённо распахивается. Он судорожно вдыхает воздух, поражённый пением мужчины, который точно отводит музыке достаточное количество времени. Потому что так не играют зелёные новички. Чанёль явно связан с музыкой. И в глазах Бэкхёна он настоящий древнеегипетский бог Айхи, решивший снизойти до простых смертных и заставить их поклониться его божественному дару.

Голос Чанёля низкий, бархатный, ласкает, успокаивает, но сердце Бэкхёна болезненно сжимает от текста песни. Байкер явно изливает душу, открывается, оголяется перед всей компанией собравшихся у костра молодых людей.

_Ты так изменился…_  
Или же перемены произошли во мне?  
Ненавижу то время,  
Которое незаметно пролетело и изменило нас.  
Нас всех…  
Да, я тебя ненавижу.  
Ты покинул меня.  
Но я ни на один день  
Не забывал тебя.  
По правде, я скучаю.  
Я так обижен на тебя, что  
Просто сотру из памяти твой образ.  
Ведь намного больнее обвинять.  
Я холодно выдохну тебя, как дым,  
Как белый дым.  
Но, хотя я и обещал стереть воспоминания,  
Всё ещё не могу попрощаться с тобой.  
Снежинки падают  
И тают одна за другой.  
Я скучаю, я скучаю,  
Я скучаю, я скучаю.  
Сколько мне ещё ждать?  
Сколько ещё ночей не спать?  
Когда я встречусь с тобой?  
Когда я увижу тебя?  
Ты всё это знаешь.  
Ведь ты мой лучший друг.  
Утро снова наступит,  
Ведь ночь не может длиться вечно.  
Когда цветы зацветут,  
Закончится эта зима.  
Я скучаю, я скучаю,  
Я скучаю, я скучаю.*

Когда мелодия заканчивается, наступает оглушающая всех тишина. Секунда, вторая, третья, четвёртая. Бэкхён наконец пытается выдавить из себя какой-нибудь пресловутый комплимент, которых, наверное, Чанёль уже наслушался за свою жизнь. Но не успевает. Его голос потопает в восторженных визгах девушек. Даже Тэён не сдерживает своих порывов, трясёт его за плечо и восхищенно вторит остальным:

— Господи, какой же он крутой!

Девушки сразу теряют интерес к Минсоку и Кёнсу. Бён готов поспорить, если бы они были персонажами какой-то до одури слащавой манги, у тех вместо глаз горели бы сердечки.

— Всё для милых дам, — произносит в ответ мужчина.

Чанёль не отталкивает подбежавших юных особ и улыбается произведенному впечатлению на них. Это похоже на массовую истерию. Мужчина явно смущённо потирает шею на затылке и отвечает на поток вопросов касательно того, где научился и как давно играет на гитаре.

И Бэкхён понимает, что ему нет места на этом празднике жизни. Ему нет места рядом с Чанёлем. Как бы близко они сейчас ни сидели, они настолько далеки. Между ними вселенная. И только в другом измерении они смогли бы быть чем-то большим, нежели друзьями. Это изнутри ломает Бэкхёна. Заставляет тело дрожать. Нет, он не будет плакать. Хотя подбирающийся к горлу ком и ощущение влажности в уголках глаз говорят об обратном.

В этот вечер Бэкхён думает, что стоит распить прихваченную с собой бутылку коньяка. Он заранее понимает, как будет возмущён Чондэ, но ему необходимо это чувство, когда всё вылетает из головы, ощущение тепла в груди от выпитого алкоголя. Иначе кто ещё его согреет и поймёт? Только янтарный напиток. Он врёт Чондэ, что хочет отлить, когда на самом деле направляется в палатку и достаёт из сумки коньяк.

Но он не видит того, что изменило бы его столь поспешно принятое решение — озадаченно брошенного на его отдаляющуюся и исчезающую в темноте спину взгляда Чанёля.

Чтобы не засветиться и не быть пойманным с поличным, Бэкхён бредёт по тонкой тропинке в неизвестном направлении, всё больше отдаляясь от огней костров, света в палатках и редких круглых огоньков фар автодомов. При каждом седьмом шаге Бэкхён щедро отпивает из горлышка. Голова идёт кругом, но зато становится легче. Как этого и хотел молодой человек.

Юноша теряет координацию, когда коньяка остаётся на самом донышке. Забыть, не вспоминать. Но сознание не даёт ему избавиться от образов Чанёля, который тепло улыбается, не Бэкхёну, а девушкам. Конечно, куда раскатал губёшки молодой человек? Какой нормальный мужик откажется от женского внимания в пользу какого-то одного парня?

При очередном шаге нога находит какой-то булыжник, отчего юноша с глухим звуком падает на землю. Лодыжку тут же пронзает боль. Но Бэкхён только тихо поскуливает и ругает себя за неуклюжесть. Какой же он ничтожный. Даже природа тыкает его в это лицом, как нашкодившего щенка. Нет никакого желания подниматься. Парень так и остаётся сидеть. В этот раз он не сдерживает скупых мужских слёз, что предательски скатываются по щекам. Помереть в этом месте не так и страшно. Будет у озера свой призрак. А мистические истории многих привлекают. Тогда и лагерь прославится и станет востребованным у молодёжи для отдыха. Яблоку будет негде упасть. И кто знает, сколько здесь появится похожих историй, где запутавшийся в жизни человек встретит кого-то, в кого влюбится всем сердцем, но его чувства окажутся безответными.

Парень обнимает коленки руками, прижимая бутылку ближе к груди. Всё запуталось ещё сильнее. И зачем только он сбежал в этот лагерь с Чондэ? От проблем, к сожалению, не убежишь. А теперь он втрескался в ещё большие. Он здесь только вторые сутки, но уже хочет побыстрее вернуться, чтобы не видеть радостные лица других, довольных родителей со счастливыми детьми, переполненных надеждами девушек, не видеть причину их влюбленных воздыханий — Пак Чанёля.

— Чанёль, — по слогам горько изрекает Бэкхён имя того, кто ещё больше усложнил ему жизнь.

Теперь он вряд ли сможет так просто выбросить его из головы и сердца. Это похоже на то, в чём Бэкхёну пока что тяжело признаться. Если он сейчас это сделает, то всё кончено. Бэкхён не будет знать, как ему стоит жить дальше. Его сердце ноет от боли внезапных чувств. Балбес, идиот, глупец. Вновь вляпался. Теперь по-крупному. Может, ему стоит вернуться к Чонину, возобновить всё, извиниться? А смысл? Бэкхён качает головой от абсурдности своих мыслей. Они не любят друг друга. Это простая привязанность, обычная привычка: просыпаться рядом, целоваться, говорить за просмотром телевизора, готовить на двоих, выходить гулять в парк, поддерживать друг друга. Это были чудесные полтора года. Если быть совсем точным, то одиннадцать месяцев, а после жизнь вновь потеряла краски. Всё больше сравнений, всё меньше времени друг на друга.

Бэкхён благодарен Чонину за все пережитые вместе моменты. Сейчас он сожалеет, что так поступил с ним. Но прошлого не воротишь. Что сделано, то сделано. Есть только один вариант — прочесть сообщение и ответить на него. Но пока рано. Бэкхён хочет хотя бы немного отдохнуть. Если он и будет мучиться, то исключительно от своих чувств к Чанёлю. Если, конечно, выберется из этого леса и его не загрызут хищники.

— Бэкхён!

Вот и слуховые галлюцинации пожаловали, раз ему даже здесь мерещится голос Чанёля. Бэкхён мотает головой. Это всё ему кажется, ведь мужчина бы вряд ли бросил весёлую компанию и отказался бы от женского внимания в пользу него. К тому же он не знал, куда направится Бэкхён. А искать его — зачем бы это понадобилось Чанёлю? Но зов повторяется. Голос слышится более отчётливо, совсем неподалеку. Бэкхён шмыгает носом и стирает с лица влагу. Может, в этом месте уже водятся свои приведения и решили поиздеваться над ним?

Но шуршит земля с листвой невысоких кустарников. И снова его зовут по имени. Бэкхён не может поверить своим глазам, когда перед ним возникает высокая фигура взволнованного Чанёля, который вновь обращается к нему и старается поднять с земли.

Но Бэкхён болезненно шипит и плюхается обратно на задницу.

— Чёрт, кажется я подвернул ногу.

— И зачем ты в лес один поперся? Это же опасно. Совсем с головой не дружишь? — кажется, Чанёля сильно разозлил поступок Бэкхёна. — Там дальше горы. И неизвестно, как бы всё обернулось, не найди я тебя.

— Моя голова другим была занята, — заплетающимся языком произносит Бэкхён и поднимает практически пустую бутылку с коньяком.

— Какого черта, Бэкхён? — отбирает у него её Чанёль и, пребывая в бешенстве, швыряет куда-то в кусты. Слышится звон разбивающегося стекла. — Все переживают за него. Чондэ с ума чуть не сошёл, обыскался его, а этот дуралей тут напивается!

— Все? — цепляется за слова парень и поднимает голову. — И ты тоже переживал?

— Естественно, — без долгих раздумий кивает Чанёль и, помогая подняться, разрешает хромающему парню опереться о своё плечо.

— Значит, чуточку, самую малость, но я тебе нравлюсь? — Бэкхён тут же кусает свой дрянной язык. Не зря говорят, что у трезвого на уме, то у пьяного на языке. Он совершенно не может в таком состоянии контролировать свою речь и не думает, что именно говорит. Пару раз он даже повздорил с Чондэ, а после не помнил, почему тот на него дуется.

— Прости, что? — Чанёль останавливается и заглядывает в раскрасневшееся после алкоголя и дикого смущения лицо Бэкхёна.

— Не обращай внимания, забудь этот пьяный бред, — как же тяжело врать мужчине, когда он так близко. Можно просто протянуть руку и дотронуться до щеки. Бэкхён долго изнывал ранее от подобного желания. Но Чанёль вряд ли это оценит. Последнее предложение подвергается сильным сомнениям, стоит Чанёлю произнести следующую фразу.

— Кто тут бредит, так это я тобой.

— Ась? — только и может выдать изумленный Бэкхён. Может быть, он и в стельку пьяный, но со слухом у него пока всё в порядке.

— Нравишься ты мне, что здесь непонятного? — отводит взгляд, явно тушуясь, мужчина.

Его слова вводят парня в ступор и кажутся неправдоподобными, нереальными, вообще из другого, какого-то параллельного мира.

— Даже не так, ты мне не просто немного нравишься, Бэкхён, а настолько сильно, что мне впервые от этого страшно. Я боюсь, потому что никогда подобного не испытывал.

— Не шути так, — заторможенно реагирует Бэкхён, но в смотрящих на него глазах Пака нет и намёка на лукавство. Такой серьёзный и решительный, словно пловец перед прыжком в воду с десятиметровой вышки. Но это слишком неправдоподобно. Они от силы знают друг друга часов сорок, и такой мужчина уже говорит о подобном. Всё нутро юноши кричит: «Не верю!»

— Даже и не думал, — черты лица Чанёля сразу смягчаются, когда он подмечает, насколько его признание потрясло юношу.

Почему он такой? Зачем причиняет боль Бэкхёну столь нежным взглядом и тёплой улыбкой? И этими словами? Пользуется моментом, когда Бён настолько слабый и пьяный, поэтому не посмеет отказать? Знавал Бэкхён таких, кто сыпался в его сторону комплиментами, стараясь затащить в постель. Но стоило им отказать или сказать, что Бэкхён подумает над предложением, как получал в лицо обидное: «Чего ты ломаешься и стоишь из себя недотрогу? Разве не ради хорошего траха заигрывал?». И лучшее, что может ответить в данной ситуации Бён — молчание.

Чанёль обходителен. При каждом шаге придерживает за пояс Бэкхёна, чтобы тот ненароком не прочесал носом тропинку. И как только в нём уживается столько положительных качеств? Он удивительный. Маска его суровости давно спала. Он мягок и заботлив, но отчего-то старается оградиться от людей, скрыть свой истинный характер. Скорее всего, дело в том, что его ранили. Бэкхёну знакомо это чувство. Юноша икает и повторно запинается, но крепкая рука байкера прижимает его ближе, не давая упасть. У него громыхает в груди сердце. И Чанёль точно это почувствовал. Невозможно не ощутить, находясь столь близко, бешеный ритм, к тому же, Бэкхён учащенно дышит как после стометровки. С этим нужно что-то делать, иначе парень просто сдастся и наделает глупостей.

— Горе луковое, зачем напивался, когда не умеешь пить? — Чанёль, кажется, пытается довести Бэкхёна до истерики легким прикосновением ладони к волосам, которые перебирают длинные пальцы с серебряными кольцами.

— Надо было, — застенчиво подаёт голос Бэкхён.

Он немного зол, вспоминая события у костра. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что Чанёль поёт для него, а слова мужчины, столь беззаботно брошенные девушкам, всё испортили. Именно поэтому Бэкхён перестал себя тешить надеждами.

В лесу темно и тихо. Возможно, немного пришедшему в себя Бэкхёну было бы страшно в нём находиться, если бы не Чанёль. С ним ничего не боязно. Если бы он был у Бэкхёна первым, то он точно бы так не переживал во время секса. Потому что одним своим видом парень способен подарить уверенность. Но вместе с тем Бэкхён не может не тушеваться под его внимательным взглядом. При этом у него постоянно возникает ощущение, словно его тела касаются языки пламени. А сейчас ноги подкашиваются вовсе не из-за спиртного, а больше из-за близости. Кстати, у Чанёля приятный запах духов. Терпкий, травянистый. Никакой сладости или же ягодных ноток. Такой поистине мужской.

— Эй, не время дрыхнуть, — Чанёль пытается дозваться до засыпающего парня.

И юноша резко отшатывается, при этом ощущает, как его продолжает удерживать за пояс рука байкера.

Стыдоба-то какая! Бэкхён обнюхивал мужчину, ещё и носом потирался об аппликацию дракона на груди.

— Прости, — пытается извиниться за всё Бён. Он старается успокоить себя, убедить, что пьяным можно простить подобную выходку. И Пак не станет расценивать это как домогательство.

— Вот мы и вернулись, — сообщает в ответ Чанёль.

Только сейчас Бён замечает, что они вышли на территорию кемпинга. Многие из отдыхающих уже спят, кое-где горит свет и слышны тихие разговоры.

«Чондэ точно не спит. Ну и влетит мне от него», — настраивает себя на худший исход Бэкхён. Но он знал, на что шёл, когда так поступал с ним. Он заслуживает, чтобы ему всыпали по первое число. Он бы сам поступил так же на месте Чондэ.

Они практически доходят до душевых, чтобы Бэкхён немного протрезвел, охладив лицо, когда Чанёль, будучи слишком любопытным, спрашивает парня:

— Что случилось, раз ты так отчаянно пытался забыться?

— Я застрял в дерьме и никак не могу выбраться, — довольно честный ответ.

Бэкхён опирается спиной на дверь. Внутри помещения не горит свет. Даже лампочка над стоящими на крыльце молодыми людьми. Но он всё равно может разглядеть лицо Чанёля. Тот как-то странно на него смотрит, не движется, даже его дыхание еле различимо в полнейшей тишине. Бэкхёну приходит в голову сравнение с фотографией. Всё замерло, словно запечатлённое на фотоплёнке. А не обладает ли байкер, случайно, подобной сверхспособностью? Бён уже хочет пошутить, разрядить внезапно напряжённую обстановку, но мужчина опережает его, делая один уверенный широкий шаг, отчего его грудная клетка прикасается к сетчатой кофте Бэкхёна, а ладони опускаются по обе стороны от головы юноши на шероховатую поверхность двери.

— Может, это как-то поможет? — дыхание Чанёля приятно щекочет щеку парня, впитываясь под кожу и отпечатываясь румянцем на ней.

— Ты о чем? Что… — Бэкхёна целуют так, что перед глазами вспыхивают яркие пятна.

С Чонином так не было. Это был приятный поцелуй, но не такой, доводящий до полуобморочного состояния.

Чанёль знает, что делает. Он демонстрирует Бэкхёну во всей красе свою безупречную технику. Вжимается в него всем телом, придерживает за плечи, не даёт упасть. Его рот воровато целует горчащие от распитого коньяка губы. Парню тяжело дышать. Он вдыхает небольшими порциями воздух, цепляется за футболку на груди мужчины, сильнее задирает голову, чтобы Чанёлю было удобнее его целовать, и тут же стукается затылком о деревянную поверхность двери. Пак хихикает, пока Бён мычит от боли. Стоит лишь тому возмутиться, как поцелуи возвращаются. Теперь уже более глубокие и томные. В ход вступает язык. Парень беззастенчиво отвечает, постанывая в рот байкера. Хвала алкоголю, иначе бы он на подобное никогда не решился. Распахивает рот шире, ощутив то, как кончик языка Чанёля скользит по зубам. Безумно сладко, мокро, запредельно чувственно — пожалуй, это всё, что вертится в голове Бэкхёна, когда мужчина проникает в рот языком, углубляя поцелуй.

Реально ли происходящее? Парню верится с трудом. Но эти ощущения крепкого чужого тела, его тепла, дыхание, стук сердца, пульс бьющейся на шее жилки — слишком осязаемы, как и ноющая после удара боль в затылке.

— Бэк, — отрывается на мгновение от его губ Чанёль, переводит дыхание и набирает в лёгкие воздуха, чтобы атаковать рот юноши новой порцией обезоруживающих поцелуев.

Его руки проникают под майку Бэкхёна и практически невесомо скользят ладонями по впалому животу, под которым прощупывается пресс.

В паху Бэкхёна разгорается нешуточное пламя. Особенно, когда пальцы Чанёля дразняще, лишь на одну фалангу проскальзывают под резинку боксеров. Он ощущает ответное возбуждение Пака. Этот невероятно притягательный и сексуальный байкер действительно его хочет, пресвятая Дева! Тут же из воспоминаний стираются все эти вьющиеся вокруг Чанёля девушки, глупые обиды и даже исчезает боль в лодыжке.

До чего же ему хорошо. Но при этом мало. Слишком мало.

— О да, господи, пожалуйста, прикоснись ко мне, — хнычет Бэкхён, подаваясь вперёд тазом.

Но ласка тут же прекращается. Как и поцелуй, который обрывается столь же неожиданно, как и ранее начинался.

— Тебе пора, Бэкхён, — немного чопорно произносит Чанёль, при этом он прочищает горло, чтобы смыть нотки волнения и возбуждения.

— Все хорошо, не останавливайся, — тянется за очередным поцелуем Бэкхён, но байкер поворачивает в сторону голову, отчего юноша мажет губами по его скуле.

— Так не пойдет, — хмурится Чанёль, убирая с плеч руки Бёна. — Выспись и протрезвей, а там мы поговорим. Вот тогда ты и скажешь, глядя мне в глаза, все эти шальные желания, что хотел бы испробовать со мной.

— Но Чанёль, я… И ты тоже возбужден, — юноша искренне не понимает, почему в мгновение ока настроение Чанёля так кардинально поменялось? Что происходит?

— Уверен, что такой сильный малый, как ты, справится с простым стояком, — успокаивающе чмокает его в щеку Пак. По всей видимости, ему нравится издеваться над Бэкхёном. Никак иначе.

Проверяет ли он его на выдержку или же просто глумится над его чувствами? Это и намеревается выяснить Бэкхён. И именно в этот столь важный момент истины парни слышат голос Чондэ, поэтому поспешно отстраняются друг от друга.

Чондэ действительно отчитывает виновато понурившего голову Бэкхёна, но, заметив, что тот подвернул ногу, утихомиривается и перевоплощается из гаргульи вновь в лучшего друга. Когда Бёну удаётся утрясти неприятную ситуацию с Чондэ, он замечает, что под шумок Чанёль незаметно смотался. И готов придушить этого байкера, кинувшего его на растерзание Киму.

В душевую он так и не идёт. Нет ни сил, ни желания. Да и объяснять другу свой стояк тоже не хочется. Рассказывать о поцелуе с Чанёлем он пока не решается, оставив это на новый день.

Этой ночью в спальном мешке Бэкхён неистово орудует рукой, кусая ребро ладони и глуша стоны, чтобы не дай бог разбудить Чондэ. Иначе он помрёт со стыда. Пока он не кончает, покрывает Чанёля всеми известными ему бранными словами. Он вытирает руки и обмякшую плоть салфеткой, уничтожая следы своего позора. После, выжатый, как лимон, и полностью обессиленный, Бэкхён проваливается в сон.

**День третий**

Чондэ будит его ни свет, ни заря, чтобы поговорить и узнать, что же вчера произошло. Сначала Бэкхён не собирается ничего рассказывать и просит друга отвести его в душевую. Чондэ тот ещё прохвост, поэтому не обходится без шантажа с его стороны. Он выполнит просьбу, но взамен Бэкхён расскажет ему всё-всё-всё, начиная с их вечеринки у костра. И ничего не остаётся, как согласиться.

Спросонья парень плохо соображает, голова ноет от боли — выпитая бутылка коньяка даёт о себе знать. Душ приятно освежает, даёт возможность привести мысли в порядок. Но Бэкхён продолжает оставаться сонным. Даже не помогает ополаскивание лица холодной водой. Чондэ заботливо обтирает друга полотенцем и помогает одеться. Позже, в палатке, он обвязывает пострадавшую ногу Бэкхёна эластичным бинтом и выжидающе садится по-турецки рядом.

Сначала Бёну тяжело даются первые слова с описаниями своих переживаний перед вчерашней встречей, но с каждым сказанным словом он всё больше погружается в события вечера и открывается другу.

— Но он не хочет меня, — заканчивает свой рассказ Бэкхён.

— С чего ты взял, Бэкхён? — Чондэ готов стукнуть друга за такие выводы. — Не накручивай себя почем зря!

— Мы целовались, но Чан внезапно прервал поцелуй и пожелал мне хороших снов. Хотя я был весьма не против продолжения, красноречиво терся о него и стонал в ухо. Кажется, история повторяется, — поясняет своё решение юноша, при этом не может сдержать горького глубокого вздоха, в котором так и сквозит обреченностью.

Но Чондэ касается руками его щёк, чтобы Бэкхён посмотрел на него, успокаивающе гладит большими пальцами.

— Бэкхён, ты сам создаешь себе проблемы. Я говорил тебе, не бежать от Чонина, расставить все точки над i. Думаешь, ему было достаточно той смски? Так отношения не разрывают. Особенно, когда вы с ним больше года встречались, даже жили вместе.

— Знаю, но я чертов трус, который просто испугался, — трёт руками лицо Бэкхён, потому что ему неимоверно стыдно перед другом, который прав, он это признаёт. — По сути дела, я поступил с ним так же, как и его бывший. Я сильно сожалею и не могу сказать, глядя в глаза, что наши отношения изжили своё. Мне надоело быть заменой, и эти сравнения с бывшим поддостали.

— А сейчас ты страдаешь, бежишь повторно, отказываешься от Чанёля. Кто знает, может, эти отношения будут именно такими, о каких ты и мечтал, пока встречался с Чонином? — цокает Чондэ.

И Бэкхёну нечего ответить, потому что он сам не знает ответа. Да кто вообще может дать ответ на то, что творится в голове у Чанёля. Чем обусловлено его странное поведение? Может, Бэкхён правда сделал поспешные выводы, и байкер действительно не хотел, чтобы они сблизились, когда парень был в стельку пьян?

— Хорошо, выспись. Выглядишь хреново. А после поговорим, — шуршит пакет, и Бэкхён получает таблетку аспирина, которую тут же проглатывает, запивая водой.

Он не знает сколько времени проходит, пока его вновь будят. И снова этим нарушителем спокойствия оказывается его друг.

— Изыди, нечисть, — Бэкхён прикрывает руками голову и пытается отмахнуться от Чондэ, который повторно лишает его возможности досмотреть приятные сновидения.

— Мне именно это и передать дожидающемуся твою тушку Чанёлю? — отзывается парень.

Его веселит такой помятый, домашний, естественный вид друга. И как такого не полюбить? Может, Бэкхён всё ещё сомневается в чувствах Чанёля, но Чондэ, Минсок и Кёнсу уже давно поняли всю ситуацию. И просто не хотят вмешиваться. Бэкхён с Чанёлем — люди взрослые, сами во всём разберутся. Только бы не наделали глупостей. И тут Чондэ беспокоится больше о своем друге, у которого язык бежит вперёд разума.

— Чанёль здесь? — сознание тут же проясняется, и Бэкхён, как ошпаренный, резко вскакивает, забывая о перебинтованной конечности, и тут же хнычет от боли, потирая пострадавшее место.

— Ага. Он мне ничего не говорит. Молчит, как партизан. Просто попросил тебя позвать, — в молчаливости Чанёлю нет равных. Из него даже не хочется выпытывать правду, стоит лишь тому бросить один испепеляющий взгляд, как исчезает всякое желание выведать что-либо. Хотя Чондэ в курсе, что Чанёль вовсе не такой злюка. Его поведение стало понятным, как только Ким узнал историю о расставании, хотя Пак явно что-то не договаривал. Это и беспокоит парня. Потому что он не хочет, чтобы пострадал его лучший друг, заслуживший больше остальных быть наконец счастливым и перестать чувствовать себя подавленным и одиноким.

— Хорошо, я сейчас, — Бэкхён выискивает в сумке освежающий дыхание спрей.

У него, к сожалению, нет времени почистить зубы и привести себя в порядок, а отогнать от себя парня, с которым вчера у них практически случился секс (о да, Бэкхён, не забыл об этом, и вряд ли бы смог, несмотря на крайнюю степень опьянения), юноша не хочет.

— А я пока пойду с Минсоком в картишки переброшусь, — сообщает Чондэ. — Продемонстрирую свои навыки.

Авось с байкером и на желание сыграют, тогда этот парень точно будет обязан дать свой номер телефона. Молодой человек уже пытался выведать его у Кёнсу с Чанёлем. Но те посчитали, что подобное решать исключительно Минсоку. И как бы Чондэ ни старался по-тихому скомуниздить мобильный у одного из парней, чтобы разжиться заветным номерком, все его попытки оканчивались полным крахом.

Кряхтя и шипя от боли, когда нечаянно опирается на пострадавшую конечность, Бэкхён вылезает из палатки. И почему Чанёлю удаётся внешне всегда оставаться на высоте? Сейчас он по-странному серьёзный. Хмурый, с поджатыми губами и сверкающим взглядом. Бэкхён неосознанно вспоминает тот момент с поцелуем, где Пак выглядел похоже. И тут же тушуется, бубня неуверенное «с добрым утром».

— Есть разговор, — вместо приветствия заявляет Чанёль.

Оторопело Бэкхён кивает. Такое поведение озадачивает его. И ещё больше он удивляется, стоит Чанёлю схватить его за руку, сплетая чужие пальцы со своими в крепкий замок.

— Тогда давай-ка обсудим всё в вашей палатке.

Он заталкивает юношу обратно и шустро закрывает палатку на молнию, демонстрируя обтянутую чёрной футболкой широкую спину с играющими на ней мышцами Бёну.

Бэкхён охает, когда его валят на спальный мешок, ещё теплый после недавнего пребывания в нём парня. Он замирает, жмурится, боится, что сейчас, словно ударами, на него обрушится поток неприятных слов, среди которых «давай забудем».

— Бэк… Бэкхён. Хённа, — повторяет Чанёль, выдыхая прямо в ухо. — Ты помнишь?

— И не забывал, — вот точно сейчас это и произойдет. «Прости — забыли».

Именно на это настраивает себя Бэкхён. Но прикосновения Чанёля к его лицу слишком мягкие, не сулящие боли и огорчений.

— Я не знаю, куда это нас приведёт, но давай попробуем?

Глаза юноши удивлённо распахиваются. Он таращится на нависшего над ним мужчину, который продолжает касаться тыльной стороной ладони его щеки.

— Мне не послышалось? Ты предлагаешь?..

— Встречаться. Что, не хочешь? — тут же недовольно хмурится Чанёль.

— Хочу, даже очень, — выпаливает Бэкхён, перехватывая руку мужчины и целуя костяшки.

Пальцы пахнут сладостью, поэтому, не задумываясь, парень ведёт языком по ним, слизывая остатки липкого варенья. Инжир. Бэкхён уверен на все сто, что это именно он. От его проделки глаза Чанёля становятся мутными и тёмными. Поэтому Бён быстро прекращает свои махинации, которые, похоже, носят для байкера весьма провокационный мотив.

Наконец юноша понимает, что же изображено на татуировке мужчины: овивающая ствол дерева и принимающая форму гитары змея. Змей-искуситель. Как же эта татуировка на предплечье подходит Чанёлю!

— Тогда здорово, — и почему у Пака настолько заразительная яркая улыбка? Невозможно не ответить ему тем же. И как после этого прикажете злиться насчёт вчерашнего, когда возбуждённому Бэкхёну пришлось самому справляться с каменной эрекцией?

Чанёль укладывается рядом на спальный мешок Чондэ, массирует пальцами густые волосы Бэкхёна. Его дыхание размеренное и успокаивающее.

— Как ты? Как голова?

— Всё плохо, — жалуется ему Бэкхён, но отчего-то улыбка так и не сходит с его губ.

— Тогда я знаю, что тебя исцелит, — вновь на лице парня тень, отбрасываемая головой Чанёля. И его рот опять познаёт вкус поцелуев мужчины.

Как же мало нужно Бэкхёну для счастья. Всего лишь, чтобы его вот так собственнически целовали, сминали его губы в нетерпеливом поцелуе и между ними шептали «мой драгоценный».

Он влюбляется в Чанёля ещё сильнее. Это приятно. И это больно. Ведь его деньки у озера сочтены.

**День четвёртый**

Маленькую хозяйку того славного пёсика, Моннёна, зовут Хёнрин. Утром Бэкхён с Чанёлем прогуливаются с ней вокруг лагеря и бросают псу резиновую косточку, которая издаёт побеждённый писк всякий раз, когда оказывается зажатой между зубов животного. Бэкхён всё ещё прихрамывает, но с радостью соглашается подышать свежим воздухом и поиграть с Моннёном.

Странное дело, но собака полюбила Бэкхёна. Виляла при встрече исключительно ему хвостом, а вот на Чанёля рычала. От этого Пак только недовольно и тихо бранится, называя пса «маленьким дьяволёнком», который не даёт ему приблизиться к Бэкхёну ближе, чем на метр. Иначе он начинает злобно рычать и истошно тявкать. А юноша вместо того, чтобы жалеть Чанёля, наоборот, забавляется, держит за руку счастливую девочку и смеётся над отставшим от них обиженным байкером.

Они возвращают ребёнка молодой паре, которая только с улыбкой смотрит на свою смущающуюся дочурку, нашедшую свою первую любовь в лице Бэкхёна. Родители девочки благодарят за прогулку с малышкой. Но Бён тут же отмахивается. Это было приятно и совершенно не хлопотно. И он с радостью повторит подобные утренние прогулки, при этом он не обращает внимание, как озлобленно щурит глаза Чанёль, глядя на превратившегося в милый золотой комочек пса. Так и не скажешь, что минутами ранее тот истерзал своими зубами левую штанину его джинсов.

— Когда я вырасту, то хочу, чтобы такой парень стал моим мужем, — признаётся девочка Бэкхёну, пряча лицо в шерсти устроившегося у неё на руках уставшего пса.

— Принцесса, прости, но я не смогу. Ты милая и красивая. Твой принц ещё отыщет тебя, — гладит по голове и теребит одну из косичек ребёнка Бэкхён, виновато глядя на Хёнрин.

— Мне другой не нужен, — обижается малышка, и её родители печально вздыхают. Тяжело объяснить ребёнку, что Бэкхён занят и вряд ли сможет когда-нибудь стать её женихом. И ещё тяжелее, что молодому человеку нравятся парни.

— Но у твоего принца уже есть принцесса, — вмешивается в беседу Чанёль.

Когда девочка разочарованно, чуть не плача, уходит в палатку, а парни прощаются с её родителями, Бэкхён больно тычет Чанёля пальцем в ребро и явно недовольно изрекает:

— Не слишком ли принцесса высоковата для принца?

— По мне — в самый раз, — хмыкает Чанёль и, наклоняясь, добавляет: — Тем более, на принцессу больше похож ты, а не я.

Он целует руку Бэкхёна и прикусывает средний палец, который ему в итоге демонстративно показывает смущенный подобными выкрутасами юноша, исчезая в недрах палатки Чанёля.

**День пятый**

 

Через два дня после начала странных отношений Бэкхёна и Чанёля идёт дождь. Молодые люди отлеживаются в палатке байкера. И Пак отгоняет не только назойливую мошкару от своего новоиспеченного парня, но и их с Бёном друзей. Минсоку с Кёнсу приходится временно обосноваться в палатке Чондэ и сильно потеснить парня, ведь та не рассчитана на троих.

В этот вечер впервые не разводится костёр. Но это не мешает пылать сердцу Бэкхёна.

Он устраивается на груди Чанёля и слушает монотонный стук капель о водонепроницаемую ткань палатки. Возможно, на первый взгляд может показаться, что он скучает, но это не так. Он ценит каждую минуту, проведённую с Чанёлем.

**День шестой**

В этот день Бэкхёну приходится попрощаться сразу с двумя.

Первый человек — Тэён.

Пару дней они общались с девушкой, но та быстро забыла о так и несостоявшихся отношениях с Бэкхёном, стоило только понять, что взгляды молодого человека направлены исключительно в сторону Чанёля, который не покидал их во время разговоров во время обеда ни на минуту. Она сдалась и переключила своё внимание на отдыхавшего со своей компанией скромного работника компьютерной фирмы.

Тэён очень милая и добрая и должна ещё встретить любимого. Что, собственно, и желает ей Бэкхён при расставании.

— Спасибо, Бэкхён-а, за беспокойство, но у меня уже всё схвачено, — обнимает его девушка и демонстрирует на телефоне контактный адрес и номер того самого молодого человека, с которым она проводила последние два дня пребывания в летнем лагере.

И сразу же юноша перестаёт волноваться и чувствовать себя перед ней виноватым.

Второй светлый человечек, которого Бэкхён сжимает в объятиях, желая приятной обратной дороги — Хёнрин. Девочка не сдерживает слёз и плачет у него на плече. Но Бён мужается, хотя ему крайне нелегко даётся это прощание. Он привязался к этой замечательной малышке и её верному рыцарю-псу. Когда он вернётся в Сеул, то первым делом купит себе такого же корги и назовёт Моннёном. Потому что он влюбился в эту подвижную, преданную и крайне смышлёную собаку. И ещё он отыщет девочку на просторах социальных сетей, будет поддерживать контакт, если ребёнок сам этого пожелает.

Чанёль тоже, стоя в сторонке, пытается не подать вида, что расстроен. За день до отъезда девочки, ему всё же удаётся умаслить и подружиться с Моннёном, предоставив в качестве залога их дружбы два огромных куска прожаренного сочного стейка. Тогда Бэкхён пожаловался, что его «променяли на еду». Но после Чанёль быстренько заткнул всякие возмущения своим поцелуем.

Если Бэкхёну настолько тяжело дались прощания с ними, то он даже не представляет себе, что с ним будет при расставании с Чанёлем. Он решает не думать об этом и наслаждаться моментом.

**День седьмой**

Медленно приближается седьмой день отдыха в лагере. Парочка друзей резвится вместе с байкерами в озере, играя в водный волейбол. Они похожи на маленьких детей, которые плещутся у берега, визжащие и кричащие от радости.

Чондэ громко смеется и обещает, что не отдаст победу Кёнсу. Хотя готов уступить её, если Минсок наконец даст ему номер своего телефона, на что тот заряжает ему надувным мячом в лицо. Попытка номер тридцать два разжиться телефончиком байкера вновь провалена. Бэкхён совершенно не понимает своего друга, который, как сам ранее утверждал, вовсе не способен запасть на парня. Или это просто неуёмное желание подружиться и не потерять контакт с Минсоком? Хотя кому говорить и удивляться о влюблённости с первого взгляда?

Это первый день, когда повреждённая лодыжка не даёт о себе знать, не ограничивая свободу энергичного и крайне неусидчивого Бэкхёна.

До этого Чанёль носился с парнем, как курица с яйцом. Обеспечивал холодными компрессами, поддерживал ежечасной дозой поцелуев, приносил таблетки обезболивающего и не давал скучать, пока его друзья с Чондэ развлекались походами в горы и водными процедурами. Он ни один раз повторял, чтобы Бэкхён не чувствовал себя виноватым. Остаться с ним — личный выбор Чанёля. И все эти прогулки с друзьями не сравнятся с тем, насколько ему хорошо просто сидеть с Бэкхёном в обнимку у костра или же готовить куриный суп. «Мне приятнее находиться с тобой, вне зависимости от места и времени» — говорил Чанёль.

И Бэкхён начинал ему верить.

Юноша с головой, как и в глубь озера, погружается в эти странные отношения, похожие на короткую интрижку. Он не надеется на большее. Это обычный кратковременный курортный роман, о которых раньше Бэкхён знал лишь понаслышке от сотрудников на своей работе. Сам же он с подобным никогда не сталкивался и не верил, что такое может с ним произойти. Но, отбросив мысли о скоротечности подобного романа, юноша наслаждается своим времяпрепровождением с Чанёлем. Даже если после будет больно и его ждёт долгая депрессия в стенах своей пустой квартиры. Чонин точно не глупый, всё правильно расценил и давно съехал.

Юноша откидывает всякий страх, улыбается и бросает мяч Чондэ, и тут же охает от неожиданности, ощутив, как скользят на его поясе чужие пальцы, обхватывая его рукой и притягивая спиной плотнее к твёрдой груди. Он знает, что это Чанёль. Никто другой бы не посмел проделать подобное. И особенно при байкере, не отходящем ни на минуту от Бёна.

Мужчина коротко, прерывисто дышит ему в затылок, вызывая стайку мурашек, и уже обеими руками обнимает поперёк туловища. Он довольно мычит и прикусывает мочку с серьгой-гвоздиком. Бэкхён отвлекается и забывает об игре, когда Чанёль своим уже достаточно твёрдым достоинством потирается между его ягодиц. Парня сразу же обдаёт жаром, и его собственная плоть просыпается от внезапного возбуждения. Бэкхён блаженно прикрывает глаза, расплывается в улыбке и откидывает назад голову, примостив её на плече Пака.

— Так, завязывайте лобызаться, парни. Тут, вообще-то, и дети есть, — полушепотом произносит Чондэ, бросая в воркующую парочку мяч, который отскакивает от загородившей его друга широкой спины Чанёля.

— Да, хорош. Какой вы им пример подаёте? — поддерживает его Минсок, при этом обычно возникающий первым Кёнсу помалкивает в сторонке. Либо вновь вынашивает какой-то коварный план, чтобы заставить Бэкхёна с Чанёлем смущаться или чувствовать неловкость, либо он не видит ничего страшного в простых объятиях со спины.

Вообще, Кёнсу в плане ориентации для Бэкхёна так и остался загадкой. Он, вроде бы, не против гомосексуальных отношений, но в то же время может недовольно смотреть исподлобья, наводя нехилый страх на непривыкшего к таким взглядам Бэкхёна. Только позже юноша узнаёт, что это в порядке вещей, и друзья Кёнсу привыкли к подобному.

— Пример? Что у любви нет ни народности, ни возраста, ни пола, — спокойно отвечает Чанёль, целуя за ухом Бэкхёна.

Возможно, он не смущён, что не скажешь о молодом человеке в его руках. Бэкхён издаёт боевой клич и подаётся корпусом назад. Срабатывает эффект неожиданности. Чанёль с головой уходит под воду, а довольный выходкой смеющийся Бэкхён по-быстрому сматывается на берег, пока его не настигла месть байкера.

Наглотавшийся воды мужчина кричит ему в след: «Ну, погоди, сладкий гадёныш», и бежит следом, нагоняя сорванца. Он перехватывает его за пояс и закидывает себе на плечо, шлепая по заднице в мокрых купальных шортах.

— Как дети малые, — трёт переносицу, качая головой, Минсок.

Он надеется на поддержку Чондэ, находящегося рядом, но тот окатывает его водой. Что ж, кажется, Минсок погорячился с выводами, и он единственный взрослый в этой компании.

Позже молодые люди отсыхают на берегу. Байкер прямо на влажное тело надевает синюю футболку и спортивные штаны.

После того, как он предложил Бэкхёну начать отношения, из его гардероба, странным образом, исчезли чёрные футболки. Чанёль, дожидаясь ушедшего принимать душ Бэкхёна, достаёт из багажника мотоцикла спрятанную записную книжку и что-то чиркает в ней, пока остальные плескаются в воде.

Минут через двадцать Бён возвращается из душевой, сушит попутно полотенцем волосы и ищет взглядом Чанёля. Тот до сих пор, сгорбившись, сидит на раскладном стуле и продолжает что-то выводить на листе. Бэкхён замедляет шаг и на цыпочках подкрадывается к байкеру со спины, заглядывая через плечо и замечая странные рисунки, похожие на комиксы или мангу, которую Бэкхён читал в подростковом возрасте.

— Что это? — спрашивает он и подмечает, как при этом вздрагивает Чанёль. Сначала он пытается спрятать книжку от Бэкхёна, но понимает, что тот уже увидел достаточно, поэтому бесполезно отнекиваться и уходить от ответа.

— Небольшие наброски. Мы с Кёнсу пытаемся создать свою мангу о байкерах, — как-то неуверенно Пак раскрывает записную книжицу и показывает Бэкхёну свои наработки. Там не только его рисунки, но и Кёнсу. У друга более аккуратно прорисованные персонажи, тонкие линии, меньше потёртостей.

— Ты такой талантливый и разносторонне одаренный! — восхищается нарисованными сценками Бэкхён, заинтересованно перелистывая страницы. — Что у тебя ещё получается хорошо, кроме создания самого вкусного джема, что я когда-либо пробовал, езды на мотоцикле, игры на гитаре, пения и рисунков?

— Тебе правда нравится? — Чанёль, судя по его вытянутому лицу, не может поверить, что Бэкхён настолько высоко оценил его каракули.

— Да, — тут же яро кивает Бэкхён и тычет пальцем в один из рисунков. — Вот это момент на заправке очень весёлый. У Гуквана смешное выражение лица. Он мне напоминает Чондэ.

— Признаюсь, я этого персонажа срисовал с твоего друга, — выдаёт смешок байкер. — Если, конечно, он не против, то я бы хотел, чтобы такой парень тоже нашёл себя в мире нашей манги.

— Не будет. Что не знает, то он никогда не узнает, — хихикает Бэкхён.

— И то правда.

Так же байкер обещает, что в их истории появится достаточно колоритный персонаж Байсянь, обладающий исключительной красотой, в которого влюбятся все, даже главный герой.

— Разве манга будет яойной? — хихикает юноша. Ему, безусловно, приятно, что Чанёль хочет нарисовать его для комикса, но при этом немного смущающе.

— Скорее нет, но во многих историях есть скрытые намёки и символы, демонстрирующие тягу и влюблённость персонажей, хотя их любовной линии и нет вовсе, — подмигивает Пак.

— Чанёль, — обращается к мужчине Бэкхён. Он немного нервничает, потому что не уверен в ответе байкера, кто знает, может, его предположение окажется правдой. — Всё хочу у тебя спросить. Вы с Кёнсу достаточно близки. Вы с ним встречались?

— Нет, — молниеносно произносит Чанёль, отчего Бэкхён облегчённо вздыхает. — Мы просто друзья, ещё со школьной скамьи. Я встречался с его кузиной.

— Так это она разбила тебе сердце! — восклицает юноша, и, вспомнив просьбу Кёнсу, тут же хлопает себя по рту — он только что проговорился!

— Кёнсу… — хмурит брови Чанёль и недовольно прикусывает губу, понимая, кто слишком разоткровенничался.

— Прости. Это я был слишком любопытен, — пытается выгородить Кёнсу парень.

В любом случае, если бы друг Чанёля не рассказал ему об этом случае, то он бы вытянул информацию сам или же через умеющего заговорить любого Чондэ.

— Ничего, — Пак убирает с лица Бэкхёна слишком длинную прядь волос, с которой периодически на аккуратный ровный нос капает вода. — Ты имеешь полное право знать. Тогда я огорчил тебя и сильно расстроил.

— Если ты не хочешь, то всё в порядке…

— Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, — настаивает мужчина. — Мы встречались с ней достаточно долго. Кёнсу до сих пор чувствует за собой вину, так как именно он нас тогда познакомил на своём дне рождения. Но она предала меня. Я пришёл однажды после деловой встречи обратно на нашу квартиру и заметил, что она собрала вещи и улетела со своим любовничком в Америку. О чём мне и сообщила в прощальной записке. Единственное, почему я не жалею о наших отношениях — она научила меня играть на гитаре.

— И весьма неплохо. Наверное, тогда я ещё сильнее в тебя влюбился, — откровенничает Бэкхён и тут же смущенно опускает голову. — Прости, что соблазнил тебя. Ведь ты раньше встречался с девушкой, а я, кажется, воспользовался этим. Если бы я был чуточку осторожен в своих чувствах, оградил бы других, не вмешивал никого, разобрался бы с ними сам. И если бы не дал «зелёный свет»…

— Бэкхён, перестань. Ты здесь ни при чём и многого не понимаешь, — Чанёль прерывает истязающего себя чувством вины парня, качает головой, при этом его рука притягивает Бэкхёна ближе, а губы легко целуют в висок.

— Нет, я прекрасно тебя понимаю. Мне тоже пришлось расстаться, только это был парень, а не девушка, как в твоём случае.

Юноша никак не угомонится винить себя, поэтому у Чанёля остаётся лишь один единственный выход — наконец сознаться.

— Это был парень.

— Прости? — озадаченно вытягивает шею Бэкхён. Кажется, он ослышался. — Что ты только что?..

— Я любил парня, — более уверенно произносит байкер. — У меня был любовник, пока я встречался с Суджихён. Поэтому и разозлился в свое время: понял, что она тоже обманывала меня всё это время, пока мы встречались. Почувствовал себя полным идиотом, будто меня обдурили. А я ведь даже спать не мог, терзал себя и ненавидел, когда целовал её при встрече, при этом проводя время с любимым. Но ещё большим придурком я почувствовал себя тогда, когда он меня бросил, стоило лишь сообщить, что отныне я свободен и можем начать жить вместе и строить полноценные отношения, ни от кого не скрываясь. Он оказался слабаком, не выдержал ответственности за свои чувства, испугался мнения общественности и родных.

Теперь становится всё на свои места. Эти странные слова Чанёля, его взгляды, поступки. Паззл скрадывается. Именно поэтому ему было тяжело подпустить к себе Бэкхёна. Он держал дистанцию вовсе не потому, что ему неприятно его общество, а потому что когда-то он любил мужчину и боялся наступить на те же самые грабли повторно.

— Но я же точно такой же, — горько выдавливает Бэкхён. — Не любил Чонина и не смог нормально прекратить наши отношения. Сбежал в этот лагерь, даже не нашёл в себе силы прочесть его сообщение.

— Не сравнивай его с ним, — Чанёль берёт бережно юношу за подбородок. Если бы взглядом можно было бы говорить, то тот точно бы услышал, что он не стал после этого нравиться байкеру меньше. — Ты не боишься быть собой, не испугался любить мужчину, признал это в себе и признался близким.

Бэкхён крепко-крепко обнимает Чанёля. Тот, сам того не ведая, сказал именно то, что Бён хотел долгое время услышать. Ему пришлось нелегко: в школе, в университете, на работе и в особенности дома. Он не сказал родителям до самого переезда, что женщины его не привлекают. Отец с матерью два года не созванивались с ним, но после смирились. Мама так и сказала ему, практически те же самые слова, что и Чанёль: «Ты мой сын. И я горжусь тем, какой ты есть. Нужно иметь смелость и огромное мужество, чтобы сказать это родным людям».

— Так, значит, ты би, — Бэкхён с облегчением выдыхает, осознавая, насколько прав оказался Чондэ.

Он смеется от облегчения, тем самым щекочет кожу на шее Чанёля. И нужно было мучить себя, думая, что соблазнил гетеро. Всё слишком хорошо. Так не бывает. Но, конечно, эти отношения вскоре закончатся. У Бэкхёна есть три дня. Три дня, которые он проведёт рядом с мужчиной, ставшим пределом его мечтаний.

— Да, и ты мне действительно очень сильно нравишься, — признается Чанёль и, посмотрев по сторонам и заметив, что никто не обращает на них внимания, поспешно чмокает в губы.

— Тогда когда ты меня прокатишь на своем байке? — пользуется случаем тот, чтобы наконец осуществить давнюю мечту.

Его губы до сих пор хранят тепло расторопного поцелуя.

— Прости, но я собственник в этом вопросе, — пожимает плечами Чанёль. — У коня, даже железного, должен быть лишь один седок. И это я.

— Мне кажется, что сейчас я должен на тебя нехило так обидеться, — отвечает Бэкхён.

— Не нужно, хороший мой. В отношениях я тоже собственник, поэтому ты только мой.

И Бэкхёну хотелось бы надеяться, что по истечении отпуска Чанёль скажет ему эти же самые слова.

**День восьмой**

Бывают моменты, когда кажется, что жизнь налаживается, но судьба решает бросить нечто зловонное, чтобы отрезвить и не дать расслабиться. Именно подобное и происходит.

Бэкхён проводит чудесное утро, пока они с Чанёлем катаются на лодке, работая посменно вёслами. Всё меняется, когда парни причаливают к берегу, где Бён замечает, наверное, самую нежеланную фигуру. Глаза распахиваются от ужаса. Его не должно было здесь быть. Юноша начинает моргать глазами, чтобы избавиться от этого видения, но оно никуда не уходит. Он действительно видит злого, как сам приспешник Сатаны, Ким Чонина.

— Может, ты ответишь мне, какого чёрта ты делаешь? — тут же наступает на Бэкхёна парень, дёргая за руку.

— Чонин, отпусти меня. Я позже всё объясню, — юноша оглядывается на привязывающего к причалу лодку байкера, ищет поддержки у него. Он совершенно не хотел, чтобы этот день омрачил неожиданный приезд Чонина. Бён совсем забыл, что вчера собирался наконец поставить телефон на зарядку и написать своему бывшему. Эх, если бы он не был отвлечён полураздетым после душа Чанёлем. Тогда все его здравые мысли разбежались в разные стороны. Возможно, если бы он ответил Чонину на смску, то сейчас бы его здесь не наблюдалось.

— Мне и так всё понятно, — лютует Чонин, пронзая Чанёля уничтожающим взглядом. — Я видел с берега достаточно.

— Уезжай тогда, — умоляет его Бэкхён. — Просто уезжай и оставь меня.

— Нет, без тебя я никуда не уеду, — юноша давно знает, что Чонин крайне упёрт, поэтому вряд ли так просто сдастся. — Ты хотя бы понимаешь, насколько перепугал меня и своих родителей? Уехал, не предупредив, даже записки не оставил, куда намылил ласты. Мне пришлось одолжить этот дом на колёсах. По иронии судьбы только он стоял без дела у моих знакомых. У меня же, как ты знаешь, нет машины.

— Чонин, прошу, отпусти меня. Я уже всё сказал. Между нами всё кончено, — Бэкхён пытается говорить уверенно и твёрдо, но это получается с трудом. Он заикается на каждом слове, и его голос предательски дрожит.

— Объясни мне, почему? — крепкая хватка на запястье исчезает, и Чонин трясёт юношу за плечи. — Просто посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что ничего не чувствуешь!

— Руки от него убрал! — рычит Чанёль.

Медленно около пристани собираются любопытные зеваки.

— Вообще-то, он мой парень, и я имею полное право, — в доказательство сказанному парень приобнимает Бэкхёна и коротко мажет губами по щеке.

Байкер свирепеет на глазах. Бён понимает, что назревает буря. И если Чонин не уберет своей руки с его бедра, то потасовки не избежать. Он пытается отодвинуться, но его бывший вновь прижимает его к себе.

— Ты его екс, а не теперешний бойфренд, у тебя нет никаких прав, — Чанёль толкает Чонина в грудь, и Бэкхён наконец свободен от неприятных прикосновений.

— Если ты целовал его, то это не говорит, что ты можешь предъявлять на него права. А, может, вы уже того? И как, Бэкхён, он лучше меня трахается? — хмыкает от досады Чонин, кривя раздосадованно свои пухлые губы.

Чанёль смотрит на них и думает, что их украсит кровь. Его рука так и чешется, чтобы замахнуться и зарядить этому обижёнке смачный удар. Но его опережает Бэкхён, знакомя со своими костяшками.

— Бэкхён, — Чонин прикладывает руку к разбитой губе и сплевывает на землю кровь.

— Ну, протрезвел? — практически кричит Бэкхён.

Позор, устроил цирк прямо перед десятками людей! Те и до этого с презрением смотрели на Бэкхёна с Чанёлем, сейчас молодые люди будут вызывать ещё больше омерзения у этих моралистов. Довёл. А ведь Бэкхён никогда не позволял себе подобного. И как у Чонина только язык повернулся ляпнуть подобное? Неужели и он считал его «давалкой», дешевым способом сбросить напряжение, раз подумал, что Бэкхён отдастся любому? Да, он признаёт, что они с Чанёлем чуть не занялись сексом на второй день. Но тогда он был пьян. После прошло шесть дней. И за всё это время у них не зашло дальше поцелуев и достаточно невинных объятий. Хотя, Бэкхён готов признаться, он в тайне надеялся на большее. Но всё равно его оскорбили и покоробили слова Чонина.

— Может быть, тебе добавить? — Чанёль тоже никак не может успокоиться и держать себя в руках после сказанных этим типчиком слов.

И это тот самый парень, от которого сбежал Бэкхён? Этот лучезарный комочек тепла достоин большего. Но в то же время он рассвирепел потому, что этот мальчишка задел по больному: Пак действительно не имеет права ему что-либо предъявлять.

— Ох, ну давай, Дин Винчестер, покажи мне свой коронный удар, — Чонин косится на кожаную куртку байкера и думает, что этот парень только делает вид, что весь такой крутой.

Он мысленно называет его «павлином», распушившим свой хвост перед Бэкхёном, а тот и повёлся. Чонин прекрасно осведомлён о вкусах и предпочтениях своего парня. Он не готов признавать, что тот его бывший. Особенно, когда появился конкурент. А Чонин не привык проигрывать: ни на площадке для скейтеров, ни в спорах, ни в любви. Эгоистично, он знает, ведь, по сути дела, он приехал по другой причине, но сдаваться он не собирается, чтобы этот выхухоль чувствовал себя победителем.

— А ну прекратили! — в спор встревает Кёнсу.

И Чонин, странным делом, его слушается. Его нижняя челюсть медленно ползёт вниз, вместе с этим глаза тоже расширяются, а руки, готовые к бою, безвольно опускаются.

Сначала Бэкхён не понимает, что происходит, почему Чонин столь поспешно меняется в лице и, явно ошеломленный чем-то, смотрит на друга Чанёля.

— Су? — не верит своим глазам Чонин, а Бэкхёна осеняет. Он помнит это имя, преследовавшее его в свое время даже в ночных кошмарах. Яблоко раздора между ним и его возлюбленным.

— Это и есть твой бывший? — теперь Бэкхён многое осознаёт, почему подвергался сравнению с бывшим Чонина. Кёнсу действительно замечательный парень: приятный в общении, добродушный, отзывчивый, понимающий, догадливый, целеустремленный.

Кажется, только сейчас и сам Кёнсу осознает, кто именно является бывшим Бёна, потому что он тоже, оцепенев, боится пошевелиться, не веря в такую насмешку судьбы. Будто невидимая сила даёт ему пощечину, из-за чего парень подрывается с места и поспешно направляется к своему байку. Видимо, есть причина, по которой и он бежит от Чонина. Это даже в какой-то степени комично: два бывших и оба сбежали от одного и того же парня. Бэкхён огорчённо смотрит, как Чонин, стирая краем футболки кровь с губы, переключает свое внимание на Кёнсу, которого нагоняет, хватает за шиворот и уводит, брыкающегося и боксирующего воздух, в сторону своего транспорта. Эта картина причиняет боль. Потому что сейчас он понимает, что, если бы полюбил Чонина всем сердцем, то тот бы бросил его, стоило бы только его бывшему вновь появиться в его жизни. По этой причине Бэкхён вовсе не сожалеет, что ударил молодого человека. Он это заслужил!

Люди начинают медленно расходиться, бросают весьма неприятные комментарии и слова в сторону Бэкхёна. Конечно, парень и без них знает, что «педик», но в конце концов он тоже заслужил свой кусочек счастья.

— Бэкхён, — зовёт его Чанёль, но тот и не думает реагировать. Сейчас самое время пойти и запереться в одной из туалетных кабинок. Даже саднящая рука не болит так сильно, как в области сердца.

— Бэкхён! — неугомонно вторит мужчина и ловит его за ткань рубашки на спине, оттягивая назад и не давая парню двинуться с места.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — как же юноше хочется поскорее сгинуть с глаз Чанёля.

Наверное, он выглядит жалко. Трус и обманщик. Он не говорил Чанёлю, что игнорировал сообщения Чонина, не сказал и то, что родители не в курсе, где он. Даже Чондэ не знал. Поэтому его друг столь потрясенно выглядит, стоя вместе с Минсоком возле палатки, в которой они до этого находились, пока не услышали споры и крики.

— Я и не собирался, глупыш, — Бэкхён должен злиться на то, что порой Чанёль обращается с ним, как с ребёнком, но не может. — Хотел предложить прокатиться на моём малыше. Хочешь?

Байк Чанёля — святое. Он не давал ни одной посторонней заднице примоститься на сидении. А сейчас спрашивает о подобном Бэкхёна. Неужели это такого рода успокоительная пилюля от байкера? И Бэкхён слишком поспешно соглашается. Здесь и думать нечего.

Юноша забывает обо всём, переставая строить предположения, о чем же говорят закрывшиеся в доме на колёсах Чонин с Кёнсу. Всё, что его сейчас волнует, — отыскать кожаную куртку-бомбер, что отдал ему Чондэ.

— Прости, поговорим потом, договорились? — бросает короткий виноватый взгляд Бэкхён, моляще складывая ладони.

Вместо ответа его друг отдаёт ему свой телефон и просит позвонить родителям.

— Соври, что у тебя сломался телефон, — Чондэ понимает, что в данной ситуации это будет ложь во спасение. Иначе после Бэкхёну просто не дадут покоя постоянные звонки родителей.

Так уже однажды случилось, когда парень забыл поставить на зарядку свой телефон, и в итоге госпожа Бён обзвонила четыре морга, восемь полицейских участков и двенадцать больниц в поисках своего сына. А со следующего дня, когда тот дал о себе знать, полгода парень практически каждые два часа отчитывался о своем местонахождении по телефону. Чондэ уверен, если бы его мать додумалась до скрытых камер, то они бы уже давно были бы установлены по всей квартирке юноши.

Бэкхён звонит прямо при друге родителям. Долго извиняется перед плачущей в трубку матерью и повторяет, что больше не будет волновать их подобным образом.

— На Рождество подарю тебе новый телефон, чтобы один был всегда включен и в зоне доступа, — обещает ему шмыгающая носом женщина. — И навести нас, сынок. Мы скучаем.

— Как и я по вам, мам, — признается Бэкхён.

И эта сущая правда. Он давно уже не виделся с родителями. И ему не хватает этих бесед за семейным столом. Интересно, смог ли его отец избавиться от привычки складывать салфетку в самолётик или у них дома образовался целый склад из оригами?

— Доволен? — интересуется у друга Бён, когда после короткого разговора возвращает ему мобильный.

— Более чем, — кивает тот.

Теперь Бэкхён перестанет переживать и мучить себя побочными мыслями. Осталось лишь одно незавершенное дело. И то, как всё закончится, больше в руках Чанёля, нежели Бэкхёна.

Чондэ ликует в душе и хвалит себя за то, что прихватил с собой и одолжил другу свою любимую куртку, которая сидит на парне, как влитая, и дополняет образ сурового Чанёля в кожаной косухе и потёртых джинсах.

Мечта Бэкхёна так близко. Он нежно поглаживает черную краску байка, пока Чанёль надевает ему на голову столь предусмотрительно прихваченный в дорогу шлем. Обычно Пак его не носит. Но в этот раз решил, что на всякий случай его стоит взять. И не ошибся.

Бэкхён думает, что умрет от счастья до того, как Чанёль заведёт мотор. Он переполнен трепетным волнением. Сердце гулко бьется, пульс стучит в висках, потеют руки, которыми он, садясь позади Чанёля, обнимает мужчину за пояс.

— Держись крепче, — просит его Чанёль. — Ну что, готов?

Бэкхён живо мотает головой и устраивает подбородок на перетянутом плотной кожей плече мужчины.

— Тогда погнали, — ревёт мотор, Бэкхёна слегка потряхивает на сидении, он сильнее сдавливает бёдра Пака коленями.

Конечно, ему страшно упасть. Но вскоре он забывает о своей боязни, когда они выезжают на ровную асфальтированную дорогу.

Чанёль медленно прибавляет скорость. Его волосы подхватывает ветер. Он слегка щурится от этого, но не теряет бдительности. Сейчас ему приходится вести своего «малыша» в два раза осторожнее. Ведь он не хочет лишиться столь внезапно обретённого чуда, которое немного трясется то ли от страха, то ли от переизбытка эмоций. Мужчина думает, что небольшой прогулки до заправки и обратно вполне должно хватить, чтобы растормошить юношу и поднять ему настроение. Не стоит Бэкхёну расстраиваться по пустякам. Особенно по таким, имя которым «Ким Чонин». Он знал его, помнил, как переживал Кёнсу, оборвав все связи с молодым человеком. Тогда он сделал это, как признался Чанёлю, потому, что слишком сильно любил. И не хотел навредить своей любовью. Кёнсу — будущий прокурор. Иметь близкого человека, особенно одного с ним пола — чревато последствиями, причем, весьма неприятными и не в его пользу. Он наслышан о шантаже и похищениях близких, чтобы дело приняло необходимый расклад. И так его репутация, как байкера, не самая лучшая. Но это его единственная отдушина, которой он не собирается лишиться. Чанёль поддерживал его. Первые месяцы после расставания тому приходилось особо тяжело. Пару раз Кёнсу порывался позвонить Чонину и рассказать о своей лжи, что у него никогда не было никакого любовника, что он всё придумал. Но он смог это пережить. Полгода назад он начал вновь улыбаться и шутить. И тут они вновь пересеклись. Возможно, им предоставился второй шанс всё исправить. Не каждому он даётся. Уже тогда Пак понимал, что это глупая затея: страдал не только Кёнсу, но и Чонин. Но переубедить друга крайне тяжело. В их небольшой группе байкеров все чрезмерно упрямые и своевольные. Но при этом верные и преданные. Он не думал, что бывший Бэкхёна — это тот самый парень, что когда-то встречался с Су. И когда узнал, то внутри него закипела злость: и такому достались двое потрясающих мужчин. Кёнсу и Бэкхён. Оба побывали в его постели. Но особенно его брала злость за второго. Бэкхён заслужил другого любовника. И вряд ли Чонин отдавался ему целиком во время процесса.

«Просто согласись, что хотел бы быть его первым», — дразнится его внутренний голос.

Чанёль чувствует, как Бэкхён успокаивается, даже расслабляется, когда они подъезжают к небольшому магазинчику, где обычно байкер с друзьями покупал продукты и спиртное.

— Ну как? — интересуется Чанёль, останавливаясь и разворачиваясь к сидящему за его спиной Бэкхёну.

Тот срывает с головы шлем. И Пак осознаёт, что ему не нужно даже слов, чтобы как-то иначе объяснить весь этот восторг, что плещется в глазах Бёна.

— Офигенно! — выдыхает на повышенной ноте юноша, а после в надежде спрашивает: — Понеслись дальше?

— Как скажешь, — Чанёль не разочаровывает его ответом.

Он явно доволен собой. Впервые рад, что смог спасти день другого человека.

Бэкхён немножко дуется, потому что хочет так же чувствовать свободу и ветер в волосах, как и Чанёль. Но тот наотрез отказывается, чтобы парень снимал шлем. Мстительно паренёк впивается короткими ногтями в кожу на животе Пака, но после считает, что этого мало, поэтому скользит одной ладонью выше, сминая ткань футболки и приподнимая её. Бэкхён хитро похихикивает своей шалости.

Холодный встречный воздух касается кожи, и Чанёль тихо рычит, словно недовольный дикий зверь. Хотя он привык к холоду, но вот к раззадориванию его аппетитов, касающихся сидящего позади крайне соблазнительного экземпляра мужского пола, сводящего его с ума целую неделю, — нет.

Его терпению приходит конец, когда напрочь потерявший совесть и стыд Бэкхён ныряет рукой под пояс джинсов и сжимает его пока ещё спящую мягкую плоть сквозь трусы.

— Чан, разве это тропа до лагеря? — оглядывается Бэкхён, когда байк съезжает с трассы на тонкую дорогу.

В голову лезут нехорошие мысли о маньяках и насильниках. Неужели и Чанёль такой же? Ждал подходящего момента, чтобы после отвезти и тихо-мирно расчленить где-нибудь в безлюдном лесочке?

— Запомни, Бэкхён-а, ты сам виноват, — расторопно Чанёль снимает с юноши шлем и бросает его на траву, а самого парня раскладывает на своем мотоцикле, нависая и прикусывая губу.

Ну вот и пришёл момент кончины славного парня Бён Бэкхёна. Тот вжимается спиной в сиденье байка и закрывает глаза.

— Только сделай всё быстро.

— Зачем? Куда нам торопиться? — непонимающе хмурится Пак.

— Я боль не люблю, — Бэкхён пытается понять, чем его собираются лишить жизни. Но пока что не подмечает ничего острого в руках или в штанах мужчины, если не брать во внимание явно окрепнувшую после его манипуляций плоть байкера.

— Что-то ты раньше на подобное не жаловался, — Чанёль трется губами о чужие и углубляет поцелуй, вторгаясь языком в распахнутый рот явно озадаченного подобным поступком парня.

И тут до Бэкхёна доходит, что возникло недопонимание, и никто его убивать не собирался, отчего начинает давиться от смеха и разрывает поцелуй.

— Ты чего, солнце?

— Просто ржу от бреда, что пришёл на ум. Думал, смертушка моя пожаловала, сейчас меня зарежут, а после сварят и съедят, — стирает из уголков глаз слезы Бэкхён.

— Частично правда. Мне тебя и правда хочется съесть, — облизывается Чанёль и, наклоняясь, кусает местечко у стыка шеи с плечом, оставляя неглубокий след от зубов.

Частично это больно, но возбуждение Бэкхёна перекрывает боль. Несмотря на то, что стоящий на центральной подножке мотоцикл немного покачивается под ним, Бэкхён оборачивает ноги вокруг торса Чанёля и потирается ответно пахом о бедро, одобряя тем самым порывы мужчины.

— Я весь день хотел это, — признаётся байкер, сдергивает с Бэкхёна куртку одновременно с футболкой и выцеловывает крепкую грудь. Его губы оставляют горячие отпечатки на стремительно краснеющей распалённой ласками коже.

Темно-золотистые ореолы сосков так и манят, поэтому им Пак уделяет особое внимание: лижет, покусывает, обводит по кругу языком, сжимает между губами эти плотные комочки.

Бэкхён постанывает имя мужчины, сжимает в пальцах кожу куртки и просит о большем. Помогите ему, высшие силы, он уже весь горит, как во время горячки, а что будет потом?

— Я готов разложить тебя прямо здесь, — средний палец Чанёля проскальзывает между половинками попы парня и кончиком трет сжимающийся проход.

— У меня ещё не было секса на байке, — горячо выдыхает парень и слизывает с подбородка мужчины слюну.

— А много экспериментировал?

— Чонин был моим единственным. Я не изменял ему, — возможно, в какой-то мере, это стрёмно, что Бэкхён так долго тянул с сексом и решился на полноценный с анальным проникновением только в двадцать один. Но, если мыслить иначе, то зачем дарить свою гордость и тело кому-то, в ком сомневаешься.

— Срань господня, мне достался такой правильный мальчик, — выругивается Чанёль. Всё тяжелее сдерживать себя и не взять его прямо так, на природе, где свидетелями подобного бесстыдства станут птицы и мошкара. — И это, знаешь, меня так заводит.

Наконец он отрывается от смакования чужого тела и, высвободившись из обёрнутых вокруг его пояса ног юноши, встаёт на колени.

— Бэкхён, ты ведь не против, если я сейчас тебе отсосу?

— Нет, боже, наоборот, всеми руками «за», — спускает ноги с мотоцикла Бэкхён и помогает мужчине с ремнем и «молнией» на джинсах. От одной мысли, что сейчас эти немного шершавые, блестящие от слюны губы обхватят головку его члена, плоть дёргается от предвкушения и выделяет на кончике влагу.

Парень немного сконфужен под внимательным взглядом Чанёля. Тот явно удивлён, когда не находит ни одного волоска. Всё начисто удалено. Его рука скользит по гладкой коже, а губы дотрагиваются практически неощутимо до лобка, но от этого юноша возбуждается не меньше.

— Выбрит, — дыхание опаляет нежную тонкую кожу головки, и Бэкхён сдавленно мычит, слегка подаваясь бёдрами вперёд и чувствуя, как язык Чанёля плывёт по всей длине.

Мужчина перехватывает рукой плоть у основания и вбирает наполовину, щекоча языком небольшую щёлочку. Он жадно сосёт полуэрегированный член партнёра, оставляет терпковатый мускусный вкус на языке, двигает головой быстрее. Стоны Бэкхёна только подначивают его. Чанёль всё делает правильно. Смущение парня исчезает, его ладонь ложится на затылок мужчины и помогает найти правильный ритм. Пак периодически уделяет внимание увесистой мошонке, оттягивает каждое яичко и массирует руками, пока его губы гуляют по стволу.

В лесной глуши, когда солнце повисло над горизонтом и опаляет кожу своими лучами, оставляя легкий загар, слышатся непристойные влажные звуки и грудные стоны наслаждения.

Стоит мужчине подметить, что Бэкхён на пределе, как он резко с чпоком выпускает изо рта малиновую головку.

— Позже мы дойдем до конца, а пока разреши мне тебя приласкать, — пошло слизывает с губ смазку вперемешку со слюной Чанёль.

Бэкхён сейчас готов на всё, лишь бы кончить. Он слабо мыслит после столь крышесносного минета, поэтому молча кивает и немного подрагивает, когда на тазовые косточки давят пальцы Чанёля, приказывая развернуться.

— Повернись, моя сладкая детка, — хрипло басит мужчина.

— Зачем? — ноги путаются в спущенных штанинах, но Бэкхён всё-таки разворачивается, опираясь о байк.

— Не переживай, я подрочу тебе. Просто дай посмотреть, — водит руками по ягодицам, сжимает и разжимает их, немного разводит в стороны, от чего Бэкхёну становится не по себе.

— Чанёль, ты что удумал?

— Мне нравится твоя маленькая упругая задница, — Пак оставляет шаловливый укус на достаточно светлой ягодице.

Видимо, парень мало принимает солнечные ванны. Неужто стесняется своего тела? Если это так, то Чанёль научит Бэкхёна любить себя посредством своих ласк. Он будет шептать ему комплименты до тех пор, пока они не засядут в голове парнишки, не всосутся в кровь и не отпечатаются навеки на коже.

— Чан, я там грязный, — протестует Бэкхён и пытается прикрыться, но байкер убирает его руки, возвращая на сидение.

— Неправда. Ты даже побрит в этом месте. Так что норм. Боже… — Чанёль раздвигает ребром ладоней половинки и пожирает взглядом тонкие складки.

Бэкхён хочет что-то сказать, возмутиться, но проглатывает все фразы, когда мужчина широким мазком проходится языком от чувствительной кожи под яичками до самого копчика. Юноша непроизвольно подаётся назад от приятного прикосновения. Он знает, насколько неприлично выглядит со стороны. Мысли о том, что их в таком виде может кто-то застать, только сильнее подстёгивают и распаляют. Член касается гладкой краски мотоцикла. Поверхность нагрелась под солнцем, поэтому юноша взвизгивает и отступает, при этом Чанёль сильнее вжимается носом в расщелину. И, господи, смущение Бэкхёна выступает пятнами на шее. Ему никогда не было настолько неловко.

Чанёль напрягает язык и толкается им внутрь. Его слух ласкают утробные постанывания любовника. Руки Бэкхёна подрагивают, он сильнее прогибается в спине, не обращая внимание на упрекающий внутренний голос, и с каждым вздохом произносит имя мужчины, от которого у него кругом идёт голова, кто теперь навсегда засел в его сердце и разуме. Всё то, что вытворяет Пак, неправильно, но настолько будоражит разум. Никогда ещё никто не касался Бэкхёна в этом месте ничем кроме пальцев и головки члена, обтянутой презервативом с банановой смазкой.

Он совершенно не ожидает, что Чанёль может проделывать подобное. Бэкхён ощущает, как внутри него скользит кончик языка и тихо поскуливает, плотно сжимая зубы, чтобы не закричать. Кто знает, если здесь есть тропинка, то, может, кто-то да услышит их. Слева вдалеке проносятся на дороге машины. Юноша старается отвлечься, чтобы продержаться дольше. Но кольцо из пальцев на его плоти начинает двигаться вместе с языком. Фаланги скользят легко от выделившейся естественной смазки, трение минимальное. А Бэкхёну максимально приятно. Поэтому он не выдерживает. Всего пара движений и он слепнет от нахлынувшего оргазма, кончая на раму мотоцикла.

Бён дышит тяжело, учащённо, сбивчиво, жадно глотает воздух и кашляет, когда в рот залетает какая-то мошка. Бурчащий и плюющийся Бэкхён веселит поднимающегося с колен Чанёля. Он оттирает юношу старой футболкой в багажнике и помогает одеться. Когда он замечает помеченную семенем территорию на его мотоцикле, то ругается. Конечно он не столь сильно расстроен. Это даже добавляет некую пикантность и возникает желание проверить: догадается кто-либо, кто с ним не знаком, что это вовсе не пролитый соус.

До лагеря они добираются уставшими и безумно довольными. Чанёль просит Бэкхёна дождаться его возле душевых.

— Только можно мне вымыться? — просит Бэкхён.

— Ладно, только не показывайся в вашей с Чондэ или нашей палатке.

— Но полотенце, — недоумевает юноша.

Чанёль роется в багажнике мотоцикла и вынимает черные спортивные штаны с двумя полосами по бокам на швах.

— Вот, возьми, оботрешься этим.

Бэкхёну не привыкать использовать вместо полотенца что-то иное. В университете он частенько забывал его, поэтому приходилось пользоваться грязной рубашкой или же спортивным костюмом, хотя тот очень плохо впитывал влагу.

Пока он принимает душ, то, прикасаясь к промежности и ягодицам, вспоминает недавние события и вспыхивает, заливаясь краской. Чанёль обещал, что сегодня они займутся наконец любовью. Если это правда, то Бэкхён совершенно не знает, как себя вести. Прежде, чем выйти, он смотрит в мутное поржавевшее зеркало и пытается отыскать то, что именно в нём могло понравиться Чанёлю. Тот неоднократно говорил, что у юноши примечательные и крайне привлекательные родинки, и в качестве доказательства целовал в одну над губой и облизывал измазанные в джеме пальцы, уделяя особое внимание большому на правой руке, где у Бэкхёна достаточно большая тёмная родинка. Её Чанёль приметил ещё в первый день, когда парень принял бутылку пива из рук Пака. Ещё мужчина заводит молодого человека, когда покусывает родинку на ушной раковине. Тогда в ответ Бён начинает кусаться и щипаться, обзывая Чанёля «идиотом». Потому что ему было всё труднее держать себя в узде и не наброситься на байкера, предложив наконец взять его. Он сильно возбуждён в такие моменты. И избавиться от стояка — крайне затруднительно.

Что же ещё есть примечательного у Бэкхёна на лице, помимо родинок? Тонкие, но выразительные губы, прямая спинка ровного аккуратного носа, миндалевидной формы глаза, которые, если подвести, отчего-то волнуют окружающих. Возможно, всем своим видом юноша и миловиден, но ему хочется слышать вовсе не это, а, например: «Вау, у тебя классное тело!» или «Да ты мужик!». Его напрягает то, что многие, раз он гей, считают его девочкой. Ранимость и чувствительность, а так же крайняя эмоциональность и импульсивность — вовсе не повод, чтобы делать поспешные выводы о его характере. И если он пассив, то это не значит, что он — баба. У него есть член, который совсем недавно побывал в волшебном ротике Чанёля. И вновь Бэкхён думает не о том, отчего по телу проходит приятная истома.

Наконец он выходит, Чанёль уже нервно наматывает круги рядом со ступеньками и резко тормозит, заметив Бэкхёна.

— Мне удалось раздобыть ключ у управляющей, — бодро сообщает он и звенит связкой из четырех ключей. — У нас есть два часа на охрененный секс и полчаса, чтобы прибраться за собой.

Чанёль знает, что именно таким и покажется ему их соитие. И, боги, он не может дождаться этого момента! Хорошо, что он так и не встретил никого из знакомых ребят, объясняться и вообще тратить время на разговоры ему не хотелось, когда его дожидался самый великолепный парень. И Чанёль давно послал куда подальше своего любовника. Бэкхён никогда не поступит так с ним. Они оба испытали боль от романтических отношений, и сейчас вместе разделят нечто волшебное, что произошло с ними совершенно внезапно.

— Мне кажется, что десяти минут нам должно хватит на уборку, — задумчиво тянет Бэкхён.

И Чанёль тут же в голос смеется, понимая, к чему клонит этот паренёк.

— Хорошо, тогда мы успеем на ещё один заход, — мужчина берет за руку смеющегося парня и ведёт к домику, построенному когда-то для проживания персонала. Вскоре медики и охрана исчезли. И комнаты в нем пустовали. Чанёль использовал силу своего шарма, рассказал какую-то жалостливую историю о себе и своем несчастном бойфренде, которой прониклась женщина и разрешила воспользоваться одной из комнат до приезда её супруга.

У Чанёля складывается впечатление, что не он отвоевал ключ, а Бэкхён, переходящий практически на бег. Видимо, не хочет терять ни минуты. Пак обожает в этом юноше данное качество. Как, впрочем, и все остальное в нём. Жаль, что раньше Бэкхёну не говорили о том, какой же он шикарный мужчина. Вскоре, лет через пять, когда прибавится немного солидности и мужского шарма, из юноши вырастет настоящий обольститель. И Чанёль хочет самолично наблюдать за этими изменениями. И тогда все будут завидовать хвалящемуся каждому встречному Чанёлю, что этот человек — его, целиком и полностью.

Байкера прижимают к запертой двери в комнате и отчаянно грубо целуют. Он теряется под таким бешеным напором. Бэкхён умеет удивлять. Чанёль замечает небольшое окно с видом на озеро, поэтому, как бы не хотел, отстраняется.

— Зашторь окна, милый, если не хочешь случайных свидетелей, пока я буду втрахивать тебя в эту кровать. Как думаешь, она скрипучая?

Затуманенным взглядом Бэкхён смотрит на окно, запоздало кивает и тянется дрожащими руками до шторок. Чанёль же времени даром не теряет, приобнимает его со спины, утыкается носом в шею и поддевает короткими ноготками твёрдые соски.

Юноша знает, что это только начало, но уже издает сдавленный стон, пока наконец не скрывает их от посторонних глаз. С него в мгновение ока исчезает куртка с футболкой, приземлившиеся где-то на дощатом полу. Чанёль спускается поцелуями по его спине, прикусывает плечо, ощупывает подтянутое стройное тело. Если он и маньяк, то точно по части прикосновений. И одержим он исключительно Бён Бэкхёном.

Бэкхён поворачивается и вновь целует мужчину, вкладывая в этот раз в поцелуй все свои чувства по отношению к нему. И теперь стонет уже Чанёль, даже больше мычит, расценив все правильно. Он тронут подобным отношением. Сплетает пальцы с парнем, приподнимает над головой, не отрываясь от губ возлюбленного. Теперь он готов назвать юношу своим «возлюбленным». Ему было тяжело открыться кому-то, но в его жизнь вошло яркое солнышко, которое сначала казалось грустным и опечаленным чем-то, но после расцвело на глазах, вылеченное лаской, нежными словами и чувственными поцелуями.

Они валятся на кровать, которая, к счастью, оказывается не скрипучей. Поцелуи меняются, становятся более короткими, вороватыми.

— Разденься, умоляю, я хочу тебя видеть, — просит мужчину Бэкхён и сам нетерпеливо стягивает с него верх одежды.

Рельефное тело призывно освещено проникающим через штору светом. Чанёль облизывается и с диким желанием смотрит на распластанного и готового к любому его жесту и ласке парнишку. Его колени упираются в матрас, а пальцы поспешно вынимают из петель пояс и расстегивают болт на джинсах. Дальше он вновь тянется за поцелуем, в котором, кажется, нуждается, как в воздухе. И не один он, судя по полной отдаче стонущего любовника.

Вскоре Бэкхён отстраняется, чтобы наконец голодным безумным взглядом окинуть тело мужчины. И не может налюбоваться им. Это теперь действительно его парень? Почему он такой счастливчик? Как же повезло, что он смог привлечь настолько красивых молодых людей. Чонин тоже маняще-прекрасен, похож на опасную, притаившуюся пантеру, его тело по-спортивному подкачанное. Но Чанёль… В нем идеально все, не только тело, которое хочется целовать, облизывать, кусать, мять руками, оставлять засосы и синяки, любые свои отпечатки, чтобы показать, что оно принадлежит отныне исключительно Бэкхёну. У Чанёля низкий голос, от которого Бэкхён возбуждается сразу же, как по щелчку пальцев, отчего ему приходилось постоянно носить мешковатые штаны и стараться побыстрее исчезнуть с глаз мужчины, чтобы тот случайно не догадался. У Чанёля красивые глаза, в них искорки ребячества, но при этом порой просыпается томное желание, манящее, обескураживающее и обезоруживающее. У Чанёля доброе сердце, он понимающий, заботливый и даже нежный, чего, казалось бы, невозможно ожидать от такого брутального байкера. Его руки всегда ласковы, даже сейчас, вплетаясь в густые волосы Бэкхёна. Он не тянет, просто гладит их, мягко пропускает между пальцами.

— Можно мне? — Бэкхён приспускает штаны с трусами Пака, обнажая уже крайне возбуждённую плоть, которая тотчас шлепается о живот, оставляя влажный след.

Чанёль хрипит в ответ тихое: «Да», и отклоняется назад, опираясь ладонями на матрас. Отказаться нет сил, особенно, когда его просит о подобном этом чрезвычайно желанный мальчишка.

Бэкхён выцеловывает каждую клеточку тела мужчины, медленно смакуя рельеф мышц под губами. Он несдержанно стонет, когда добирается до пресса Пака, который больше похож на высеченный из мрамора скульптором образец для подражания, каждый кубик просто идеален. Бэкхён лижет его, прикусывает кожу, ныряет языком в пупок, щекочет чувствительную кожу под ним своим дыханием, отчего плоть Чанёля твердеет и тычется кончиком ему в ключицу, прося уделить ей внимание. Под конец юноша дрожащей от нетерпения рукой перехватывает член у основания и выдыхает в ярко-алую головку. Здесь мужской запах более насыщенный, пряный и мускусный. Плоть парня начинает ответно подрагивать. Он на пробу лижет только головку. Такого он не делал даже с Чонином, ограничиваясь рукой, чтобы возбудить. Не так уж и противно, как он думал, пока смотрел порно и не понимал, как же эти актеры соглашаются кому-либо отсосать. Скорее всего, дело именно в человеке, ради которого люди идут на подобное. Парень прячет зубы и берет глубже, втягивая щёки. Он замечает, как сбивается от этого дыхание Чанёля, а на лбу выступают капельки пота. Его пресс напрягается, стоит Бэкхёну взять больше и коснуться головкой задней стенки гортани. Он закрепляет пройденный материал, который был ему в новинку, и слышит довольный стон мужчины. Это льстит. Хотя до этого Бэкхён боялся, что Паку может не понравиться, и его член в итоге не встанет на такое. Что ж, Бёну стоит себя поздравить. Он способный ученик. Осмелев, парень касается губами каждой взбухшей фиолетовой венки и пытается взять, как можно глубже.

— Малыш, сбавь обороты. Я не железный, — с наигранным спокойствием просит остановиться Чанёль и гладит по волосам партнёра. Тяжело побороть своё желание насадиться целиком в столь призывно открытый влажный рот, но он не хочет казаться грубым и неблагодарным. Для парнишки это явно первый и новый опыт. Не стоит пока торопиться.

Напоследок парень целует блестящую головку и тянется вновь к губам любовника. Чанёлю совершенно наплевать, что секундой ранее нежные складки губ Бэкхёна дарили блаженство его плоти. На языке Бёна всё ещё сохранился его вкус. И это заводит мужчину ещё сильнее. Он приподнимается на локтях, щедро сплевывает на пальцы и просовывает их под спустившиеся до линии бёдер штаны парня, нащупывает сжимающийся проход и проникает внутрь средним пальцем. Бэкхён льнёт к груди Чанёля и постанывает, ощущая, как палец приходит в движение и ощупывает стенки заднего прохода. Он сильнее прогибается, отклячивая задницу и одобрительно подставляясь. Неприятно режет сердце мысль, что у Чанёля до него была куча любовников, раз он смог достичь подобных высот в умении возбудить партнёра, при этом только дотрагиваясь до него руками и мучая сладкими поцелуями. Эта пытка между повлажневшими от слюны половинками продолжается недолго.

Парнишку опрокидывают на узкую кровать и нависают сверху, вылизывая рот, шею, покрасневшие от загара или от смущения ключицы, и попутно лишают его джинсов и боксеров. Пак сам постанывает в поцелуй вместе с Бёном, трется о живот своим возбуждением. Он нетерпеливо проводит руками по бёдрам, оглаживает их и сжимает округлые половинки попы. Бэкхёну становится невмоготу терпеть. Намекающе он раздвигает ноги и вновь просит, водя руками по спине мужчины и царапая её.

— Сейчас, мой хороший, всё будет, — прикусывает бедро юноши тот, заметив новые родинки, принимающие форму равностороннего треугольника. Кажется, он нашёл ещё один участок кожи Бэкхёна, который позже обласкает, заставив Бэкхёна возбужденно умолять о большем.

Подрагивающими руками Чанёль ощупывает мотающиеся чуть выше колен джинсы, пытаясь найти прихваченный с собой небольшой тюбик со смазкой. Благо, он закинул его в мотоцикл перед отъездом в лагерь. Когда пальцы наконец сжимают искомое, мужчина снимает мешающую одежду, поворачивает парня на бок. Тот ответно обнимает его за шею, постанывая в ухо, пока его выступающих ребер и косточек таза касаются жадными поцелуями. Мужчина нетерпеливо трёт расщелину и часто сжимающийся сфинктер: этому подрагивающему от желания местечку явно не хватает его пальца. Мышцы легко раздвигаются под напором кончика среднего пальца. Бэкхён ощущает холод. Насколько же он одурманен поцелуями, что даже не заметил, как Чанёль выдавил на ладонь смазку. Бён продолжает, подогнув одну ногу, лежать на боку и, поскуливая, кусать примостившуюся недалеко от его плеча сжатую в кулак левую руку Чанёля. К первому пальцу присоединяется второй. Теперь парнишка чувствует себя более растянутым. Щедро обмазанные лубрикантом пальцы с влажным звуком проникают сквозь кольцо мышц. Бэкхён чувствует первые отголоски боли.

— Такой узкий, — голос Чанёля слышится глухо, хотя тот хрипит эти слова недалеко от уха Бэкхёна, но те, похоже, словно забиты ватой.

Мужчина опускается, сплевывает на дырку, шире раздвигает ягодицы, целует влажный проход под аккомпанемент стонов любовника, а после похлопывает по нему своим членом. Он не позволяет себе лишнего, понимая, что Бён пока что недостаточно подготовлен к его проникновению, просто трётся, а в ответ юноша подаётся бедрами, толкается.

— Мой совершенный, — выдыхает Чанёль перед очередной серией тягучих и томных поцелуев и продолжает ласкать грудь и бёдра Бэкхёна. При этом его таз неустанно совершает возвратно-поступательные движения. И его партнёр, пребывающий в нетерпении и охваченный горячкой желания, от этого постанывает в губы.

Бэкхён представляет, как вскоре наконец получит желаемое, как будет чувствовать себя максимально растянутым и полным. Поэтому хнычет и вновь шепчет Чанёлю куда-то в скулу просьбу заканчивать его мучить.

Но у байкера другие планы. Парень охает, стоит простыне вновь прилипнуть к его спине, и не знает, куда спрятать свое смущение, когда его нижнюю часть туловища приподнимают над матрасом, отчего пальцы ног касаются спинки кровати.

— Не надо, — надрывисто выдыхает Бэкхён, но при этом жаждет всем своим нутром этой грязной ласки.

И Чанёль умеет распознавать настоящие желания юноши, поэтому смотрит на немного порозовевшую дырочку и в следующую секунду уже ввинчивает внутрь свой язык. Тот движется намного свободнее. Эластичные стенки уже растянуты. Он щедро плюет на анус, лижет его по кругу, трется носом, вновь давит кончиком языка, теребит им, не проникая, дразнит. Слышит одобрительные стоны Бэкхёна, который хватается пальцами за его плечи. Как же Чанёлю нравится играть с задницей парнишки подобным образом. Он подмечает зажатую плоть Бёна, поэтому опускает его ноги, чтобы поощрить лаской и налитый твёрдостью ствол. Немного вязкая слюна капает на головку и спускается вниз к основанию. Но Чанёль вовремя ловит ее языком и вбирает член в рот, слегка сжимая напряженные яички. Он, в отличие от Бэкхёна, может полностью принять плоть и пережать губами основание, чтобы любовник внезапно не кончил ему в гортань.

Бэкхён жадно вдыхает спёртый воздух и думает, что вот-вот лишится сознания, а ведь Чанёль ещё даже не дошёл до последнего этапа своих ласк. Он недовольно шипит, ощущая неприятный холод между ягодиц — Чанёль выжимает больше половины тюбика на его проход и продолжает подготавливать пальцами. Наслаждение становится острее, пронизывая всё тело парня, от макушки до самых поджавшихся кончиков пальцев на ногах, когда подушечки пальцев Пака давят на железу. Блестящее взмокшее тело тотчас прогибается в красивую дугу. Чанёль пользуется этим и посасывает бусинки сосков, продолжает растягивать парнишку.

Ему приходит на ум крайне непристойная фантазия, где он так же, как и сейчас, растягивает Бэкхёна, только пользуясь при этом самолично сваренным джемом. И когда он только успел превратиться в такого извращенца? Может, всё дело в Бэкхёне, из-за которого у Пака возникает множество постыдных желаний? Даже таких, где уже сам Бэкхён трахает его, выдыхая на ухо: «Там так липко из-за джема». Хорошо, Чанёль готов признаться, что однажды действительно баловался подобным. Но исключительно в качестве эксперимента, он вовсе не одержим инжирным вареньем или же фруктом в целом.

— Чанёль, ты что, туннель в моей заднице роешь? — хватается за остатки разума Бэкхён, чтобы наконец подтолкнуть любовника к более решительным действиям.

Он уже готов, растянут и щедро смазан. Хватит ждать Третьего пришествия. Бэкхёну нужен этот проклятый толстый каменный член любовника внутри себя. Прямо сейчас.

Юноша прилично взмок, пока его тело подвергалось сладким пыткам. Он пытается сдуть с лица чёлку, но ничего не получается: влажные волосы прилипли к потной коже. Поэтому Бён убирает их рукой. Именно этот момент и выбирает Чанёль, когда парень расслаблен и отвлечён, чтобы войти в него.

Бэкхён дергается и протяжно воет. Кажется, до этого не стоило строить из себя крутого любовничка. Плоть Чанёля причиняет дискомфорт и боль, хотя, казалось бы, до этого мужчина хорошенько его подготовил тремя пальцами. Но вместе с этим Бэкхён чувствует странный жар в паху. Он пытается утешить себя, мысленно повторяя, что всё хорошо, что это Чанёль. Тот самый горячий байкер из преследовавших его последнее время сексуальных фантазий и снов. Парень ощущает каждую венку на плоти мужчины. Возможно, это крайне неразумно с его стороны — заниматься любовью с Чанёлем без презерватива, но он готов забыть о подобном хотя бы на одну ночь. Да, и он верит, что Пак чист в этом плане, и в будущем Бёна не будут поджидать неприятные сюрпризы.

Когда плоть оказывается полностью в нём, Бэкхён упирается пальцами в бёдра мужчины и постукивает по ним.

— Хорошо, хорошо, я понял, — Чанёлю с особым трудом даются слова в момент, когда его ствол сдавливает приятная жаркая узость.

Но он не собирается торопиться, даже если у них осталось времени чуть больше часа. Мужчина не должен испортить ни этот момент близости, ни общее впечатление о себе. Он не собирается причинять Бэкхёну боль ради собственного удовлетворения. В конечном счёте, их недолгий роман подразумевал не основанные на сексе отношения. Им просто хорошо вместе, как ни с кем другим. А секс — дело приятное, но отходившее на второй план. И, несомненно, Чанёль безумно тронут и счастлив, что Бэкхён позволил ему зайти настолько далеко, когда байкер знает, как серьёзно парень относится к подобному. У него был лишь один мужчина. Пак стал его вторым. Но он приложит все свои силы, чтобы быть для Бэкхёна самым лучшим.

Когда боль и дискомфорт немного притупляются, юноша кивает, настроенный на продолжение. Чанёль благодарно целует Бэкхёна, укладывая его ноги себе на плечи, и начинает двигаться, нарочито медленно и крайне осторожно, наблюдая за сменой выражения лица любовника. Тот сначала сжимает над головой подушку и кусает губы, его грудь хаотично вздымается. Взмокший, покрасневший, с взъерошенными волосами Бэкхён кажется Чанёлю самым прекрасным и желанным созданием в мире. Внезапно парень дергается и, распахнув глаза, удивлённо охает. Видимо, наконец Паку удается отыскать правильный угол.

Бэкхён плотнее сжимает колени и сильнее впивается пальцами в повлажневшие и блестящие в свете заходящего солнца бока Чанёля. Ритм ускоряется. Пак распирает его, заставляет чувствовать заполненным и нужным. Именно нужным. В эту секунду Бэкхён перестаёт думать, что одинок и лишён всякой поддержки. И если бы сейчас мужчина сказал: «У тебя есть я, ты не один», то, скорее всего, юноша заплачет. Хотя ненавидит до глубины души проявлять слабость и показывать слёзы. Это вовсе не показатель сильного человека. Хотя его мать говорила, что нужно иметь мужество, чтобы парень открыто проявлял свои эмоции дорогим ему людям. Значит, он честен с ними и готов довериться. Ранее Чанёль поведал Бэкхёну все свои переживания — это тоже открытость, которая не дана каждому. Мужчина доверился ему. Возможно, причина крылась в том, что Паку нужно было выговориться, сбросить балласт с плеч. Иногда люди рассказывают случайным прохожим все, что их беспокоит, потому что знают, что больше их никогда не увидят. Думает ли Чанёль так же? Или же он поделился своей историей с Бэкхёном потому, что рассчитывал на нечто большее? Они вполне могут встречаться и после пребывания в лагере. Оба живут в одном городе. Но захочет ли Чанёль? Касательно себя Бэкхён даже не сомневается. Он влюбился в Чанёля настолько сильно, что уже не представляет себе, как сможет жить без его присутствия рядом, когда вернется к привычному распорядку: дом-работа-дом.

Чанёль замечает, что мысленно Бэкхён не с ним, где-то витает в облаках. Это задевает его, поэтому он, перехватив у основания член парнишки и покусывая приоткрытые губы, перестаёт церемониться и каждым мощным толчком старается выбить из головы Бёна мысли о другом. Всё, о чём тот должен думать, — насколько ему хорошо рядом с Чанёлем.

Бэкхёна подбрасывает на постели при каждом резком глубоком проникновении. С губ срывается лишь один слог — «Чан». И мужчина ликует — он добился своего. Парень смотрит на него, практически не моргая, расфокусированным взглядом с поволокой, цепляется за плечи, толкается в ласкающую его плоть руку и закидывает голову, открывая для поцелуев уже усыпанную засосами шею.

Острое наслаждение прошибает Чанёля от вида любовника. Его тело подрагивает, мышцы на ягодицах максимально напряжены. И мужчина кончает с утробным рыком, оставляя свежий красный след, более яркий и болезненный, который долго не сойдет с шеи Бэкхёна.

После он, довольный и подуставший, выскальзывает из юноши и доводит его до финиша своими губами, проглатывая горьковатое семя и млея от чудесного голоса любовника, демонстрирующего заключительные громкие вскрики от испытываемой эйфории.

— У нас есть ещё тридцать семь минут, — сообщает Чанёль, глядя на круглые настенные часы, и стирает с подбородка пальцем семя. Бэкхён тут же перехватывает его руку и втягивает в рот указательный палец, обсасывая и слегка морщась от непривычного вкуса. На покрасневшей после дикого секса руке татуировка ярче проступает. И парень залипает на ней, разглядывает каждый изгиб. Он бы никогда не отважился на такое. Это больно, а Бэкхён ненавидит это чувство потому, что и так испытывает его чересчур часто.

Юноша чувствует себя полностью опустошенным, но при этом безумно удовлетворённым. Он переворачивается на живот и обессиленно мычит в подушку. Вот так бы и прикорнуть на пару часиков, набраться сил, перевести дух. Он слышит смех позади себя и чувствует, как на его ягодицу опускается резкий звонкий шлепок. После вспыхнувшего места с бледно-розовым отпечатком ладони касаются губы Чанёля в извиняющемся поцелуе.

— Чан, я не выдержу второго раза, — хнычет парень, когда язык скользит в ложбинку и слизывает солоноватый пот.

— Я и не собирался, — подаёт хрипловатый голос Пак, поднимаясь с поцелуями выше, пока не трется губами о затылок парнишки.

Они не занимаются любовью. Просто ласкают друг друга, наслаждаются вкусом слегка солоноватой кожи, мускусным терпким запахом тел, уставших после хорошего секса. Наверное, это чувство и называют ощущением беспредельной близости.

Чанёлю-таки удается вновь сделать Бэкхёна твёрдым, поэтому парень тихо поскуливает, ощущая, как его плоть погружается в горячую полость рта и как дразняще проходится язык по уздечке. А тот зажимает зубами подушку и тихо ругается. Всё-таки он изливается в руку, целующего его мужчины.

Байкер гладит по спине уютно устроившегося у него под боком свернувшегося калачиком любовника, у которого сейчас одно желание — крепкий восстанавливающий сон, но у них осталось пятнадцать минут. И стрелки часов продолжают своё движение по кругу.

— Я не отпущу тебя, Бэкхён, не отпущу, — шепчет на ухо, лаская раковину тёплым дыханием, Чанёль.

И юноше хочется ему поверить. Что это не брошенные на ветер слова в минуту страсти, а действительно искреннее обещание.

В этот день, избегая разговора и новой ссоры с Чонином, Бэкхён окончательно перебирается в палатку к Чанёлю. Никто из их друзей не говорит и слова, пока Пак помогает Бэкхёну собрать вещи и перенести их к нему. Они молча перетаскивают свои сумки к Чондэ. И Бэкхён подмечает заговорщическую усмешку на губах друга — кто-то наконец-то пару ночей сможет полюбоваться на спящего Минсока.

**День девятый**

Под утро Бэкхён мерзнет. Он, бурча под нос ругательства, тянется к спасительному теплу в лице Чанёля, который должен лежать где-то под боком, но его рука вместо горячего тела любовника натыкается на холодную пустоту. Юноша замирает. Память подкидывает ему воспоминание, где байкеры говорят, что их отдых продлится всего восемь дней. Поэтому глаза юноши обеспокоенно распахиваются и горят неподдельным ужасом. А что если оно так и случилось? Что если Чанёль боялся вчера рассказать ему, поэтому решил подарить на прощание самый лучший секс в его жизни? Не нужны Бэкхёну подобные прощальные подарки!

Он вскакивает, вылезает из спального мешка и наспех одевается, покидая палатку. Первое, что замечает юноша: только два байка под чехлами. Следовательно, не хватает исключительно мотоцикла Чанёля. Обеспокоенный, Бэкхён несётся в сторону палатки, которую совсем недавно делил с другом. Неприятное предчувствие терзает его.

— Чондэ? Ребята? Вы ещё спите? — Бэкхён не решается войти, так как палатка до сих пор закрыта — молодые люди всё ещё спят.

Вскоре раздаётся копошение, звук расстегиваемой молнии, и появляется заспанная мордашка Минсока. Таким он кажется лет на десять моложе. Совсем ещё подростком. И Бэкхён никогда не поверит в жизни, что Чондэ не потискал его во сне (конечно, в этот момент он, на самом деле, бы бодрствовал).

— Можешь не утруждаться, до этого не докричишься, — тыкает большим пальцем себе за спину байкер, показывая на спящего без задних ног парня.

— Минсок-хён, может, ты в курсе, куда пропал Чанёль? Он не предупреждал, что собирается уехать, — Бэкхён явно начинает паниковать. В голову лезут всякие нехорошие мысли.

— Так, угомонись. Поднял кипишь, — успокаивает его тот. — Чанёль поехал закупаться для ночной вечеринки. Сегодня же последняя ночь у костра. Забыл? Он ещё в пятницу об этом говорил.

Вот болван! Бэкхён хлопает себя по лбу. Конечно, у него совершенно вылетело из головы, что сегодня их последний полноценный день в лагере. Завтра утром они с Чондэ покидают это место. Внезапно приходит осознание того, что они с Чанёлем могут больше не увидеться, распрощавшись меньше чем через сутки.

В его глазах мелькает страх.

Минсок видит, как забегали глаза парнишки, как тот явно сильно и до боли прикусил губу, пытаясь совладать с волнением.

— Если он оставит тебя, то больше не будет называться моим другом и лишится нашей семьи байкеров, — обещает ему мужчина.

Он точно не простит Чанёлю, если он причинит боль и обидит этого паренька, кажущегося негнущимся сильным молодым деревцем, но на самом деле глубоко ранен и хрупок внутри. Минсок считает подлым предательством сначала протягивать навстречу руки, оказывать поддержку и дарить нежность, а после, когда человек тянется в поисках ставшего родным и близким тепла, отступать и позволять лететь с обрыва в бездну отчаяния.

Минсок не знает, как ему быть, когда Бэкхён притягивает его, обнимая и благодаря.

— Перестань, — наигранно кривится, отстраняясь, байкер. — Оставь эти телячьи нежности для Чана.

Бэкхён с улыбкой на губах кивает, но тут же та растворяется потому, что он видит, как отворяется дверца дома на колесах, в котором вчера прибыл его бывший.

Чонин, лохматя волосы, спрыгивает на землю и потягивается, разминая косточки. Бён хочет уже поскорее исчезнуть, чтобы его не заметили, но останавливается, сделав всего шаг. Он совершенно не ожидал, что следом за Чонином из автодома появится в растянутой и явно не принадлежащей ему длинной жёлтой футболке Кёнсу. Парень никогда бы в жизни не надел подобное. А вот Чонин обожал яркие одёжки. Неужели вчера между этими двумя что-то произошло, и их отношения наладились? Не слишком ли быстро Кёнсу сдался? Это совершенно на него не похоже.

Незаметно юркнуть за палатку Бэкхёну не получается, его окликает столь ненавистный, но ранее обожаемый Чонин. В этот момент Кёнсу что-то говорит ему и хмурится. И бывший Бёна тут же стыдливо пялится себе под ноги и кивает. Удивительное явление! Обладающий мятежным духом Чонин тушуется перед парнем ниже и слабее себя. В своё время Бэкхёну не удавалось усмирить и пристыдить Чонина, как бы он ни пытался и что бы ни говорил. Кёнсу действительно, видят Небеса, подходит ему намного больше, раз парочкой слов может заткнуть парня и заставить ощутить себя виноватым.

Бэкхён подходит к ним лишь тогда, когда уже Кёнсу просит уделить им пару минуток драгоценного времени. Этот хитрец поспешно покидает их с Чонином под предлогом утренних водных процедур.

Отчего-то Бён думает, что байкеру так же неудобно, как и ему. Особенно, когда Кёнсу заметил, как взгляд Бэкхёна задержался на жёлтой футболке. Юноша даже вспомнил, что её Чонин одевал как-то под зеленый жилет. И это наводит на определённые мысли.

— Бэкхён, мы с Кёнсу уезжаем, — Чонин потирает взволнованно вспотевшие ладони о свободные спортивные штаны. — У меня завтра соревнования.

Бэкхён совершенно забыл, как Ким в последнее время усердно готовился к ним, проводя время после работы практически до трех часов ночи на скейт-площадке. Он чувствует неловкость, что бросил парня в столь ответственный момент, и тому пришлось тратить время вовсе не на тренировки, а на поиск пропавшего экс-бойфренда.

— Значит, вы помирились?

— Возможно, всё не случайно, — Чонину до сих пор некомфортно рядом с Бэкхёном. Он явно сожалеет о вчерашнем.

— Извини, — Бэкхён замечает образовавшуюся корочку на ранке губы — последствие вчерашнего удара.

— Не нужно, — отмахивается молодой человек. — Это я наговорил ужасные слова. Косвенно назвал ветреным, хотя ты не такой, и мне это прекрасно известно.

Бэкхён молчит. Естественно, он всё ещё зол на Чонина, из-за которого все из отдыхающих оказались в курсе ориентации и их с бывшим конфликта.

— Знаешь, я поймал себя на мысли, Бэк, — продолжает Ким, — что, если бы я не расстался с Кёнсу, но всё равно встретил бы тебя тогда, то высока вероятность того, что ты бы повстречал Чанёля намного раньше.

— Но это зависит не от нас, — не соглашается с ним юноша. — И кто знает, что было бы тогда.

— Согласен, — Чонин до сих пор сожалеет о содеянном, поэтому улыбается неуверенно и нервно. — Я заберу у тебя на днях свои вещи.

Бэкхён смотрит на него и думает о том, что не только его бывшему стоит стоять и не знать, куда себя деть от чувства вины, поэтому наконец находит в себе силы извиниться перед тем.

— Прости, что так мерзко с тобой поступил. До сих пор тошно от самого себя. Это было низко по отношению к тебе.

Он вздрагивает, когда тёплые пальцы Чонина сжимают его плечо.

— Это мне стоит извиниться. Я сравнивал тебя с Кёнсу, ставил в пример. Мне не стоило всего этого говорить тебе. Я причинил тебе боль. И понимал это, но злился. И больше на себя. Я не могу назвать наши отношения ошибкой, благодаря им я смог лучше себя понять. Но всё равно мучил тебя. И это непростительно, — горько выдаёт юноша и притягивает Бёна к себе, приобнимая и проводя рукой по спине.

Бэкхён не отстраняется. Он понимает посыл этих объятий. Но не может ответить тем же. В нем ещё осталась горечь от обиды. Поэтому он лишь делает вид, что держит Чонина за бёдра, хотя пальцы лишь слегка касаются карманов его штанов.

— Что было, то прошло. Просто забудь и двигайся дальше. По крайней мере, мы провели работу над ошибками. Вовремя всё осознали. Представляешь, если бы это произошло, когда бы мы поженились в Канаде, как ты об этом мечтал?

Он пытается шутить, но при этом по сердцу словно проводят лезвием. Он помнил о планах Чонина. «Это будет тайное венчание в небольшой церкви. Мы поклянемся в вечной любви и верности. И больше не расстанемся». В этой мечте никогда бы не нашлось места Бёну.

— Бэк, ты же знаешь…

— Что ты бы не сделал мне предложения? Знаю, конечно, — хмыкает юноша. — Но чем чёрт не шутит.

— Тогда это была бы очень жестокая шутка по отношению к нам обоим. Ведь любви нет, — произносит Чонин и тут же замолкает, испугавших сказанного.

— Ты прав, — поддерживает его Бэкхён. Зря парень боится откровенно это признать. Это Бён понял давно. — Между нами нет любви и никогда бы не было. Влюбленность в человека — это одно, а полюбить его всем сердцем за его душу и отношение к тебе — совсем противоположное.

Они понимают, что затрагивают слишком больную тему и вовремя останавливаются. Не стоит заканчивать отношения вот так, на печальной ноте, ведущей в никуда, в тупик.

— Тогда, удачи тебе, Бэкхён, — Чонин сначала хочет потрепать юношу по волосам, но его рука зависает над головой парнишки и тут же опускается. Не стоит этого делать сейчас. Может, позже, когда они встретятся вновь, позабыв действительно о былых обидах, переполненные новыми радостными чувствами, находясь рядом с теми, кого любят, чтобы вспоминать их былые отношения с улыбкой на лице.

— Чон, мы не прощаемся навсегда, — уверяет его Бэкхён, щелкая по носу. — Кёнсу — друг Чанёля, поэтому тебе ещё долго придётся любоваться моей довольной влюбленной мордашкой.

— А тебе моей, — парирует Чонин.

Бэкхён заводит разговор о работе и предстоящих состязаниях. Извиняется, что не сможет на них присутствовать. Но Чонин и так об этом догадывается, ведь у Бэкхёна есть весомая причина — сексуальный лидер байкеров, Пак Чанёль, с кривоватыми ногами и лопоухими ушами. Чонин специально пытается занизить внешние данные мужчины, отыскав незначительные отклонения от идеала мужской красоты. Потому что слегка завидует ему. И никак не может признать своего поражения.

Бэкхён в ответ заступается за своего новоявленного бойфренда, называет его колесообразные ноги и торчащие уши очаровательными.

— Даже бруталы-байкеры могут быть милыми! А ещё он умеет готовить самый вкусный в мире джем, — продолжает нахваливать Пака юноша. — И на гитаре играет, и поет, и рисует.

— Рисует? — удивляется Чонин, который с трудом может представить Чанёля, корпевшего над разрисовкой цветочков в зале.

— Да, и весьма неплохо. Ты разве не знал, что… — Бён мычит оставшиеся слова в прикрывшую его рот ладонь. Он оборачивается и видит заметно переживающего Кёнсу.

— Так, а вот здесь мы замолкаем! — Кёнсу просит болтливого парнишку, пока тот не раскрыл Чонину их с Чанёлем маленький креативный секрет.

Бэкхёна немного пугает взгляд байкера, который словно замышляет что-то недоброе по отношению к нему. Он ежится и тихо извиняется. Чтобы как-то замять это дело, Кёнсу переводит свое внимание на Чонина и спрашивает того, хватит ли им бензина до города, или же придётся заправиться по дороге.

— На всякий случай зальем полный бак. В конце концов, стоит отблагодарить владельца этого автодома. Деньги он принимать наотрез отказался, — объясняет ситуацию Чонин.

— Тогда в путь-дорогу? — интересуется у него Кёнсу и, получив согласный кивок, обнял Бэкхёна, прощаясь с юношей и желая ему удачи с Чанёлем. — Надеюсь, что, когда мы вновь встретимся, вы будете вместе.

Как же сам Бэкхён на это надеется. Нет, желает больше всего на свете!

— И удачной вам дороги, — Бэкхён напоследок хлопает по плечу Чонина. — Берегите себя.

Наконец, встают заспанные Минсок с Чондэ, выходят из палатки, чтобы попрощаться с парнями. Бэкхён уверен, что те давно не спали, просто подслушивали их разговор и выжидали подходящий момент, чтобы появиться и попрощаться с друзьями. Точнее говоря, они прощаются больше с Кёнсу. Чондэ проявляет мужскую солидарность и тоже обиженно поглядывает на того.

Мотор заведён. Бэкхён машет сидящим на передних сидениях молодым людям и провожает грустным взглядом отъехавшую машину. Он опускает глаза на оставленные следы шин. Вот он — последний отпечаток их с Чонином привязанности. С этих пор у Бэкхёна своя дорога в жизни с новыми попутчиками, в числе которых ему больше всего хотелось бы видеть Чондэ и Чанёля.

— Горжусь тобой, мой сын, — теребит за щеки погрустневшего друга Чондэ и добавляет: — Ты знаешь, что всю ночь автодом, на котором приехал Чонин, ходил ходуном?

— Блин, Чондэ! Весь момент испортил! — Бён несильно бьет кулаком ему в грудь.

Ему действительно приподнимают настроение эти слова. Неудивительно, что Кёнсу было настолько неудобно, и он боялся обменяться с юношей взглядами. По всей видимости, тот понимал, что Бэкхён мог что-то услышать или же увидеть, когда решил ночью облегчить мочевой пузырь.

— С чего ты взял, что всю ночь? — спрашивает он у друга. — Сталкерил за ними?

— Больно надо, — махнул рукой Чондэ. — Поднялся в туалет и заблудился в этой темени. Долго блуждал, пока не услышал странный скрип. Так что благодаря им мне удалось отыскать путь обратно в палатку к Минни.

Всё оказалось, как и думал Бэкхён.

— Ребят, я, вообще-то, ещё здесь, — отзывается молчавший до этого в сторонке Минсок, который явно недоволен внезапно услышанным прозвищем.

— Пойду-ка зубы почищу и душ приму, — Чондэ поспешно делает ноги. А Бэкхён давится смехом. С его другом не соскучишься. Тот словно притягивает приключения на пятую точку. Всё же не зря Бён согласился с ним на эту поездку к озеру. Ему однозначно стало лучше.

— Не напрягает, что вы с Чондэ одни в палатке останетесь? — вспоминает крайне любопытную деталь Бэкхён, обращаясь с байкеру.

— Чондэ, конечно, приставуч, как банный лист к одному мягкому месту, но славный дурачок, — в словах Минсока ни грамма возмущения. Неужели все его недовольства и желания держаться в стороне от Чондэ напускные? Что Бэкхён и озвучивает. Но эта тема явно задевает мужчину, который хмурит брови и явно находит путь для отступления в осмотре мотоцикла.

— Завтра уже уезжать, и не будет времени ими заняться.

— Можно тогда с тобой? Обещаю, буду молчать, — даёт честное слово Минсоку парень.

Сейчас он боится остаться в одиночестве, иначе вновь вернутся неприятные мысли о исчезнувшем Чанёле. Глупо оправдывать его отсутствие тем, что тот уехал за продуктами. Бэкхён знает, сколько времени занимает дорога туда и обратно. А мужчины нет слишком долго.

Бэкхён сидит у потушенного костра, смотрит на чёрные угольки и пытается понять, как ему жить дальше. Может, было трудно рядом с тем, кого он не любил, хотя надеялся, что все ещё могло наладиться, но ещё труднее будет, когда он останется без того, кого любил. Минсок копается со своим байком, изредка матерится, когда на футболке остаются новые следы грязи и моторного масла. Но Бэкхён всё так же не может оторвать взгляда от костра. Внутри Бэкхён так же сгорел, задохнувшись в едком дыме.

Он думает, что это завёлся мотор байка Минсока, когда слышит рычание двигателя, но позже раздаётся столь желанный низкий голос Чанёля.

— Парни, по какому случаю траур?

Тут же Бэкхён вскидывает голову, отталкивается руками от поваленного дерева и вжимается в байкера, обнимая так крепко, как только может. Вернулся. Чанёль вернулся! И почему в такую минуту Бён чувствует себя слезливой девчонкой? Он старается усмирить бешено бьющееся в груди сердце. Да, он переживал, но не стоит Чанёля беспокоить по данному поводу. Конечно, байкер понимает, что что-то случилось, поэтому щеки Бэкхёна касается широкая ладонь, заставляющая поднять взгляд.

— Детка, ты чего?

— Ничего. Мы можем постоять немного вот так? — спрашивает Бэкхён, сжимая в кулаках косуху мужчины.

Чанёль утвердительно мычит в ответ. Ему самому приятна такая вот близость. Он будто убаюкивает Бэкхёна, перенося вес с одной ноги на другую. А Бён доверительно жмётся, греет кожу рядом с кругообразным вырезом футболки. Чанёль не покинул, рядом, здесь с ним. Такой тёплый, твёрдый, любимый.

Последнее чуть не срывается с губ Бэкхёна, отчего он в страхе резко отстраняется. Поймет ли его Чанёль, если он скажет, что любит его? Глупо отрицать его чувства? Или же отвергнет, не примет его любовь? Ведь они ничего не обещали друг другу, когда решили быть вместе во время пребывания в лагере.

Чанёль видно, что озадачен странным поведением парнишки, поэтому Бэкхён спрашивает, не нужно ли ему помочь с продуктами и готовкой.

— Мне понравился тот суп с лапшой, яйцами, перцем и колбасой, что мы готовили два дня назад, — отвечает Чанёль, хотя настороженность во взгляде не пропадает.

— Тогда будет тебе такой супчик, — обнадёживает его Бэкхён и идёт с пустой двухлитровой бутылкой набирать воду.

В готовке время стремительно летит. У костра собираются не только Чондэ, Чанёль, Бэкхён и Минсок, но и другие ребята, с которыми парням удалось познакомиться днями ранее. Хань оказывается талантливым басистом, выступающим в малоизвестной инди-группе, а Чунмён работает крупье в казино. Когда Чанёль спрашивает их, как те относятся к однополым парочкам, и слышит в ответ, что молодые люди толерантны к сексменьшинствам, как тут же одной рукой сгребает себе под бок Бэкхёна и чмокает показательно в висок.

— Мог бы этого и не делать. Мы и так всё поняли, — смеется Хань.

— Точно, тяжело не заметить, когда между вами так и искрит, — щелкает пальцами Чунмён.

Поэтому этот вечер проходит весьма приятно. Разговорившийся Чанёль приглашает всех в ресторан его мамы в Сеуле, обещая радушный приём. Все шутят, смеются, рассказывают интересные и курьёзные случаи из жизни. Но чем ближе время подходит к полуночи, тем меньше улыбается Бэкхён. Он отгоняет тревожные мысли о неминуемом расставании. Чанёль не должен так с ним поступить. Ведь сейчас он вернулся, обнимает его, шепчет на ухо всякие приторно-сладкие словечки. И это дарит Бэкхёну надежду и уверенность в завтрашнем дне. Особенно, когда Чанёль берёт заснувшего юношу на руки, не обращая внимания на удивлённые, даже восторженные взгляды Ханя с Чунмёном, и заносит сонную тушку в палатку.

Сквозь сон Бэкхён слышит те самые слова, что побоялся сказать сегодня Чанёлю. И он думает, что это всё нереально, что он уже дремлет и видит в своих ночных грёзах байкера, нашёптывающего ему своё признание в любви.

**День десятый**

Всему хорошему свойственно заканчиваться. Созревший плод может загнить, цветок — увянуть, солнце — исчезнуть за грозовыми облаками.

Именно шумящий за плотной тканью палатки ливень будит Бэкхёна. Юноша медленно потягивается и зевает, сладко причмокивая. Вроде бы он не пил. С того дня, когда они с Чанёлем впервые поцеловались, Бэкхён зарёкся подходить к алкоголю. Даже просто на него смотреть. Но отчего-то сильно устал, сидя у костра и наслаждаясь приятной атмосферой, поэтому буквально отключился на плече Чанёля.

Странная легкость на душе, от которой на губах возникает улыбка.

«Прогулка по воспоминаниям». Бэкхён теперь осознаёт, насколько правильным было назвать этот кемпинг именно так. Он встретил здесь своё прошлое, настоящее и надеется, что этот отдых отразится на его будущем. Проносятся воспоминания о счастливых моментах у озера, радостных лицах старых и новых друзей, о медленно расцветающей любви, которая пустила корни в его сердце. Разум неустанно твердит: «Чанёль, Чанёль, Чанёль».

Юноша замечает отсутствие оного и думает, что, скорее всего, Пак ушёл проверить свой байк, к которому вчера не подпускал никого, охраняя, как дракон свои несметные богатства, и запретил Минсоку протягивать свои ручонки в его сторону. А после, наверное, захотел принять душ перед дорогой.

Пока его нет, Бэкхён медленно собирает вещи, аккуратно складывая и отсортировывая грязное бельё от чистого. Редеет стук капель. Вскоре дождь должен совсем прекратиться.

Пора бы сгонять душ. Парень копошится в поисках второго носка: даже здесь, не только в его небольшой квартирке, его тяжело отыскать. Бэкхён вскрикивает, когда в палатку, словно маленький ураганчик, влетает чрезмерно взбудораженный Чондэ.

— Ура, я сделал это!

— Что? — немного испуганный от внезапного появления друга Бён натягивает на вторую ногу нашедшийся несколькими секундами ранее искомый носок.

— Добился своего и получил номер телефона Минсока! — гордо заявляет пританцовывающий парень.

— И как тебе удалось?

— Мин сам его вбил в мой мобильный, пока я спал, — каждое слово звучит всё тише и тише.

— Тогда ничего не удалось. Это всё Минсок, — показывает язык другу Бэкхён и передразнивает его с «Я смог достать телефон милого Минни».

— Хорош издеваться, — дуется Чондэ.

Он признаёт, что Минсок — крепкий орешек, покрепче старика Брюса, но телефончик он всё равно заполучил, причём, приятнее вдвойне, что именно байкер его вбил в мобильный Чондэ.

— А где Чанёль? — тот наконец замечает отсутствие обычно присосавшегося к его другу любовничка.

— В смысле? — тут же улыбка сходит с лица парня.

— И байка нет, — продолжает Чондэ, отмечая, как меняется от его слов юноша. — Сначала подумал, что вы вместе куда-то укатили, чтобы провести время наедине, насладиться деньками уходящего лета, но позже услышал твои попытки вытянуть высокие ноты в «She`s gone».

— Как? — сердце Бэкхёна пропускает удар, а после колотится в груди, как пойманная в силки птица.

— Он что, не сказал, куда поедет? — Чондэ уже жалеет о сказанном, но рано или поздно всё равно бы заметилась пропажа байкера.

— Нет, — надломанно отвечает Бэкхён, а тело бросает в мелкую дрожь.

— Но мы с Минсоком думали, что ты в курсе.

Бэкхён закрывает лицо руками и старается глубоко дышать. Так, он должен держать себя в руках. Это просто случайность. Чанёль точно не бросил его, ведь так? Но мозг твердит иначе. Почему Пак ни слова не сказал Бэкхёну? Не предупредил и не разбудил его. Боль сдавливает горло, тяжело дышать, глаза застилает пелена слёз. Всё-таки это случилось. Закончилась сказка, и реальность, крадучись, со всего размаха ударила под дых.

— Так, рано раскисать, — Чондэ ужасает, как сидящий на спальном мешке парень весь трясется и тихо всхлипывает себе в ладони. — Ещё есть время.

— Он не вернётся, — Бэкхён уверен в этом.

— Бэкхён, успокойся, — Чондэ присаживается рядом и пытается утешить впадающего в отчаяние юношу.

— Не вернётся он! — колотит в грудь друга Бэкхён, после чего заключает в объятия и жалостливо воет, давая волю слезам, которые пытался сдержать в себе.

Чондэ успокаивающе гладит его по голове, продолжает уговаривать, что Чанёль вот-вот вернётся, что Бэкхён сейчас зря переживает. Но Бён думает иначе. В палатку осторожно заглядывает Минсок и спрашивает, что же стряслось, глядя на опухшее после рыданий лицо Бэкхёна. Впервые байкер хочет применить подаренные ему в шутку годом ранее кастеты, когда узнаёт причину столь бурной реакции парнишки.

— Если этот гаденыш не вернётся, мы с Минсоком лично заколотим гвозди на его гробу, — обещает ему Чондэ.

Они отводят Бэкхёна к душевым, остаются сидеть на лавочке возле кабинки, в которой Бэкхён проводит времени больше, чем обычно. Юноша пытается угомонить своё сердце. Хотя, кто знает, если сейчас оно, покоробленное от горя, перестанет биться, может, это и к лучшему, и Бэкхён избавится от этой невыносимой разъедающей его нутро боли?

Зачем Чанёль так с ним поступил? Он же обещал, так нежно улыбался, распахивал свои объятия для Бэкхёна, разрешал ему ластиться, целовал так, что парень чуть не терял сознание. Конечно, зачем тридцатилетнему мужчине мальчишка? Его бывший был старше него на год, когда Бэкхён младше на восемь добрых лет. Больше половины гороскопного цикла. Крыса и Обезьяна. Неплохой союз. Но, кажется, Бэкхёну пора повзрослеть и перестать верить во всякие гороскопы.

— Когда он вернётся, то сначала посмотрю на его смазливую рожу, а потом хорошенько её разукрашу, — свирепеет Минсок, когда спустя два часа Чанёль так и не появляется в лагере.

Чондэ собирает вещи вместо апатично сидящего в углу палатки Бэкхёна. Тот непривычно тих. Так быть не должно, однозначно. И если после этого его друг превратится в безвольное и безэмоциональное нечто, он самолично найдет Чанёля, хоть из-под земли достанет и притащит его к Бэкхёну. Пусть смотрит на плоды своих рук.

Неужели это конец? Бэкхён забрасывает свои вещи в машину Чондэ. Ему кажется, что это было так давно, когда он торопился, собирался, сбегал от городской суеты и проблем, с которым стоило бы разобраться. За эти десять дней он повзрослел. И теперь с достоинством встретит все трудности на своём пути. Он не будет от них прятаться.

Чондэ с Минсоком ждут до последнего возвращения Чанёля. Первый даже предлагает продлить на день их пребывание, но Бэкхён отказывается, считая, что от этого ему будет только хуже и ситуация усугубиться. Не стоит ждать у моря погоды.

— Парни, спасибо Вам за эти дни, — прощаясь, благодарит молодых людей Минсок. На мгновение исчезает его сдержанность, и он заключает парней в крепкие объятия. — Ждите приглашения на мой день рождения или просто чтобы потусить, а то до марта ещё далековато.

— Спасибо, Минсок-хён, — Бэкхёну тяжело оторваться от байкера.

Потому что он понимает, что после придётся забыть это славное ощущение косухи под руками, запах дороги и приключений.

Тем временем Чондэ делает мысленно себе пометку, когда у мужчины день рождения.

Минсок провожает их на байке до самого выезда на дорогу, далее их дорожки расходятся, так как тот направлялся на сходку байкеров в Пусан. И пока что мужчина не придумал, что сделает с Чанёлем, когда его на ней встретит.

Бэкхён пытается натянуть улыбку, неустанно машет и показывает знак победы. Но он осознаёт, что никто не поверит его наигранному спокойствию.

Когда Минсок уезжает, оставляя после себя быстро оседающее выхлопное облако, то Бён ощущает невыносимую тоску. Он будет скучать по этому озеру. В его памяти навечно останутся воспоминания, связанные с этим местом. Юноша глубоко вздыхает и выводит на стекле сердце, которое тут же перечёркивает. К сожалению, он не может вот так же просто вычеркнуть из своей памяти Чанёля. Вряд ли Бэкхён полюбит кого-то настолько же сильно. Он, возможно, и влюбчивый, но однолюб. Он может быть восхищён и очарован людьми, но полюбит и отдаст самого себя, свою душу, не только сердце, кому-то только единожды. И парень уже сделал свой выбор, как оказалось, неправильный.

Он закрывает глаза. Нужно поспать, так дорога покажется короткой. А ему хочется побыстрее оказаться дома. Чонин, счастливый засранец, ему повезло больше всего. Пытался вернуть Бэкхёна, но вернул свою былую любовь.

Стук в окно. Бэкхён думает, что это барабанит дождь. Но стук повторяется, звучит более громко и настойчиво. Словно так… Юноша распахивает глаза и тут же усиленно моргает, потому что видение стучащего в заднюю дверцу автомобиля Чанёля на байке не исчезает.

Наконец и Чондэ обращает внимание в зеркале заднего вида на трех байкеров, среди которых ставший ему за пару часов ненавистным Пак. Он замечает его жест и съезжает на обочину. Бэкхён рвётся наружу, как зверёк в капкане, и Чондэ нажимает на разблокировку двери.

Спрыгнувший с байка и поставивший его на ножку Чанёль опережает его, дёргает за ручку и тянет парнишку наружу, тут же обнимает, отчего Бэкхён вжимается щекой в карман куртки на широкой груди байкера.

— Знаешь, как я зол? Почему ты меня не дождался, идиота кусок? — гневно басит мужчина.

— Так ты вовсе не пытался мне намекнуть, что всё кончено? — до Бэкхёна наконец доходит смысл внезапного появления и слов Пака.

— Кончено? С ума сошёл? — хватает его за плечи Чанёль, заглядывая в глаза и демонстрируя переполненный беспокойством и страхом взгляд. — Я тебя больше никогда в жизни не отпущу. Бэкхён-а, я же тебя чуть не потерял. Понимаешь?

Его голос дрожит. Впервые за всё время. Никогда до этого Бэкхён не видел Пака настолько подавленным и ранимым. Даже когда тот рассказывал о своём любовнике. Неужели Бён настолько ему небезразличен? И вновь руки байкера уверенно обнимают. «Нет, это не сон», — понимает Бэкхён. Чанёль действительно ринулся вслед за ним, догнал и остановил. А юноша уже находился в пол-шаге от бездны под названием «Отчаяние».

— Чанёлли, — ответно обнимает его парень.

Нет, он не должен сейчас плакать, потому что это не по-мужски. И так он пролил слишком много слёз. А сейчас пора бы ему стереть с лица вселенскую скорбь и радоваться, пребывая в крепких руках любимого мужчины.

— Я поехал купить тебе цветы и предложить официально, как положено по всем правилам, встречаться со мной, когда мне пришло сообщение от Сехуна, заблудившегося по дороге. Наш обратный путь до лагеря занял больше времени, нежели я рассчитывал. Я не знал твоего номера телефона, а мобильник Минсока не отвечал. Прости меня, Бэкхён, только больше не плачь, — Чанёль замечает покрасневшие глаза юноши и понимает, насколько сильно тот отчаялся без него. — Я обещаю, что больше ты не прольешь слёз из-за меня.

Мужчина ласкает руками поалевшие щёки молодого человека и стирает влажность в уголках глаз.

В этот момент Бэкхён замечает помятый букет на багажнике байка и осознаёт, насколько сильно ошибался.

— Я думал, что ты бросил меня.

— Глупенький мой, — Чанёль не может удержаться, чтобы не одарить юношу легким мимолётным поцелуем. — Когда я, подавленный и озлобленный расставанием с парнем, ехал отдыхать с друзьями, то не думал, что со мной случится подобное, что я смогу так быстро быть кем-то очарован. Веришь ли ты, что я влюбился в тебя в тот самый момент, когда ты похвалил мое варенье?

И тут Бэкхён не может сдержать своего громкого заразительного смеха.

— Отчего ты смеешься? — озадаченный, Чанёль обиженно поджимает губы.

— Потому что в тот момент я тоже втюрился в тебя по самое не балуй, — признаётся Бэкхён.

На губах Пака вырисовывается широкая улыбка. Его лоб прикасается к чужому, пальцы обхватывают тонкие запястья. Он взбудораженно, учащенно дышит, пытается подавить в себе это чувство безумной радости и не проорать на всю трассу, насколько сильно он обожает Бён Бэкхёна.

— Не думал, что я это скажу, но, чёрт, инжир действительно принёс мне удачу.

— Теперь я не выпущу тебя со своей кухни, пока все полки в кладовке не будут заставлены банками с вареньем, — продолжает хихикать Бэкхён.

Юноша всё ещё не может поверить в реальность происходящего. Поэтому он трётся щекой о скулу мужчины. Прикосновения не дают потерять связь с реальностью.

— Ого, так меня уже заселили к тебе? — театрально удивляется Чанёль и прикладывает ладонь к груди. — Какая честь!

— Да, на кухне. Постелю тебе матрас, — отзывается немного смущенный Бэкхён. Он уже начал строить планы об их совместной жизни.

— А как же мягкая кроватка с бойфрендом? Я думал, что за свои труды мне причитается награда, — Чанёль прикусывает и тянет мочку уха своего теперь уже однозначно, в этом нет никаких сомнений, парня.

— Я подумаю над этим, — кусает свою губу Бэкхён, чтобы не застонать. Как же не вовремя перед глазами всплывают картинки их горячего секса двумя днями ранее.

Словно чувствуя это, Чанёль отступает.

— Прости, они сильно помялись и, кажется, даже увяли, — сконфуженно мужчина протягивает Бэкхёну букет из бледно-голубых цветов.

Но юноша смотрит на него с пару секунд, потом отшвыривает в сторону и, потянув за воротник куртки байкера, впивается в губы Чанёля жгучим поцелуем.

Их друзья учтиво отворачиваются, предоставляя влюбленным немного времени друг для друга.

Бэкхён не может насытиться дурманящими разум поцелуями. Он словно вместе с ними получает заряд энергии, дополнительные силы и положительные эмоции, которые бьют из него ключом. Он целует лицо Чанёля, не обращает внимание на колющуюся и раздражающую его чувствительную кожу однодневную щетину. Тяжело оторваться от того, кого считал уже всего лишь прекрасным воспоминанием и незабываемым опытом.

Когда же поцелуи перестают казаться невинными и легкими, Чанёль поспешно отстраняется. Вряд ли им с Бэкхёном будет приятно ехать со стояком. Но выпускать парнишку из своих рук, как и из жизни, он не собирается. Его ладони ложатся на бёдра Бэкхёна, и он вопрошающе смотрит на молодого человека.

— Бэкхён, а поехали со мной к моей сестре в Пусан? Навестим её вместе, а после погостишь у меня, узнаем друг друга получше. Мне совершенно не хочется лишаться этого удивительного чувства, что я испытываю рядом с тобой. Я не хочу отпускать тебя никуда. Что скажешь? Согласен провести со мной остаток этого лета?

— Только лета? — аккуратно интересуется Бэкхён.

— Я рассчитываю по меньшей мере до старости, — признаётся Чанёль и слышит фыркающего неподалёку Сехуна, в которого тут же бросает полный упрёка взгляд, и парнишка сразу капитулирует, демонстрируя ладони и словно говоря: «Всё, всё, умолкаю».

Конечно же, Бэкхён соглашается, не думая и секунды. Просто идёт к автомобилю Чондэ и забирает из багажника только свой рюкзак. Одежду он сможет купить в городе. Вскоре Бён познакомится с сестрой Чанёля. И с нетерпением ждет этого момента. Если верить его рассказам, то они с ней поладят. Эта девушка такая же энергичная и любопытная, как и Бэкхён.

Чанёль пока не может говорить об огромной любви, но он, однозначно, влюбился в Бэкхёна по уши. И он собирается доказать это молодому человеку и не дать больше усомниться в своих чувствах по отношению к нему.

— Едем? — Бэкхён берёт из рук Чанёля старый-добрый шлем и тут же насаживает его на голову.

— Серьёзно? Ты разрешаешь ему сесть на свой байк? — неверяще восклицает Сехун.

— Бэкхён особенный. Ему можно всё, — довольно изрекает Чанёль и гладит обёрнутые вокруг его пояса руки возлюбленного.

Он считал Бэкхёна ещё ребёнком, взбалмошным мальчишкой, когда впервые увидел, который больше шёл на поводу своих взыгравшихся гормонов, а не внимал разуму. Сейчас рядом с ним — повзрослевший ментально молодой человек. Удивительно, насколько может поменяться внутренний мир спустя десять дней. Пак пытался спрятать своё истинное «Я» за маской суровости и молчания и старался провести черту, оградить себя от чужаков. Но кто же знал, что он повстречает Бэкхёна, способного вытащить его из раковины, в которой он находился последнее время. Бён заставил его чувствовать. И не просто вожделение или же нездоровую заинтересованность, а трепетную нежность, что была ему чужда. Он никогда ни с кем из любовников не вёл себя подобным образом. И всегда думал, что это не свойственно ему. Хотя друзья-байкеры считали его участливым и мягкосердечным. Бэкхён открыл в нём эту черту и заставил взглянуть на отношения с новой неизвестной ему стороны. И Чанёль не смог и не захотел противостоять этой привязанности.

— Куда делся наш суровый лидер? Катастрофа! — качает головой, надевая очки, Сехун и давит пальцами на газ.

— Когда влюбишься, по-другому запоёшь, — отзывается Минсок и кивает, прощаясь, улыбающемуся ему из окна водительского сидения Чондэ.

В этот раз Бэкхён не жалуется на шлем. Он просто счастлив. И неважно, в каком виде. Самое главное — кто рядом. Печаль и тревога отступают, уступая место безграничному счастью. Встречный ветер проникает сквозь толщу одежды, но Бэкхёну не даёт замёрзнуть кажущееся раскалённо горячим даже через куртку тело Чанёля.

Молодой человек думает, глядя на разметку дороги и обгоняющих байк друзей Чанёля, что от вопроса с работой нужно так же избавиться, оставив его в прошлом вместе с угасшими чувствами к Чонину. Стоит спросить Чанёля, может, ресторану его матери требуется хороший бухгалтер. И Бэкхён с радостью предложит свою кандидатуру.

Лето подходит к концу. Вскоре листва окрасится в цвет заходящего солнца. Бэкхён крепче обнимает Чанёля и жмурится от яркого света, просачивающегося между белоснежными облаками. Юноше кажется, что байк мужчины по прямой трассе движется точно по направлению дневного светила. Но Бэкхёну не нужно солнце. Он не огорчится, если они его не догонят. Он уже уцепился пальцами за свой луч света и никогда не отпустит.

Это был долгий путь домой, но, вернувшись, Бэкхён приобрёл нечто ценное и незаменимое. Его луч света, его солнце, его любовь. Он встретил Пак Чанёля.

И он не забудет это лето никогда.

_Мы смеялись, мы плакали,_  
И все это время мы чувствовали себя живыми.  
Это были ты и я…  
В это нескончаемое лето  
Мы будем вместе,  
И мне так не хочется, чтобы это чувство прошло…**

* перевод Jason Chen — Spring Day (봄날) (Cover BTS)  
** перевод Ashlee Simpson — Endless Summer


End file.
